Loveless: An Uchiha Itachi Love Story
by Ninja Dee
Summary: ItachixOC. The Kira-Rozu Mitsukai was their target, but Itachi found a young Kunoichi by the name of Saya. In her he found a companion, but he's not the only one. Who gets her heart? Has Itachi actually found someone he wishes was his and only his?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

A sigh escaped from the raven-haired girl's lips as she collapsed onto her bed, arm over her eyes. If she had known what she was walking into four months ago when she accepted joining into the Akatsuki…

_Ah wait…never mind…_

Breathing a sigh, she confirmed she was bored out of her mind. Turning over, she grabbed the book under her pillow, pulled the ribbon undone, opened it up and started reading…

* * *

_February 9 _

_I'm finally writing in this, I can't believe I had this with me the whole time… I don't know why I'm starting a journal- I mean anyone could just read this… Mom said this would be…'vital' when I'm a 'Big Girl'. That's my mom for you…but I love her none the less. _

_Um…So…Well….Here's my story so far… _

_The name's Saya Takara. 14 years old with a mean side-kick. The usual Shinobi story- Parents died on a special mission, they were ANBU, mind you. They taught be everything I know and I'd say I had a great childhood. We were a happy family. _

_When I was about 9 I graduated from Ninja Academy with everyone else. It was that same day- as I was looking for my mom and dad through the crowd of my classmates and their parents. A man wearing a mask like the one my parents wore came up to me- did I become a 'Big Girl' like my mom would always say. __But I was raised well -my parents being in the ANBU and all, they knew their lives were at stake, so living on my own wasn't difficult at all. Anyway I knew some of my parents' friends, with the fox-like mask, were checking up on me every minute or two…_

_Not wanting to disappoint my parents I asked my sensei to train me. She supported me all the way. Later I found out she was an ANBU too. __Figures…_

_Anyway I had a dream to explore the world, which of course my mom and dad just smiled at me when I told them. So at 12 I left my village and started my journey. Well…long story short, I started 'disposing' of all the rogue criminal ninjas I would past, leaving a red rose admit the burnt ground, my trademark. And the name "The Kira-Rozu Mitsukai" – 'The Rose Killer Angel' was heard everywhere I went. _

_Pretty cool, ne? _

_Now here is when things get really interesting…_

_Months later, I'm perfectly happy with living on the road. And then one day these two guys wearing a black coat with red clouds on it suddenly walk up to me and then I'm dodging a bunch of kunais soaring in my direction. __Sigh._

_Well as you can see- I'm alive, so I'm going to leave it at that. But I will say this- I beat the Shark-face's ass! Hah! But seriously he really looks like a shark… __So now I'm in the Akatsuki. It's not like I have anywhere else to go… It's a very…dull place…from what I've seen so far, which is not much. __I only know the two guys who attacked me- Uchiha Itachi, raven-hair with Sharingan eyes and Hoshigaki Kisame, a blue shark-dude, and did I mention he's like 8 feet tall… _

_Yep, so now I have a bed of my own -It's very comfortable surprisingly- and my own room, which is black and blood-red- typical Akatsuki colors. Not at all depressing… I__ can't even tell if it's night or day in this hideout, but I'm tired either way. _

_Ja Ne~_

* * *

_February 10_

_I meet the rest of the members-_

Saya closed her journal, tying the blue ribbon back on. She stared down at it for a moment, her fingers running across it slowly and the corner of her lips quirked. It was just one of the last things she had left from her mother, she only wrote important, worth-remembering things in it. So there were only about five entries in it since she had found it four months ago.

'_Not like anything interesting happens around here anyway…_' Saya thought, slipping the journal back under her pillow.

A knock brought the aqua-eyed kunoichi out of her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

"Come in at your own risk." Saya announced, sitting upright, cross-legged.

The door opened and a grinning Deidara walked in, plopping down on the bed beside her.

"So how'd your mission go, yeah?" The blonde asked, glancing around at everything in the room.

"Meh. Steal a scroll from some guy –same old boring mission.

"Heh. At least you don't have to leave the base for months tracking a tailed-beast, yeah."

A small sigh escaped from the brunette's lips.

"I don't know…it's just so dull around here and when you're not around I feel like I could just drop dead at any moment." Saya admitted, falling backwards onto her bed, arm covering her eyes.

When Saya received no reply she moved her arm away and looked around the room for the blonde. "Deidara…What are you doing?" She asked cautiously when she spotted him over by her desk.

"Awe, un." Deidara cooed, "It's a baby Saya, yeah." Turning around he held a photograph of a small black-haired child wearing a light blue kimono, ribbons in her short hair.

"Hey don't look through my personal things!" Saya cried, jumping off the bed and walking over to the smirking blonde.

Keeping his back to Saya, Deidara continued flipping though the photo album, commenting mercilessly on each picture. "Awe, you look so cute in pink, yeah." Deidara teased.

"Give that back before I knock you unconscious." She threatened, as she unsuccessfully tried to snatch the album back.

"I wonder what everyone else will say when I show all these pictures of you." The former Iwagakure-Nin mused out loud with mock innocent.

"Don't you dare!" Saya fumed.

"Too late." And Deidara took off towards the door, which was located on the opposite side of the room. Saya ran across her bed and landed on the other side, blocking Deidara's path.

"Now give that back before I seriously think about killing you." Saya threatened, fists clenching.

"Nah…I think I'll make a few copies and-"

Saya jumped at him mid-sentence, hands reaching for the book being held high in the air, but ended up tripping him and causing both of them to fall onto the bed…

"What the hell?"

Itachi paused momentarily, his hand on the doorknob. He heard muffled yells and continues sounds of something being hit repeatedly. He opened the door, curious to know what all the noise was for. If he was surprised to see a raven-haired girl sitting on a blonde's back, swatting the back of his head with a book, he didn't show it. But he was quite amused.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Her menstruations stopped at the sound of a voice and she looked over her shoulder. "Oh. Itachi," Saya said with mild-surprise, "Sorry, didn't hear you enter." She got off of Deidara, moving to sit on her now messed-up bed and allowing the blonde get up.

"Ow, un." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head where a bump of forming. "That was mean Saya, yeah."

"I warned you twice, just be glad I didn't have my weapons." She retorted, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave, yeah." Deidara raised up his hands in surrender when he saw the look she was giving him. And he got up and walked out, but not before commenting on how she looked in pink, resulting in a pillow narrowly missing the escaping blonde.

Saya sighed aggregately as she stood up and started fixing her bed. Itachi walked over to the desk, taking a seat on the chair there, waiting patiently. As his eyes roamed around the room idly, his attention focused on three things- The last thing the blonde had said, about how cute Saya looked in pink, the book lying on the bed, and the dark-blue ribbon tied book that was peering from under one of the pillows.

"So are you just going to sit there staring off into space?"

Itachi hadn't noticed that Saya was done, the bed already made with her seated comfortably on it. Ignoring her remark he asked, "What's that?"

Following his stare she answered, "It's a photo album." She picked it up and handed it too him. "There's just a bunch of pictures of me when I was a kid."

Itachi opened the album and the first photo he saw was of a small girl around the age of five wearing a peach colored kimono with autumn leaves printed on it, the same looking leaves surrounding where she knelt on the ground. As he observed the photo closer he realized it was unmistakable that the girl was indeed Saya. He continued looking through the pictures, unaware of Saya looking over his shoulder as he flipped through the pages.

Itachi noticed how in every picture there was a shine in the young Saya's bright aquamarine eyes. He could see her growing older through every photo, like a flip book. And soon there were photos of her wearing a ninja outfit. Some photos had her smiling at the camera and while others were taken without her knowledge.

Itachi turned the page once more but stopped. He stared at the photo for a moment, wondering who it was. She was looking to the distance like some of the other photos but her face held sadness, and the sparkle in her eyes was gone.

"That was after my parents died." He heard her say and he had to reframe himself from jumping when he felt her breath caress the side of his face. He paused for a second, wondering-

"Why aren't there any pictures of your parents?" He knew it wasn't like him to ask of this, or to even be interested in her childhood photos let alone past. But for the past three months he had been. He was curious about the raven-haired Kunoichi he had found and maybe he-

He _felt _her sigh softly, warm air rushing against his cheek and halting his thoughts. Her hand came down to the book in his hands to flip to the very end of the album, the back of her hand brushing his fingers. When she retracted her hand he looked closely at the three people. A woman with long black hair and radiant blue eyes was holding –he guessed– a three year old Saya in her arms. Behind them with his arms around the woman and forehead touching hers was a man with spiky jet black hair and gleaming green eyes, both couples smiling at each other rather then the camera.

'_No wonder she has those eyes…'_ Itachi thought.

"They look happy."

"Hmm." Was all Saya said as her fingers traced across the photo before closing the book. She took the photo album into her hands and deposited it into one of the desk drawers before lying on her stomach on her bed, a pillow tucked under her, facing him. Saya glanced at Itachi, aqua orbs meeting red ones.

"So? No luck on your tailed beast?"

"No."

"So…why'd you come to my room?"

Itachi didn't answer.

Saya let out a 'hmm' as her eyes closed. It wasn't unusual for Itachi to be antisocial, so his two-lettered replies didn't bother her. But she was surprised that he had asked about photos of her parents and saying something like 'They look happy.' Saya could only smile to herself at the ridicules thought that came to her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Itachi watched as the raven-haired girl - no, young woman - drifted off. She had her left hand under the pillow as her right clutched the silver cross around her neck. Her face smooth, with a few dark strands of her short hair out of place and pink lips slightly parted.

His mind wondered back to the lucent pair of eyes that stared at him everyday. Those eyes that emitted a mysterious yet beautiful glow that captivated and entranced him, mirroring her soul in exactly the same way. Itachi would always hope to see those eyes look in his direction, for each time he would stare into them he felt his world dissolve around him. If only he could stare into them longer he would always think. But as he stared at the sleeping girl - she was still a girl in his eyes; despite that she was quite mature for her age - before him, he thought that this was just as good.

He suddenly had an urge to run his fingers through her hair and across her skin and slowly almost cautiously, he sank down onto his knees and reached his hand out to her. Her skin felt as smooth as silk as the pads of his fingertips brushed her cheeks and through her black tresses.

'_Saya Takara. She's different…'_ Itachi thought. _'She captivates me like no other…'_

He wondered when it had all begun. He remembered the first time they met- They had been assigned a mission to capture 'The Kira-Rozu Mitsukai' – also known as the angel God himself sent down to earth, who was killing off all of their targets and resources. They never expected her to put up such a battle; they were S-Rank Criminals for one thing so it was quite a show. Kisame was knocked unconscious with their target barely worn-out. So being impatient as he was he immediately used Tsukuyomi.

'_Maybe she really is an angel…'_

Itachi brushed his thumb across her lips, enjoying the softness of them.

'_She didn't even scream…' _His eyes softened ever so slightly at the memory and as the image of her on that cross popped up in his mind. Itachi breathed a sigh, propping his chin on his arm, his other hand cupping her cheek which felt slightly cool to him.

Though it looked like she hadn't been affected by his illusion, she was barely conscious as she came back to reality, only having enough strength to cuss loudly at him before falling to the ground. Itachi chuckled quietly at that memory. He stiffened when the hand that had once been holding the cross was now upon his. Her hand felt like ice, cooling his hand. He observed her face, nervously wondering if she was awake. His suspicions were confirmed when her eyes fluttered open. His world faded around him like always as those eyes stared straight into his. He could only watch as she stared at him for a moment longer before her eyes fluttered closed and her posture went lax. A breath that he hadn't known he was holding whooshed out of his lungs.

"Itachi…" His name escaped her lips as she leaned into his hand.

Itachi could have smiled. He switched his hands so he could grasp hers and rested his head against his arm, facing the raven-haired girl. He continued observing her face, tracing every curve of her face with his eyes once more.

Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and the face of Itachi Uchiha greeted her. Half-asleep, her hand went to rub her eyes, but not before she noticed her hand had been in his grasp. Carefully she sat upright, her mind processing what she was seeing. The dark-haired shinobi was leaning against the foot of her bed, his head resting on his arm while his free hand that had been holding hers moments ago lay by his face.

Saya smiled at the sight. A true smile, for the man before her looked like what she hoped her angel would. She chuckled at her thoughts. Calming down, she observed the Uchiha closely. Noticing how he looked completely innocent with his face relaxed and eyes closed. Her hand reached out slowly towards his outstretched hand, when raven-black eyes unveiled themselves.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his eyes - his real eyes, not those dangerous Sharingan ones.

"Saya," His voice, low and husky like always. Not showing a single trace that he had been sleeping. His eyes closed and Sharingan eyes took over.

"Afternoon sleepyhead." She teased lightly, her hand retracing back to her side. His hand shot out, catching her hand in his grip. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand a few times before he released her hand and stood up. Saya remained frozen, her eyes set on the hand he had held. Itachi glanced back at her still form before retreating out of her room.

'_What was that?'_ Saya questioned herself. Her right hand, the one he had grasped felt hot and her skin there tingled weirdly. She raised that hand up to grab her cross and almost immediately her hand cooled down. It was then that she realized her heart was beating frantically and her face felt unusually hot. _'Lord, what's wrong with me?' _She silently asked Him.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she sighed quietly. After forcefully getting her heart to settle and the red on her cheeks to go away, she stood up and walked to the door, opening it cautiously.

"Hidan." Saya greeted him. A man with silver hair and violet eyes stood before her, his bare chest right in front of her face. She took a step back to look up at his face.

"Yo, Leader-sama wants you for another mission." He said. His usual smirk plastered upon his face.

"Okay." Saya replied. Turning back into her room she grabbed her outfit out of her drawers before disappearing into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Hidan had let himself into her room and was fighting the urge to peep at the changing Kunoichi. She had left the door open - bad mistake on her part. He could well hear the sound of cloth falling onto the floor and her moving around on the other side of the wall. Making up his mind he took the necessary steps to the door frame of the bathroom just as Saya stepped out. She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You know, Jashin would kill to have you under his control." Hidan announced as casually as he could and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "He thinks you'll be a firm believer."

She didn't say anything as she gathered her kunai and such. Strapping her gloves on, she replied sarcastically, "Great choice of words."

Hidan just smirked.

Donning her mask on, she walked out of her room, Hidan following right behind her.

* * *

Itachi sat perched on top of an overhanging branch as the lone figure of Saya walked in the direction of the tree he sheltered in. She was clothed in her black leather outfit, the one she had worn as The Kira-Rozu Mitsukai.

'_Interesting…' _His eyes followed her figure as she walked past the tree, unaware of him high above her.

Just by looking at her, he could recall the feeling of her hand in his, the coolness of her skin against his own. Shaking his head, he stood and jumped down from the tree just as Saya disappeared from the clearing and into the trees. Without glancing back he went after her.

* * *

Saya grunted as she tightened the knot of the rope that trapped the 3 criminals to the tree. Standing up straight, she grabbed a red rose out of her leg pouch and dropped it by the unconscious Sound-Nin.

'_Now…for my mission…' _

Turning around, she sprinted into the coverage of the trees, her outfit blowing behind her. She looked like a black blur as she swiftly ran in the direction of Otashi Town, a good fifty miles ahead of her. As she ran, she formed a string of hand-signs. A large white wolf appeared out of a gush of wind before running in step beside her. Swiftly she mounted Kazokami and leaned down against his back while clutching his fur as he took off high into the air. He ran in the sky, picking up speed as he went. Being capable of summoning a wind wolf had many advantages. One was that it was able to run on air or more like zoom across the sky.

With a carefree smile upon her lips, the wind blew past her.

* * *

'_Damn…'_ He never knew she was able to do _that_. And he had almost lost her when that wolf shot up and out of the forest. He continued to cuss silently in his head as he jumped from treetop to treetop. He could barely make out the white blur far ahead and high above him.

What had he just witnessed - besides the giant wolf appearing out of thin air, literally? The Kira-Rozu Mitsukai, or to be more exact, Saya, was still dealing with criminals. Now that the Akatsuki knew for sure it wasn't an imposter, his assignment was complete. But he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to see Saya in action. So he continued to follow the blur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

He wasn't surprised to see Saya in her regular Akatsuki outfit when she landed. There was no question to why she didn't want anyone to know the Kira-Rozu Mitsukai was a member in the Akatsuki.

Itachi watched her enter the town before following her via roof tops. Like other towns or small villages, it was the home of regular, non-chakra welding people. There were no Ninjas or a guard post stationed at the entrance of the town – such a vulnerable position. With his straw hat shielding his eyes from the sun, he followed as she suddenly turned into a deserted alley. Hiding from her sight atop the roof, he went unnoticed.

Saya did a hand sign for a Transformation Jutsu and smoke surrounded her. When the smoke disappeared, there stood a girl with long white-peach colored hair and brown eyes. She wore a light pink dress instead of the Akatsuki cloak. All together she looked innocent and sweet, and completely not like Saya. Itachi had to reframe himself from complaining. He would have preferred the regular Saya over anything. But it was a good disguise, no matter how hideous it seemed to him.

'_But why pink hair…'_ He couldn't help but ask.

With the way Saya was looking at her new look, he was sure she was thinking the same.

"What kind of mission is this?" A whiney voice sounded out from a ramen store.

"Stop complaining Naruto!"

"But Sakura…"

THWACK

"Owwww, Sakuraaa!"

"A mission's a mission, Naruto."

"Will you two just shut-up?"

"Humph."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun!"

'_They hired __them__ to deliver the scroll…?' _Saya thought with a raised brow.

"Come on let's go," A low monotone voice said. "We have a long way to go to deliver this thing."

Saya watched from across the street as three Leaf Village Ninjas exited the restaurant, a dark haired boy leading, followed by a spiky haired blonde in an orange jumpsuit, and a pink haired girl with hearts in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! If we have some time, um…do you want to go somewhere?"

"No."

"Oh, okay…"

"I don't see what you see in him, Sakura. He's just a stuck up-"

_THWACK_

"Owwww!"

"How dare you talk about Sasuke-kun like that Naruto!"

"But Sakuraaaa!"

'_Oh, Lord, help me…'_ Saya silently begged as she followed the noisy group.

* * *

'_Well, what do you know…' _Itachi thought. _'Little brother. Nice to see you again,'_

Itachi eyed his brother as he followed them, unconsciously noting how much he had changed. His eyes darted to Saya, and he smirked at the dreaded look on her face as his brother's team continued to argue with each other.

Up ahead, the town's outskirts neared and Saya's pink head was closing in on the group of three. They finally reached the forest trail, leaving behind the crowd and Saya's potential cover, Saya silently moved into the trees, and so did Itachi. Skillfully and unnoticed, Saya and him continued through the trees as the team below kept on walking. Miles out of the town, and away from any other contacts did Saya make her move.

Her chakra sparked suddenly and Itachi watched from a good distance away as the group visibly tensed.

"Did you guys-"

A pink blur charged out of the trees, heading straight at the trio. They were obviously caught by surprise, from their bewildered looks on their faces, frozen to the spot with Saya coming at them with her kunai drawn. Sasuke was the only to get over the shock and was just fast enough to grab a kunai from his pouch but wasn't quick enough to block the slashes sent at him.

Saya jumped back as Sasuke fell onto his knees, grasping his bleeding upper arm and biting his lips in pain. His teammates finally snapped out of it and the pink-haired girl rushed to his side, asking if he was alright. The blonde one, also known as the container of the Kyuubi, cursed loudly before charging straight at Saya. She dodged and blocked his attacks effortlessly, and soon had Naruto's side bleeding. She watched him fall to his knees, gripping his side, before walking towards the remaining target.

Saya reminded Itachi of a leader, the alpha female with the way she walked so calmly with her back straight, head held up leveled and her eyes looking into those of the scared girl. A flame lit within him.

She stopped before the frightened girl who was holding his stiff brother in her arms, and delivered a small cut to her cheek. Saya bent down onto her knees, her eyes now focused on his brother. Sasuke was glaring dangerously at Saya but she ignored him as she reached around him to his pouch and grabbed a scroll. Standing up, she pocketed the scroll into her leg pouch, turned, and started to make her way back into the trees. But she stopped and turned back to the defenseless Ninja at his question, "Who are you?"

"That's something you don't need to know." Saya replied back smoothly.

Sasuke's glare hardened, "What did you do to us?"

"Paralyzing and sleeping serum," She answered casually, "Interesting that you're still awake, but don't worry, you'll live." She added teasingly with a smirk.

He scowled, "Who are you working for?"

"Guess," Saya smirked once more, seemingly to enjoy the look that crossed his face.

"You look like you're around our age," Sasuke observed, "You must be from another village."

"Ehhh, wrong," She replied like a buzzer.

"Rouge Ninja," He questioned.

"I would have killed you," Saya answered, staring at a strand of her pink hair with disgust.

"Why didn't you?" Sasuke threatened.

"Maybe because you're around my age," She replied nonchalantly, "In that case, you should be happy."

Sasuke growled, his temper getting the best of him. His eyes changed to deep orbs of blood red. "How?" Saya blinked in surprise just as three kunais were sent flying at her. Smoke surrounded her as her Transformation Jutsu disappeared because of her lack of focus, but the attacks were deflected.

"Sneaky plan," Saya complemented as the smoke cleared away, "I hated the disguise anyway."

"So this is you're real form," Sasuke glared, a scowl on his face while on the inside he was being mesmerized by her eyes.

"Give or take," Saya smirked, "Now you know who I work for, you must feel so proud."

Sasuke's eyes jerked down to the black cloak with red clouds on it, immediately recognizing it. He mentally cursed himself for not noticing it right away.

"Well," Saya murmured, looking to the sky, "Now that I've answered all your questions, I suppose I should go now."

"Wait!" Sasuke barked, "You know my brother! Tell me where he is!"

"Brother…?" Saya tilted her head to the side with a pondering look on her face. The word _cute_ crossed his mind before he pushed it away.

Her eyes moved to stare at him; her glowing bluish-green eyes looked on him. "I noticed that earlier," She mused, "You have to same eyes as Itachi… He's your brother?" She said the last part with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes! Tell me where he is so I can kill him!" Sasuke yelled out in anger, his face contorted with rage as he tried to move.

"Kill him?" Saya questioned, her head tilting as she stared at him. Sasuke's actions immediately stilled at the sight, his anger dieing down. "Hmm… Sorry, but I can't answer that last question," Saya said, with a small frown. "And now that I've answered all your previous questions, I'll be leaving."

"Wait!" Saya heard him shout when she had turned to leave. "What's your name?"

"Saya," She answered him with a tiny smile over her shoulder. "What's yours?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," He replied back.

"Well, Sasuke, till another day." Saya said before disappearing into the trees.

_'Till another day…Saya…'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

"I saw your brother on my mission," Saya stated when she saw Itachi sitting on her bed as she entered her room. Walking over to her desk, she started unpacking her stuff, "You never told me you had a brother."

"You never asked."

From Itachi's point of view, he saw her back tense before she turned around to look at him, "Well…now I am."

"What do you want to know about my brother?"

Her eyes had a determined look as she glanced to the ground, biting her bottom lip in consideration before she looked back up at him, "How old is he?"

"I believe a few months older then you."

Her lips formed in a little pout, expressing how she hated being the youngest of the group, "When was the last time you saw him."

"Not too long ago." Itachi replied, not totally lying.

"When did you tell him you were in the Akatsuki?"

"He figured it out by himself."

"You mean you never told him?" Saya asked in surprise.

"No."

"So there had to be a period of time when he didn't know. How did you explain to him why you were missing?"

"I left my village."

"And you left behind your little brother?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded unashamed.

"Where were your parents in all this?" Saya asked exasperatedly, rubbing her eyes.

"I killed them."

Her eyes darted to him, wide with surprise at his statement, "W-What?"

"I killed them," Itachi repeated, staring straight into her sea-green eyes, "I killed my whole clan."

Saya shook her head, her head bowed down while she bit her lip in disbelief. Silent, tension filled seconds passed before Saya let out the breath she had been holding and raised her head to stare at him. There was a look in her eyes Itachi had never seen before. What was it? Fear? Disgust? _Hate?_ His throat tightened at the thoughts, but he kept his face emotionless.

"_Why?"_ Short and to the point, filled with a coldness Itachi heard himself use all the time.

He didn't want to answer, Itachi realized. He didn't want to tell her his facade of an answer, didn't want her to think him a monster. He couldn't look at her as he muttered quietly, _"For power…"_

"You're lying." Her voice almost immediately replied back.

His eyes snapped back to her face and the determined look in her eyes. "How do you know?" Itachi threatened while deep down he hoped she wouldn't believe him.

"I can tell," Saya stated airily as she pushed herself from the desk and to the bathroom, stopping by her dresser to pick up an outfit. Itachi waited impatiently as she changed, the sound of clothes shuffling reaching his ears, but he respectfully kept his back to the bathroom door as she changed publicly.

The bed dipped down as Saya sat down beside him on the bed. "Are you going to tell me the truth, or should I start guessing?"

Itachi didn't answer, just looked at her from the corner of his eye. Saya was leaning back with her hands behind her, her face directed towards the ceiling. Her head tilted slightly to the side, something Itachi had realized Saya did whenever she was in deep thought.

"I don't have a clue…" She admitted after a moment with a small sigh and falling backwards onto her bed. "Want to give me some hints?" Saya asked shyly behind him.

Itachi turned around to stare down at Saya with a small smirk.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then…" Saya practically pouted.

Itachi's smirk widened, "Start guessing."

A smile came across Saya's lips at his remark despite the topic. And Itachi saw, by the sparkle in her eyes, that Saya didn't care about what he had done or the excuse he gave her.

_It felt nice to be…accepted._

His smirk soon disappeared and a sincere look crossed his face, "Thank you." Itachi said quietly.

Saya smiled lightly. "Come on," She stood up and went for one of the katanas that were displayed on her wall. "Let's spare."

* * *

"Is that all…you got?" Saya challenged with a deep breath.

Itachi just smirked and sent another fireball towards her from across the room. Saya swiftly used a Substitution Jutsu and appeared right behind him, her katana pointed at his back. Almost immediately there was a 'poof' with white smoke, and a katana held to her neck from behind.

"Give up?" A dark husky voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers along her neck.

"Hey," Saya said as she tried to gain her composure back, "At least I wasn't aiming to kill."

"That was your mistake, wasn't it?" He said a bit smug.

Saya just huffed in annoyance while Itachi removed and sheathed his weapon. "Way to be considerate." She retorted, wiping beads of sweat from her brow.

Itachi didn't answer, but watched with unseen fascination as Saya walked to the center of the large training room and pulled both her arms back ever so gracefully so the sword was held by the right side her head, the tip of the weapon pointed forward, ready to strike. She held that position for a few silent, tense seconds, her face stone-like with concentration. Then her sword thrust down, fast and true, following with a swift turn that sent her hair flowing around, and another fast side-strike using both her hands. She turned around once again, to slash downwards on her imaginary foe, and then followed it up with a spin on her heel to slice sideways, as if to cut down a person straight through their middle. Her katana remained in both her hands the whole time, her arms positioned at a peculiar angle.

Suddenly her katana clattered to the floor and her body stiffened as her right hand came up to cradle her left elbow. Itachi was at her side in a flash, almost instinctively.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hiding any emotion in his voice.

Saya shook her head. He could see her mask her pain behind an emotionless face, though her eyes were shut tight, "It's nothing," She replied shortly, "That's just what happens when you try a new weapon."

"Let me see it," His tone prevented arguments and Saya resentfully held out her left arm for him to observe. His eyes narrowed as his fingers prodded her elbow. He could see the strain the new fighting-style brought to her muscles, that in returned clenched down on her joints, mainly her elbow joint. It was amazing that she was able to spar with him in her condition.

"Come," Itachi ordered and Saya could only follow him through the empty Akatsuki halls to his room.

Sourly, Saya sat on his bed as Itachi treated her elbow with some sort of cream that he said was for muscle aches and pains. Occasionally she wouldn't be able to hide the pain and she would flinch whenever he rubbed an extremely sore spot. His fingers soon traveled higher up her arm, and slowly Saya started to relax.

A sigh escaped her pink lips and her head lolled back, eyes falling shut as his fingers eased the pain away. Her weight was now placed solely on her right arm that was propped on the bed, her left arm limp in Itachi's capable hands.

All too soon Itachi stood up and her tingling arm fell to her side. She felt her right arm give out and she fell backwards without protest onto his bed.

Itachi stared at the unconscious girl, half her body laying on the bed while her legs hung over the edge. Without a second thought he repositioned her and with an after thought, removed her sandals.

Looking at his handiwork, his eyes traveled up her body, noting her every curve with a burning emotion. He trailed upwards to her face, turned to the side with her full pink lips parted. His eyes strayed back down to her chest and remained there for a little too long for his own good. The raise and fall of supple her breasts had his full attention and a fire ignited deep within him.

Itachi wondered how he never noticed her body before. Her skin had been just as smooth has he remembered from earlier in the day, and he still wished to touch her once again, but he had noticed something new. Her scent. He had been so transfixed by her beauty then that he hadn't noticed the scent of flowers that radiated from her skin.

While he had been soothing her pain he had caught the whiff of vanilla from her hair and skin. Such a beautiful smell that suffocated his senses.

Itachi soon realized that his body temperature was raising and he dismissed himself to take a cold shower for fear that he would try something on the defenseless young Kunoichi.

Saya didn't know how long she had been out. Or how her legs had been moved to the bed and her shoes removed. All she really cared about was that she needed to take a shower. So without another thought, Saya got off of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Her clothes fell to the floor in a heap and after using the toilet she admitted herself under the warm spray of the shower.

When she finally felt clean, Saya stepped out of the shower and dried herself with the white towel hanging on the wall before wrapping it around her body and stepping back into the room. It was then, as she was wondering where her dresser was supposed to be, that she realized this wasn't her room.

Cursing at herself, Saya deliberated to either change back into her old sweaty clothes or find some new clothes. Making up her mind she walked over to _Itachi's _dresser and grabbed a random black shirt and boxers. Quickly she changed into his clothes and none too soon.

As soon as the boxers was on, hanging low on her hips, the door opened and Saya spun around to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

"I'm really sorry! I'll be gone in a second," Saya said quickly, her face feeling extremely hot.

Towel in hand, she walked to the bathroom to pick up her clothes and make a quick exit but a hand on her shoulder stopped her plan, "Stay," Itachi said with his low and husky voice, "I brought you dinner."

Looking into his red eyes, Saya tried to decline but the look he gave her shut her up. With a nod she was released and quickly she hung the towel back in the bathroom before sitting down on the bed, legs crossed.

"Thank you," She murmured as she accepted the plate he handed her. Quietly she started eating while Itachi walked towards the other side of the room and out of her sight. She could hear him changing, and a blush presented itself on her face against her will.

The bed dipped down behind her and she stiffed a gasp as two hands gripped her shoulders. "Relax," Itachi whispered into her ear.

Her dinner was all but forgotten in her lap as his thumbs pressed into her sore shoulder muscles. Saya hummed in appreciation.

"Remove _my _shirt and lie down on your stomach."

Saya had no idea why she obliged, maybe she had finally cracked, or maybe it was how his close proximity caused her mind to go blank. So nervously and with a dark blush she did as he requested. Setting down her plate on the floor, she kept her back to him as she removed her shirt before lying flat on her stomach on his bed, being careful not to reveal anything he didn't need to see.

For an hour or more Itachi worked the terrible knots out of her shoulders and back. She was about to ask him why he was doing this when his hands came down onto her back. She couldn't control the sigh of delight as he applied just the right amount of pressure between her shoulder blades, instantly erasing all the tension she had there.

She moaned as he hit a rather sore spot, using the palm of his hand he leaned forward to put pressure on the area. She could feel his breath against her naked neck and shoulder and suppressed the shudder it caused her. It was harder to ignore the fact that he was now straddling her backside though. She could feel her body suddenly reacting to him despite her mental pleas to pretend it was nothing. It was unreal, the feelings coursing through her, the burning desire. And she could feel her restraint wearing thin.

Itachi was full aware of the sounds the young Kunoichi was making underneath him. This time, when he pressed down at the middle of her back, she buried her face into the comforter between her white clenched fists and moaned loudly. Itachi felt his heart jump suddenly and adrenaline pumping through him as he slowly settled back on top of her.

He continued to rub, his hands trailing down to her backside. As his fingers reached the hem of the boxers Saya felt her control snap. She let out something akin to a growl as she grounded her hips in time against his as he made to move forward. Instantly his hands were gripping her hips and pushing her into the mattress.

Itachi let out a growl of his own, and before Saya could realize what she had just done, she felt his lips and teeth against her neck and shoulder. She let out a startled cry, which caused him to bite down on the tender skin of her neck. She felt her body melt against him, her hips grinding roughly against his, his name spilling from her lips in breathless whimpers.

Itachi ground his hips against her backside, earning a pained moan from the girl. She was all but whimpering as he kissed and nipped down her back.

He gave a startled grunt as he was somehow pushed onto the flat of his back with a thoroughly aroused young woman straddling him. Itachi was prisoner to her touches and kisses that trailed up his chest and to his neck. His world was melting around him as those lucent eyes stared at him with a predatory look, glowing unnaturally bright in the moonlit room.

The sound of his net shirt being ripped off his body brought Itachi back to his senses. Reversing their positions, Saya was trapped beneath him as he fisted his hand in her hair and dove for her lips, kissing her passionately before attacking her neck, kissing, sucking, and biting the sensitive skin there. The pleasure that coursed through her was unbearable and she felt like she was on fire.

Saya was gasping and panting when Itachi pulled back so he could admire her. "So beautiful," He whispered as he kissed his way to her precious mounds. He carefully only allowed his tongue to trace around one erect nipple before sucking it into his moist hot mouth, causing her to groan in pure ecstasy. Her slender hand fisted in his inky black hair, the tie thrown away somewhere off to the side in her desperate action.

He switched to the neglected nipple while his hand came up to occupy the other. The throbbing between her legs was out of control. Every touch from his tongue, and pinch he gave her nipples sent shocks to her core. He bit down, just hard enough, on one sensitive peak to rip a cry from her that nearly sent _him_ over the edge.

He moved back to her lips, kissing her desperately while he removed the last articles of clothing that separated them. With nothing in their way, their bodies pressed naked against each other, their tongues danced, and hands roamed unmarked territory.

"I want you…" Saya moaned breathlessly against his lips. She could feel his tip against her opening and it increased the fire within her tenfold. "Please," She whimpered.

"I can't believe," Itachi whispered against her lips, "You're here…with me…"

His mouth came down upon hers and with an animalistic growl between their lips he thrust deep into her. Itachi held her against him as Saya gasped in his mouth, and he grounded his teeth as her legs wrapped around his waist, burying him to the hilt inside of her.

His mind reeled at the feeling of being inside of her and connected to her more intimately then anyone had ever been…

"Saya…" Her eyes opened at the sound of her name and bright red eyes greeted her.

"For some reason…this feels so right." Her voice was soft and beautiful, despite the pain she was in, and their lips met in another passionate kiss.

She moved with him as he pulled back and rocked into her, setting an achingly slow pace. Their eyes remained locked as he moved against her. She had never felt so fulfilled in her life as she did at that moment. With him on top of her, inside of her, moving with her…

"I love you…" The words a mere whisper, his eyes locked on hers, burning furiously with desire and passion.

"Saya…" She kissed him before he could say anything.

"Harder, Itachi…I want to really feel you…" He couldn't speak, he simply reacted. He pulled almost completely out of her before he came crashing down on her, moving fast and rough against her body. The bed frame slammed violently against the wall with each thrust, he growled out in pure ecstasy before biting down on the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder, ripping a loud moan from her as her nails dug into the pale skin of his back.

Saya gasped, moaned, and cried as he moved in and out of her. With a final thrust and something akin to a roar, her name was ripped violently from his mouth. Time stopped as she came undone with the man in her arms, his name falling from her lips also.

His body collapsed against her sweaty, tingling frame. His lips clumsily sought out hers; kissing any exposed flesh he came across upon as he went before he made it to her lips, kissing them gently.

"_Perfect, beautiful, mine…Saya…"_ He whispered to her.

She whispered thanks and praises of her own as he gently shifted them into the comfort of the sheets of his bed, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her naked form against his own.

She fell fast asleep while he watched her. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight shinning upon her face. Her face seemed to glow and her lips were a deep red in the dark. He held her a little tighter and she tightened her own grip on his arm in response.

Itachi had this deep emotion buried within him that begged to be released. He recognized it from long ago, the need to protect his little brother all those years ago. Itachi pushed it further down without a second thought, refusing to believe for a second it applied to the woman in his arms.

Saya rolled in her sleep suddenly to curl up against him. He smiled slightly, before closing his eyes; daring to let himself sleep now that at least one thing in his somewhat dreary life had taken a drastic turn for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

Saya woke with a start, a feeling of unease settling upon her. She sat up and the arm that had been draped over her fell to her hips. She slowly turned her head to the side, afraid of what was lying beside her.

Black, silky hair lay sprawled across the pillows. His features were softened in sleep, he looked peaceful and Saya thought she had never seen him so at ease. The sight of him calmed her nerves down and she slowly lowered herself back beside him. She reached for the sheets that had fallen when a voice sounded beside her, startling her.

"You're up early."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to sleeping in a different room, especially with someone." She smirked lightly as she pulled the sheet over the both of them and curled back into his arms with content sigh.

Itachi ran a hand down her bare back, leaving goose bumps in its wake before resting on her hip. He marveled at the feel of her skin against his and her scent that had mixed with his wafting around the room and in the sheets. Her soft breasts were pushed up against his side and he could already feel their affect on him, but he didn't want to move and disturb the comforting silence.

Saya was slightly dosing on top of him, basking in the warmth he was emitting. She mumbled his name but made no effort to move.

They stayed like this for a good amount of time and Itachi was feeling the strong effect Saya had on him down south.

Her hand moved below the sheets to, he assumed, scratch her leg but it skimmed his growing erection and he moaned softly at the touch. She laughed above him before gripping his shaft with her slender hand. She laughed again when he moaned loudly and her hand starting pumping him from base to tip.

Saya watched, mesmerized by the look on his face as she pleasured him, and the sounds he was making brought an ache to her center. Suddenly an idea popped into her hand. She released him, causing him to growl lowly, and moved so she was kneeling between his legs. Recognition of what she was about to do flashed on his face and with a smirk at him; she bent down and licked his tip.

A loud growl was ripped from his lips that sent an electric shock to her core.

Before Itachi could intervene she engulfed him into her mouth. He growled like a wild beast, fisting his hand in her dark locks and bucking into her mouth over and over again. She sucked and lapped at him thoroughly, and what she couldn't fit in her mouth she pumped with her hand.

He exploded into her mouth with a thunderous yell and he _felt_ her swallow his cum, bringing him even more pleasure.

When Saya finally crawled up to him, with that smirk on her face, he pulled her down and their lips tangled erotically.

"You…" He growled against her lips before pushing her roughly onto her back. Saya just smirk as he loomed over her, his eyes dark with lust. She shivered from the pleasure she knew he was about to bring to her.

Itachi didn't disappoint.

* * *

"This is surprising," A female voice directed Itachi's eyes to the figure standing by the door. "I didn't expect you to be back for another week."

"Thing's don't always go as plan," Itachi replied with a smirk.

Saya chuckled at their little joke and let herself in, closing the door behind her. "I was wondering where you were." He said as he finished sharpening the last of his kunais.

"Had to steal some negotiation scroll between the Leaf Village and Sand Village," Saya replied as she grabbed one of his kunai and started inspecting it, "Not exactly my type of mission, but, a mission's a mission…I should let you sharpen my kunais." Saya said when she poked her finger at the tip of the weapon and a drop of blood started to accumulated.

"You should be careful." Itachi said as he took the kunai away from her and packed all of them into his pouch.

Saya grimaced suddenly and Itachi watched with interest as she headed to the bathroom. Cursing could be heard inside and he followed her to see her removing a bloody bandage from around her arm, her cloak having been disposed of onto the bathroom floor. Actually, there were quite a number of bandages around her arms and legs that had blood seeping through them.

"What happened?"

"You know how Konoha Ninjas are about their stuff," Saya tried to joke but winched at the end when she accidentally touched her open wound.

"Come here." Itachi commanded gently but sternly. Leading her onto his bed he returned to the bathroom and came out with his medical pouch and a damp towel and kneeled by her.

"The bleeding will eventually stop," Saya tried to tell him but he returned with a, "Not before it gets infected."

He wiped the blood from her arm wound with the damp towel and she couldn't help but hiss at the contact. When all the blood had finally been soaked up, teeth marks could be seen on her skin.

"I hate bull dogs," Saya answered when he looked at her. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. "Did you know the 'Copy-Cat Ninja' can summon a pack of dogs?"

Itachi shook his head at her lightheartedness attitude."He better not had seen your real face."

"I'm not that dumb," She rolled her eyes at him, then winced as he started heal her arm, "Blonde hair, brown eyes."

_'Better than pink…'_

"Do you really have to heal all my wounds?" She asked as he moved to a wound on her leg.

"Not unless you can heal your own wounds."

"I don't have that much knowledge in that area." Saya said airily.

"Amazing you're still alive."

"Well someone could have informed me about dogs…" She replied bitterly.

"It's not something I've witnessed on my own."

"How bad?" She asked quietly, breaking the silence that had only included her hisses.

"You shouldn't move too much, or at all, if you can help it. I wasn't trained to be a Medical Ninja so the wounds could reopen if you strain them." Itachi speculated. "No unnecessary movements."

"Just peachy." Saya muttered under her breath.

"You should wash off the rest of the blood." Itachi said as he stood up, having dealt with all her wounds.

"What happened to 'shouldn't move at all'?" She asked shyly with smirk.

She saw a ghost of a smirk on his lips before he turned to the bathroom. When he returned, his red eyes gleamed with mischief and, well, you could say Saya wasn't _allowed_ to move a single muscle.

* * *

Saya groaned into the pillows. The arm around her waist tightened and there was a deep chuckle by her ear. A hand crawled up her stomach to her breasts. He cupped a breast, weighing it in his hand before pinching her nipple, hard. She moaned while at the same time made a sound in the back of her throat.

"Itachi…" She whined.

He chuckled again and let his hands roam over her body with hidden affection. Saya let him see her, completely open, vulnerable and defenseless. Itachi felt _something_ inside him warm at the fact that she trusted him.

"Itachi," She whimpered, "Too much…"

He kissed her deeply, while cupping the back of her neck as he brought her over the edge.

* * *

She stumbled once more, gripping onto the man beside her to prevent from falling. He chuckled as he helped her steady her footing once again.

"This is your fault, you know?" Saya retorted at his smirk.

Itachi stayed silent, though his smirk remained, and they continued through the hallways.

"Saya, un!" Deidara called out from down the hall, "Leader wants to talk to you, yeah."

Saya breathed out a sigh and turned to Itachi, "Please come with me."

Itachi gave a short nod and they walked off. Her legs gave out for a second and she stumbled. Itachi chuckled.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Leader-Sama," Saya bowed to the dark figure across the room.

"Saya, I want you to learn this Jutsu." She accepted the scroll handed to her from the blue-haired Konnon. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Leader-Sama." Saya bowed again before exiting the room, succeeding in not stumbling.

* * *

"What did he want?" Itachi asked, walking over to her.

"He wants me to learn this jutsu." Saya answered, showing him the scroll in her hand before pocketing it into her leg pouch.

"Let's go then." Saya nodded, walking alongside Itachi.

"You've got to be kidding…" Saya muttered. Itachi looked over her shoulder at the scroll outstretched in front of them.

"It's a Silencing Jutsu," She flushed a bright red then groaned when she realized the hidden meaning. Her hands covered her face in embarrassment.

Itachi chuckled at the sight, admiring how beautiful she looked when she blushed. "It would be worthwhile to learn it." He whispered suggestively into her ear and tightened his hold around her waist.

Saya blushed harder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~

A light breeze caressed the dark haired Shinobi who was perched on an overhanging branch. He stared into the cloud filled sky with disinterest, his mind occupied by the raven haired Kunoichi known as Saya.

Three months had passed since they started their _relationship_, if you could even call it that, because nothing had changed since they stated having sex with each other. Well, actually, that was the only thing that had changed. Things got more intimate physically between them - that was it. Itachi didn't understand why that bothered him so much.

Maybe it was because of what he witnessed the last time he had followed her on a mission a month ago…

She met his little brother again, and they talked. Besides the fact that Sasuke was from _Konoha_, Itachi hadn't minded _that much_ at first, but there was a connection between them, and Itachi could plainly see that his little brother had feelings for Saya.

His hackles still rose at the thought.

But then she smiled at him. _Smiled._ Something Itachi hadn't been able to see till they were relatively close and they were small, fleeting smiles. And he had only once had her smile at him, a true smile that reached her eyes. But she _smiled_, and _laughed _for Sasuke, after just two encounters with him. The ideas that swarm in his head left an ache in his chest.

Did Saya _like_ Sasuke…?

Why did it hurt to think that Saya had feelings for another man…?

Did she have feelings for _him_…?

For some reason he wished she did. He wished that it was him that she would smile at, and laughed with, and would have her full attention.

But it wasn't him. And it hurt.

It shouldn't have, but it did.

He hadn't expected them to become lovers after their first night together and the many times after that. He hadn't expected anything. They made no promises that they would be anything more then partners. No commitments.

Maybe she was finally getting sick of it all.

Maybe she wanted more then just sex.

Maybe she wanted a lover.

Maybe he wanted to be her lover…

Someone who would hold her in their arms every night and not just when they had sex. Someone who would make love to her, worship her the way she deserves to be. Someone who would kiss her, not with lust, but with love.

…Had he ever really kissed her before?

Itachi wanted to be Saya's lover. He wanted to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to her through the night. Cherish and love her like a woman needs to be. He needed her, something that he hadn't realized in the cloud of lust. He couldn't lose her. Not when there was a chance that he… that he loved her.

He was in love with Saya. It felt _right_, for some reason, like it was meant to be-

"_I love you…"_

She had told him that on the night they became one for the first time, and he never answered her…

"_I love you…"_

Itachi's heart pounded wildly in his chest as her confession rang through his head. The feeling that he got from her words was indescribable. But he liked it. He smirked lightly before jumping off the branch and walking into the hideout.

* * *

The click of her door woke Saya up from her dreamless sleep, senses alert. Keeping her breathing even, so not to alert the intruder, she glanced at the black figure by her door. Her hand closed around a kunai she hid under her pillow, and with lightening speed, she sat up while sending the kunai flying towards the intruder.

The black figure moved just enough so the kunai missed and calmly walked towards her on the bed. Saya was about throw another kunai when she saw bright red eyes appear out of the dark.

"Itachi," Saya gasped with relief, "Fuck you scared me."

She could only see his red eyes has he walked closer to where she laid and she scooted over as a silent invitation for him to join her, before curling up under the sheets, her back facing him. She heard clothing fall to the ground before the bed shifted and two arms wrapped around her from behind. Saya was pulled against a warm, naked, broad chest. She made a sound in the back of her throat as he rubbed his face against her bare neck, sending sparks over her skin.

"Could we just sleep tonight?" Saya pleaded quietly in the dark.

"That's what I had in mind." Itachi whispered into her ear.

"Oh…?" She asked in surprise, but none the less thankful. She snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Goodnight." He kissed her temple.

"Night…" Saya said with a small smile as she fell asleep.

* * *

Saya awoke wrapped in strong arms and a smile on her lips. Sometime during the night their positions changed and now she laid half-atop of him with her arm draped over his deliciously bare chest. The gentle, peaceful expression Itachi had maked her smile widen. She raised her hand so she can run her fingers through his silky hair while she stared at him, transfixed. Her fingers traveled lower to glide over his cheeks and lips before cupping the side of his neck as she resting her head in the crook of his neck.

She could get used to this. Sleeping in his arms and waking up just the same way. It was something to appreciate with Itachi.

Muscles rippled underneath her and she watched with held breaths as Itachi's eyes opened. How she loved his eyes… A deep shade of brown, almost as dark as his pupil. Almost.

Breathless seconds past as they held eye contact before she whispered, "Morning,"

His eyes closed and reopened, but with Sharingan eyes.

"Don't," Saya said before she could stop herself, "I like your real eyes."

Itachi stared at her intensely, his Sharingan eyes searching. Then he closed his eyes and deep brown eyes replaced them. Saya sighed at the sight, a smile forming. And unconsciously she realized Itachi had let down a barrier.

She lowered her head and brushed her lips against his before leaning back to see how he responded. His face seemed to have softened, maybe from sleep, she didn't know. She could feel his hand cupping the back of her neck and guiding her down for another kiss. Saya didn't hesitate. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and she _smiled_ as her eyes drifted closed. There was such a difference from how they usually kissed, and it warmed her heart. His lips worked against hers, but in a gentle manner, like a caress. It took Saya by surprise.

Suddenly shy, Saya responded with uncertainty. Feeling her discomfort in their kisses, Itachi drew circles on the back of her neck with his thumb. Slowly, she got the hang of it, and with renewed determination, worked her lips against his eagerly. Her name left his lips in a whisper and she pulled back to stare into his eyes. Their faces were so close; she could feel his breaths against her skin.

"What do you want to do today?"

Saya tilted her head, an old habit. "I thought you were on your mission."

"Tomorrow," Itachi replied dismissively, his hand gliding lower to cup her chin, thumb stroking her cheek.

Saya was momentarily speechless at his action. Never before had Itachi showed such a display of affection. "H-How about training?" She stumbled over her words, still shocked.

Itachi nodded, "In an hour."

"Why?" Saya asked before she could stop herself.

"Because I want to hold you a little longer."

Saya swooned at his words.

'_Babe, you can hold me as long as you want.'_

Itachi smirked.

Heat flared in the back of her neck. Did she just say that out loud?

"I plan to," He whispered huskily, a deep purr in his chest. Saya couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face or the way her heart fluttered in her chest.

* * *

Saya threw her right leg out for a kick to the stomach, which her opponent countered by grabbing her leg in one hand and aiming a blow to her head. She used her arms to block his attack, and in a desperate action to claim her leg back, threw her body sideways so she spun in the air. Her other foot narrowly missed Itachi's head, and she followed it up with an upwards strike to his jaw from the ground with her foot that connected. Hard.

Itachi jumped backwards, clenching and unclenching his jaw as Saya righted herself. She smirked at him, her sea-green eyes glowing with amusement. Standing up straight, she raised a fisted bandaged wrapped hand up at him and moved a finger back and forth in a 'come-hither' motion.

Itachi growled at her arrogance, his Sharingan eyes flashing menacingly. In a flash, he was behind her. Saya spun around, bending backwards from the fist aimed for her, and did a backwards cartwheel, her feet hitting his chest in the process, twice. She continued wheeling backwards till they were a good distance away form each other.

"What's wrong, Itachi? Afraid to hit a girl?" Saya grinned.

Despite her taunt, Itachi smirked. Her confidence amused him, but he respected her strength and speed. Saya's specialty was Taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat. And she was very skilled at it. The past two hours proved it. Albeit, Saya wasn't totally unscarred, Itachi had gotten a number of good hits on her. On the other hand, so had she.

But, Itachi was skilled at seeing openings when they presented themselves.

Itachi blocked a high kick sent at face; something he realized was her preferred area to attack him at. He aimed a punch to her head, which as he expected, she tried to block using her arms as a shield. But instead of hitting her, he grabbed a hold of the lose ends of the bandage wrapped around her fists, and tugged _hard_.

Saya gasped as she was suddenly yanked forward, her arms being pulled down at the same time - her head unprotected from a blow that could possibly knock her unconscious.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Saya turned her head to the side in a last hope of shielding herself. Instead of the blow she expected, she fell against a hard chest with a loud, _"oof"_.

Glancing up, she looked at Itachi wide surprised eyes while his free arm snaked around her waist. "Why didn't you hit me?" Saya asked, bewildered.

"Now, why would I do that?" He asked with a deep, muscular voice. The corners of his lips curled up in amusement, his Sharingan eyes filled with mirth.

"Because, we're sparring!" Saya practically shouted, hating that he was enjoying her puzzlement. "And that was a cheap shot!" She defended.

Itachi smirked at her obvious irritation, which just peeved her off more, "Let us go." He said, already leading her out without her consent.

"You're impossible." He heard her whisper under her breath.

Itachi swiftly caught her by the waist, pulling her against him and slanting his mouth over hers in a possessive kiss. He pulled away suddenly, smirking at her dazzled expression, before leading her towards the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~

She was freezing. Teeth chattering, skin pale cold. And at the moment, she hated The Land of the Snow with all her heart. More than that, she hated how fragile a frozen pond could be.

Saya clutched onto the back of Kazokami, shivering from the piercing needles that hit every part of her damp body. She knew this was stupid, trying to get back to the hideout. But right now, she was too cold to think straight. All she knew was that she couldn't risk slowly being frozen to death if she slept in that freezing, barren land.

She prayed she could make it back.

* * *

Itachi had to see her. The only thing that had crossed his mind since their mission had ended was the he _needed_ to see her again, hold her against him and kiss those sweet lips of hers. Maybe even get her in bed and _show_ her how much he missed her.

Desire flared through him at the mere thought. But either way, he knew he couldn't handle another day without her at his side. However, he also knew he wouldn't be welcomed into her bed in the state he was in. So, after dropping all his belongings into his room, he opted for a shower.

All those sleepless nights, his only companion in the dark was the image captured in his mind. Of a young woman with mystifying eyes that outshined the stars, and hair as dark as the night itself. Full pink lips that begged to be kissed. Just knowing that the woman in his mind was in the same building as him – he had to reframe himself from charging to her.

When he could wait no longer, Itachi stepped out of the water and dried himself. In a black net shirt and baggy pants he walked down the dark halls to her room. As he got closer, something inside him coiled tighter and tighter till his body begged to run to her.

_Need._ He needed her. Needed to hold her, see her, cherish her.

_His Saya._

Reaching her door, he turned the knob and stepped inside. The smell of vanilla reached his nose immediately. Through the darkness, and with the help of the moonlight shinning through the windows, he could see the outlines of the furniture in her room. Along the floor, clothes were strewn about. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

He looked to the side, to the bed in the middle of the room, and could see her figure under the sheets, black hair uncovered. But he saw second figure next to her.

_There was another in bed with her._

Rage and jealousy sparked to life in him. He could feel his Sharingan eyes changing. Itachi strode to the other side of the bed, observing the patch of hair peeking out from under the covers. His hand shot out to the corner of the sheets and he yanked it to the side.

Itachi didn't know exactly what to expect. But it was defiantly not what he saw.

A_ wolf_ was curled up against Saya, its long tail draped over her. Its ears perked up from on top of its head, before its lean body rose from the bed. It turned to face him, dark eyes narrowing and lips curling back, showing its sharp canine teeth. A growl rumbled in its chest. A warning. Itachi raised his hands up to show he meant no harm. And slowly the beast clamed down, its posture relaxing. It stared at him long and hard, eyes searching. Calmly, Itachi stood there as the wolf evaluated him. As if it was content with what it found, it bowed its head at him.

Suddenly, the creature was surrounded by flames that appeared out of thin air. It lit the whole room and filled it with welcoming warmth. And just like that, it was gone. Burned away to nothing.

With nothing in his way, Itachi finally saw his Saya. She had been completely bare under the sheets and he could see every curve of her perfect body. Another image he will always remember. Itachi unclothed himself in an animalistic haste, leaving not a single barrier between them. Thoughts of limbs tangling and skin against skin filled his mind as he did so. Sliding into bed, he pulled her to him before pulling the sheets over them.

She felt like ice in his arms - which explained the fire-elemental wolf. But he could easily solve that. And with _his_ Saya flushed against him, he was at ease. All the tension and worry from before slowly draining away. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

Itachi couldn't describe the feeling in his chest…

He felt…_complete_. He didn't know how else to phrase it. Either way, Itachi wanted it to never end.

His Saya stirred in his arms, mumbling softly. He shifted her onto her back so he could stare down at her as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes, half-lidded with sleep, starred up at him. "Itachi…?"

He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, entwining his fingers with hers when she reached for his hand. "You're back…" Saya said quietly as he placed a kiss at the back of her hand, "Welcome back."

"I'm back," Itachi said softly.

She smiled lightly, before a yawn broke through, leaving her eyes watery. Itachi watched as she rubbed her eyes, reminding him of a small child. He smiled slightly at the sight.

"You're so warm," Saya mused innocently, scooting closer to him under the sheets.

"And you're freezing," Itachi replied back teasingly, releasing her hand to drape his arm over her. "What happened?"

A look of content crossed her face as she enjoyed the warmth radiating from him, her eyes falling closed, "I was in The Land of Snow, and fell into a frozen lake or something," A shiver raked through her at the memory. "I didn't see it…"

Itachi placed a kiss on her forehead. Pulling the blankets further over them, he settled onto his side beside her. Itachi watched as Saya slowly surrendered to sleep, despite her protests. Her breathing slowed and soon became shallow. "Goodnight, Itachi…" She whispered, her eyes opening to stare at him for a few seconds before they fell shut.

"Goodnight, Saya," Itachi whispered back.

'_I love you…'_

* * *

Itachi awoke alone in bed with the sound of the shower running next door. With a smirk, he got off the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He saw Saya behind the glass doors of the shower, hands in her hair and water sliding sensuously down her skin. He stepped in with her, unnoticed, as she was rinsing her hair.

Saya turned around and took a sharp intake of breath when she saw him. "Don't do that!" She hissed.

Itachi smirked and took a step closer to her. She didn't retreat back and they ended up pressed against each other with the spray of the water showering them. "Scared?" He taunted.

"Just a little bit." Saya said sarcastically. She stared at him for a few seconds, her beautiful eyes capturing him. When she looked away to the side, her hand reaching for the bottle of soap, he gently grabbed her wrist. Saya stared at him in question, her hand retreating back to her side.

Itachi grabbed the soap and squeezed a good amount into his hand before placing it back, "Turn around."

Saya tilted her head in a questioning manner as always, but faced the spray of the shower, looking over her shoulder at him. Rubbing his hands together, he placed them on her shoulders and started spreading the soap over her skin. Her skin was soft and warm under his hands. Just looking at her, her hair damp and water sliding over her body, he was beginning to get aroused. He slid his hands teasingly over her bottom, smirking when she shot him a glare.

He squeezed more soap, and when he instructed, Saya turned around, her front completely bare for his greedy eyes. But he fought the lecherous act; instead he stared into her eyes as his hands ran over her skin. However, he couldn't stop from lingering on her breasts longer than needed. He lowered onto his knees to wash her legs, ignoring the treat right in front of him.

Itachi stood up and watched as she rinsed off, her hands going through her hair once more and eyes falling closed. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. When she was done, she stepped around him and started to return the favor. It was so intimated, what they were doing. He knew he would never mind a moment with her like this again. With her breath fanning over the back of his neck, and hands sliding over his back…

His train of thought was cut off when she squeezed his ass. He growled low in his throat, looking over his shoulder at her. "Don't start what you're not going to finish." Itachi warned.

Saya rolled her eyes at him, "Turn, please."

He did so, his eyes staring deeply into hers. He felt her hands on his chest, but he was lost in her eyes. It was only when her hands moved lower, did he lose eye contact. Itachi shut his eyes tight, willing his arousal to go away. He wouldn't ruin this moment.

He heard a laugh and felt her hands on his legs. When she was done, she rubbed his arms encouragingly, whispering his name. He opened his eyes to see her smiling up at him. Through her eyes and smile, he could see she was proud in him. To further confirm that, she kissed him gently on the lips, her arms wrapping around his neck lovingly. He saw her mouth open as if to say something, but no words came and she closed her mouth. A sad expression crossed her face, her eyes losing its glow. She gave him a small smile instead.

His heart reached out for her. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her lips. "What's wrong?"

Saya shook her head, "It's nothing. Can we get out?"

Itachi nodded, and immediately missed the feel of her in his arms when she stepped away and out of the shower. He helped dry her, receiving a smile in return.

She took the towel from him, drying him off like he had done for her. They shared a small kiss, which Itachi tried to deepen by snaking his arm around her and pulling her closer. But, with a smirk, Saya pulled away and threw the towel over his head, escaping from his hold.

Itachi heard her laughter as she retreated into the bedroom and he smirked.

Inside the bedroom, he grabbed the clothes he had disposed of the night before. His eyes were on Saya as she dressed herself, and every once in a while she looked over her shoulder at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

When Itachi had his shirt and pants on, he walked up behind Saya, who stood staring out of the windows, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned into his chest, her hands moving to rest on his. With her head by his shoulder, she stared up at him. He could see hesitation in her eyes, as if she wished to say something but thought twice about it.

That didn't stop Itachi from asking, "What's wrong?"

Saya didn't answer immediately. She stared at him intently, her eyes searching, before she shook her head. "I just need to take a walk." Saya said quietly.

Itachi's arms fell to his side as she pulled away from him, avoiding his eyes. "When will you be back?" Was the only thing he could say.

"After dinner," Saya answered quietly, already heading to the door.

Itachi could do nothing, but watch her leave. She didn't turn back to spare him a glance, or say 'goodbye'. It was only when she was halfway through the doorway did he speak up, "Come to my room tonight."

She paused, her right hand fisting at her side. He heard her sigh before she walked out.

He didn't know why he had said what he did, but he realized it sounded like he wanted to have sex with her tonight. In the back of his mind, he reasoned that he had probably just destroyed all of Saya's respect for him.

Itachi just stood there, his heart heavy. The pain suddenly came back tenfold. From the pain, he remembered the decision he had made a month ago. He still had yet to act out on it.

She had pulled away from him, not once, but twice. She was slipping away from him. If he kept holding back, he knew he was going to forever lose _his_ Saya. She wouldn't be _his_ Saya anymore. He shouldn't have let her leave earlier, he was doing nothing but allow her to slip away. But he had more sense than to run after her and demand she come back.

No, she needed time to think. She had been trying to tell him something. Something, from the look in her eyes, that would change the both of them.

And Itachi had to figure out how to tell her he loved her.

_Tonight._

Everything came down to tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~

Saya had retreated deep into the forest surrounding the hideout. She had been praying to God for answers she knew wouldn't be given. But she had been able to clear her head.

Holding her cross tightly in her hand, she stood in front of the stranded building that was the hideout. Saya had it all planned out in her head. First, she was going to take a nice, hot shower, and take longer than usual doing so. Brush her teeth, just to waste time. She'd wear her regular plain pajamas – black tank top and shorts. Then, take her sweet time walking to Itachi's room, and…

Well, Saya didn't know what to expect after that…

_'Lord, help me...'_

* * *

Itachi had been waiting for her.

He was sitting on his bed when Saya entered his room. She could just barely see his face through the darkness, the moon being the only source of light. He stood up as soon as the door was closed, taking the few steps to reach her. He took her hand in his and held it to his bare chest. She could feel the faint beat of his heart under her hand as she continued to stare up at him. Itachi leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Saya didn't have time to respond before she was lead to the bed.

Instead of being pushed backwards into the bed like she had expected, Itachi threw the sheets to the side, and laid down on his side, his arm outstretched, indicating her to lie next to him. She did so, her eyes furrowed in confusion. Itachi reached over, pulling the blankets over them before circling his arm around her. He kissed her again, more deeply this time, and rolled them over so she was trapped beneath him.

Again he pulled away before she could respond, leaving her frowning at him. Itachi didn't say anything, just stared at her, making Saya feel self-conscious. It was only when she felt his breath fan out across her face, did she realize he had moved in closer. Itachi rested his forehead against hers, still staring deeply into her eyes.

Saya wasn't sure what to do – this was something Itachi had never done before, one out of many…

But Saya enjoyed being surrounded by him, his weight carefully placed on her so she could feel his body on top of her, yet not crushing her. On an impulse, Saya wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand removing the tie in his hair. Raven locks fell down, tickling her cheeks. The whole time he watched her with silent fascination.

The moment felt so perfect. They were in their own little world, just the two of them in each others' arms. Saya could have stayed like this forever. He tilted his head, his lips brushing against hers.

"I want more," Were the soft words said against her lips.

"What do you want?" Saya asked gently, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. He placed a kiss on her lips before pulling far enough away so they could look at each other without going cross-eyed.

Itachi stared at her, seeming to be choosing his words carefully, "I want _us_ to be more," He confessed quietly in the dark, "I want you to be _mine_…Only mine." He whispered the last part, his eyes softening.

Saya's heart was racing in her chest, hoping Itachi was saying what she thought he was. "Yours," Her arms tightened around his neck lovingly, "I was always yours."

She could see it in his eyes, his internal battle. "I love you, Saya." He said it quietly with his dark, husky voice.

A smile formed on her lips, tears building in her eyes for no apparent reason. Only in her midnight fantasies had she thought she'd ever hear those words. "I love you too." Saya said with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Itachi had never seen such a beautiful woman like Saya. And the fact that she loved him made it unbelievable.

He kissed her tears away as she silently cried. She turned her face to the side in protest and instead he placed kisses on her exposed neck, his nose rubbing against her skin gently. Her hands went to his shoulders in a weak, heartless try attempt to get him to stop. He felt the shiver that ran though her, and smiled slightly when he heard her sniffle, "I'm done," Saya announced quietly.

Itachi removed his face from her neck and watched as her hand rose to attempt to rub her tears away. But he grabbed her wrist; stopping her and causing her turn her face back towards him. His hand reached out to her, cupping the side of her face. Saya stared at him curiously, her head tipping to the side a fraction. Using his thumb, Itachi wiped the tears away. She smiled softly, love in her eyes.

_Love…_

Itachi leaned in and captured her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands weaving into his hair. Itachi kissed her with burning passion, trying to convey his desire and love for her. Saya responded with vigor, her lips working just as furiously with his. Saya pulled away with a gasp, her pupils slightly dilated. "Make love to me, Itachi."

Itachi kissed her gently in reply. He shifted off of her, and rested on his knees, straddling her. He held her eyes as he removed her clothes, intent on granting her plea. He kissed her again when he was done, before trailing kisses down her slender neck. He licked and sucked the skin where shoulder met neck, avoiding the chain of her necklace, and Saya withered under him, a whimper coming from her throat. He placed a hand on her hip, steadying her and continued further down.

Itachi swiped his tongue over a hardened nipple, before suckling it into his mouth. Her back arched off the bed, her hand gripping his hair tightly. Little moans left her sweet mouth, accompanied by his name. He sucked harder, his tongue licking her nipple at the same time. His free hand moved to her unoccupied breast, pinching her erect nipple, hard, and making the woman under him gasp in pleasure. His member tightened at the erotic sound. He switched menstruations, giving each bud the same treatment.

Saya breaths were shallow when he pulled away, his eyes taking in the submissive state she was in, and how her nipples stood out sexily, a rosy red. Her eyes found his, burning with desire.

Itachi shifted backwards and onto his stomach, out of reach of her hands. He kissed her stomach, his tongue swiping across her skin and causing the muscles underneath to twitch. He moved lower, placing a kiss on her black curl. His hands relocated to her thighs, spreading them apart. Saya's breaths came out ragged with anticipation, as did his. Saya whimpered when she felt his breath on her sex, her hips buckling against her will. Itachi chuckled darkly before moving in for a taste. From slit to nub, his tongue licked once. Saya cried out his name, her sex clenching.

Itachi stiffed a moan – how he needed her! But tonight would be all about Saya.

His tongue entered her cavern, hot and moist with her juices. Saya moaned, her hips buckling and sex clenching. He pulled out before thrusting his tongue back in, over, and over, and over again. Having been with Saya so long, Itachi knew what drove her wild.

Itachi removed his tongue and plunged two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out of her while licking and sucking her clit. "Itachi!" Saya came into his awaiting mouth, racks of pleasure shooting through her. Her sex clenched around his stilled fingers and Itachi imagined it being his cock. He groaned into her clit.

When her orgasm subsided, Itachi straddled her once more. Saya's eyes were closed tight, her hands in her own hair and head tilted to the side. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, emphasizing her breasts. His hands closed around them, squeezing once before pinching her nipples. Saya tossed her head to the other side, her eyes staying shut.

"Saya." Itachi rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger – another thing that drove Saya crazy.

Her eyes shot open, lust clouding her eyes. Her hands untangled from her hair to grip his shoulders. Itachi pinched her nipples and watched her toss her head back, "Itachi!" she cried out in pure ecstasy.

Itachi was so hard for her. He wanted to be inside her so badly he was hurting. He would bring them both immense pleasure, he knew. She would cry his name has she came violently, and he would hold out as long as possible, prolonging her orgasm… Itachi felt the world turn upside down suddenly, and blinked to see Saya above him. She leaned down and gave him a deep, passionate kiss that left him breathless when she pulled away. She smirked down at him and formed a serious of hand-signs he recognized for the Silencing Jutsu. When she was done, she leaned down and trailed kisses down the side of his neck, marking him as hers.

Her lips moved to his chest, and he gasped when they closed around his nipple. Her tongue licked his nipple like he had done to her. And soon her fingers were pinching his other nipple. Itachi had never experienced this. He never let Saya be on top, he liked to be the dominating one, but at the moment he wondered why.

With a 'pop' she released his hardened nipple, and grinned coyly at him, her hands moving to his boxers. She pulled his boxers down his legs, releasing his erection. Her hand grasped his cock, causing Itachi to groan loudly. He shut his eyes as her hand moved up and down along his staff, his hands fisting in the sheets. His breathing was shallow even to his own ears. He was going to come soon…

Something hot and wet engulfed him, and a primitive snarl escaped Itachi. He looked down to see Saya's head between his legs, her head bobbing along his shaft. Itachi clenched his teeth, his hips buckling in pleasure. Her tongue licked the underside and the tip of his cock as her lips moved up and down his erection_. _Her name erupted from his lips in a roar as he came into her mouth, his hips buckling with his release.

Itachi laid there on the bed, gasping and trying to regain his breath. He could feel her hands rubbing his chest, her mouth attached to his neck. "Saya…" He whispered breathless into the dark, his eyes opening.

"Yes, love?" She nuzzled his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her frame, kissing her temple. "Thank you."

Saya chuckled by his ear. "You shouldn't thank me yet."

Her hand grasped his cock once again, getting him hard again, which didn't take to long. With him ready, she rose to her knees, and settled her self right above his erection with that fox grin.

Itachi's eyes widen in realization and before he could protect, she thrust down on him. They moaned in unison, both of them missing the feel of each other after so long. Saya rocked against him, her hips moving back and forth, and body rising up and down on him. His toes curled at the sensation. He watched her move on top of him, eyes shut and ecstasy written all over her face. The sight made him harder. She picked up the paste, slamming herself down on him and rocking back and forth widely, her hands on his chest for support, moaning above him in abandonment.

Itachi buckled unexpectedly, causing Saya to bounce on top of him, making her gasp in pleasure, and creating the most amazing friction between them. "Do it again." She whimpered, her sex tight around him.

Itachi gripped her hips with his hands, pulled her up and thrust into her from below, again and again. Saya's cries and moans filled the room accompanied by his own moans of pleasure. He could feel her release coming and without thinking, he flipped them over, hooked a leg over his back, and started pounding into her. Saya cried his name in his ear, her hands gripping his shoulders.

Saya warned him she close, and Itachi moved faster, penetrating her deeper. She screamed his name in release, her back arching off the bed. Her sex clenched and unclenched around him, guiding him to his own release. But he held on strong, wanting Saya to experience pleasure like no other. Itachi's continuous thrusts prolonged Saya's orgasm and she screamed as the pleasure only intensified.

"Itachi, please…" She cried into his ear. "It's too much! I-I can't-" A second orgasm ripped through her, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

This time Itachi followed, his orgasm shooting through him, so powerful it shook his whole body, leaving him drained. With the last bit of strength, he pulled out of his lover and collapsed beside her, face-first onto the pillows.

They lay there, panting, and completely exhausted from their love-making. Itachi heard Saya shifting around, but was too tired to look. He felt the soft silk of the sheets against his skin and a hand rubbing up and down his back. He relaxed even more, his breathing slowly evening out. A kiss was placed on his shoulder and this time Itachi responded. He pushed himself onto his back, his head to the side and staring at the beautiful woman next to him. Her hand cupped the side of his face lovingly, and she placed a kiss on his lips, "Thank you."

"I should be thanking _you._" Itachi smirked slightly.

Saya smiled softly, placing her forehead against his. She closed her eyes, looking as if she was sleeping.

"I love you, Saya." Itachi said quietly to no one in particular.

A smile reached her lips. "I love you too, Itachi." Her eyes opened, aquamarine orbs staring at him with love that filled his heart.

The look in her eyes encouraged him to ask, "Can I be yours?"

Her eyes seemed to glisten, "Silly," She smiled, "Only mine…"

"Yours." Itachi smiled.

Saya smiled, her eyes glowing. "I love you, Itachi."

"And I, you, my Saya."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~

"Have I ever told you that you look a bit…dark?" Saya asked with fake innocence.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"It's just – your new clothes make you seem…evil." Saya deadpanned.

He smirked, "And your Akatsuki cloak doesn't?

She looked down at herself in regular clothes, "I only wear it when I'm missions."

"And how often is that?"

Saya gave him a dry look, "I'm not one of the members who capture the tailed demons."

"You're just the one who steals villages' scrolls." Sasuke smirked.

Saya flashed him a smile. The smile slowly faded as she held eye contact with Sasuke. She looked to the ground, staring at a fallen leaf while biting her bottom lip unconsciously.

"What is it that you want to say?"

"You first," Saya said, not looking him.

_Silence_… A sigh, then-

"I'm leaving my village."

She looked up. "Why?"

Sasuke was staring to the side, avoiding her eyes. "I…want power."

Saya raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay? So, where are you going?"

He turned back to stare at her, a look of disbelief on his face. His voice hid nothing, "You're not going to try and stop me?"

She shrugged casually, "I left my village when I was twelve – that was only three years ago. There's a whole other world outside the village gates."

"But I'm doing it to get stronger."

"It's good that you want to challenge yourself as a shinobi. You learn a lot of different things in other villages." Saya lectured, not seeing Sasuke's real meaning.

"I'm going to Orochimaru." He said, observing her reaction.

She tilted her head, "I've never been there before."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, earning him a weird look from the woman sitting on the grass a couple of feet away from where he was sitting against a tree.

"What's so funny?"

"Orochimaru is a person. The Village Hidden in Sound is his personal village. He looks like a snake, and is one of the Three Sanin. But he's a S-Rank Nin and is wanted in about every village." Sasuke explained.

"O-ro-chi-ma-ru?" Saya pronounced carefully before shaking her head, "Never heard of him."

Sasuke almost slapped his forehead. "It's like you live under a rock."

She stuck her tongue at him childishly. "So why do you want to go to this – Orochimaru person?"

"He can give me power." He said, staring at the hand clenching in his lap.

"Rrright, I got that. But why do you want power?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"So I can kill my brother," Hate dripped from his words, "He killed my whole clan and I will get my revenge."

Understanding dawned on her. "Do you know why he did it?" Saya asked, still not knowing the answer for herself.

"_For power._" Sasuke spat, his sharingan eyes taking over his normal eyes for a few seconds.

Saya didn't say anything but stare up at the blue sky, leaning back on her arms. She still had no idea what Itachi's real reasons were…

Sasuke stared at the woman before him. She hadn't said a thing about his choice to leave his village and he was anxious to hear her thoughts…

"Do you have anything to say to me?" He asked with his usual emotionless voice.

"Well," Saya looked at him for lips pursed, "I don't think going with an S-Rank Nin is the best idea, especially if he's wanted. But if you think it's the only way to gain power… Just be cautious."

Sasuke nodded, relief flooding him for unknown reasons. "I will."

"You know," Saya drawled, looking back up at the sky, "I don't think Itachi killed for the reason you think he did. Just think about it." She added the last part when his chakra sparked against his will.

He remained silent, contemplating her words, but not believing it for a second, "Your turn to share."

She grimaced, her eyes wavering from his gaze. "It's about your brother…" Sasuke sat up straighter, interested. Saya bit her lip nervously, catching his attention.

"What is it?"

"He and I… we're together." If Sasuke hadn't been giving his full attention to her, he would have missed her hushed words.

"What do you mean?" He heard himself hiss.

She looked away to the side, stating more clearly, "We're lovers."

Confusion and hurt came first, then rage and betrayal. Sasuke shot to his feet and stalked towards Saya. Faint outlines of his chakra could be seen around him. She scrambled to her feet, unprepared for his advancement. She retreated a few steps back before standing her ground as he continued to advance on her.

"How could you?" Sasuke yelled, his voice breaking slightly.

Saya gave no reply back, her florescent bluish-green eyes staring at him.

"Why?" He was right in front of her now. He could just reach out and shake her but he reframed, for now.

Her face held sympathy, her voice quiet, "I'm sorry."

He gripped her arms tightly, his eyes shutting close with disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke." He heard her voice crack with emotion as she said this.

Sasuke released her arms harshly, forcing her to take a step back. He turned around, his back to her, and looked over his shoulder with a glare, "Leave. Before I kill you." He turned back forward. He only took five steps before he had to look back…

Saya was gone.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

Itachi had taken yet another from him.

* * *

He stood outside the small town, his patience wearing thin. If she wasn't back in five minutes, Itachi was going after her.

No sooner had he thought of this; he saw her walking up the dirt road to the town. Itachi was at her side in an instant, pulling her to his chest. "What happened?" He asked by her ear.

Saya buried her face in the crook of his neck, her arms clutching onto his back. "He threatened me." She whimpered, her tone disbelieving yet sorrowful.

He kissed the top of her head, his hand rubbing up and down her back comfortingly. "Let's go home."

She nodded wordlessly.

* * *

"Saya…" Itachi moaned. The woman under him whimpered, her legs tightening around his waist.

"More…" She whispered breathlessly. Gasping when he penetrated her deeper.

She had been silent when they reached the hideout. He washed her, trying to get a response from her, but only received an empty stare. So he resorted to pleasure.

His mouth found a taunt nipple, sucking it delicately. Her sheath tightened around his cock, a whimper escaping her lips. Her hand fisted in his hair, tugging on it harshly while her back arched off the bed. Saya came undone with a scream of his name, her hips buckling against his in abandonment. Itachi groaned, his head falling forward as he continued to thrust into her. Once, twice, three times, before he released inside his lover.

Itachi fell onto his forearms from exhaustion. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, panting against her skin. The hand in his hair fell away, trailing down the back of his neck and past his shoulders where both hands rubbed his back idly. He placed a kiss on her neck before pulling away and out of her. He settled on his side while she remained on her back. Draping an arm over Saya's waist, he pulled her closer. She opened her eyes at him, a small smile on her lips, "Thanks."

Itachi's lips quirked up. He leaned down and captured her lips, his tongue sneaking into her mouth. She hummed in appreciation as their tongues danced.

Lack of oxygen caused them to pull away. He rested his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling together. Saya hissed suddenly and Itachi pulled back to see her scratching at a white square stuck to the underside of her arm. He grasped the attacking hand and looked at the patch closely, "What is that?"

Saya blew a strand of hair out of her eyes with irritation, "Some birth control patch Sasori gave me. It itches like crap…"

He released her wrist and started fingering the area around the patch. Saya sighed quietly, her body viably relaxing. "Keep doing that…"

Itachi chuckled, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I want to take you out for dinner." He whispered against her skin.

"Oh?" She said dreamily, her eyes remaining closed. "That sounds nice…"

"You should put on some clothes first," Itachi smirked. "Although I love seeing you like this…" He said the last part huskily, ending off with a purr.

A smile formed on her lips, "In an hour."

Itachi pulled the blankets over them and draped his arm around her again, holding her close. "Sounds good."

_oOMonths LaterOo_

"Itachi," Saya laughed, "I have a mission!"

He chuckled, nuzzling the side of her neck. She laughed, her shoulder rising up to her chin in an attempt to stop him. "Itachi!"

"Is someone ticklish?" He teased in her ear, his hands moving to her sides.

"No! No! No! No!" She gasped underneath him, her body wriggling side-to-side viciously, "No! Please! Stop! I-I-I-" She broke out with laughter and pleas for him to stop.

When she was completely drained and panting hard, Itachi finally stopped. He waited for her to regain her breaths, smirking all the while.

"That was mean!" Saya whined, her eyes opening to stare at him with accusing eyes.

Itachi just chuckled and kissed her gently. "When will you be back?"

She sighed through her nose, rolling her eyes at him. "Three days, top."

"You'd better get going then." She glared at him, her lips parting to retort back, but Itachi slanted his mouth over hers before she could say a word.

When he pulled back he stared at her with deep, dark brown eyes, "I'll be waiting for you." Itachi's eyes didn't have their usual hard, cold look, but a softer one. It made him look like a completely different man. She cupped the side of his face and watched him lean into her hand, his eyes never straying from hers. Saya bit her bottom lip, her eyes taking in the lines below his eyes to the gentle, almost relaxed expression on his face.

He looked so beautiful…

She hadn't realized he had moved till she felt his lips over hers. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment, the corner of her lips quirked up in a smile as they kissed.

"I have to go," Saya laughed slightly against his lips, her mission crossing her mind.

She felt, rather than saw, his disappointment at her leaving. "I'll be back as soon as possible." She smiled softly, brushing back a lose strand of hair from his face. He kissed her one last time before letting her out from under him.

Itachi grabbed her hand last minute as she moved towards the door, causing her to turn back, "Come back soon."

"I will." Saya promised with a smile. He nodded once before releasing her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~

Saya groaned out to the darkness surrounding her. She had a splitting headache that felt like the inside of her skull was being pounded at nonstop. She was sprawled on her stomach, her cheek resting against an ice-cold surface. Her limbs felt like stone, and as hard as she tried - she couldn't move. She squeezed her eyes tight; trying to recall what got her in this position. She remembered going after a Sound-Nin with white hair and glasses…

She ended up cashing him for the scroll he possessed…

She cornered him to the mountain side…

He had looked over at her and smirked… but not at her…

She tried to turn around… and received a blow to her head…

'_Ah…I'm such an idiot…'_

Was she dead? She didn't recall Heaven being anything like this…

'_Lord, where am I?' _

There was a sound of a door opening to her right and a ray of light hit her face like a well-aimed punch. She whined softly, closing her eyes from the sudden light and willing the white dots in her vision to go away. The door closed, cutting off the light from outside. Saya heard footsteps approach where she laid, but she remained still.

"I know you're awake."

She opened her eyes. Above her, the white-haired Sound-Nin stood. A torch had been lit by the door, displaying shadows across his face. She glared at him, unable to do anything else. "Why am I here?"

"You work for the Akatsuki."

"Really?" She responded sarcastically.

A tick in his jaw worked. "Master Orochimaru believes you will be of value to us."

"Orochimaru…" She repeated, recalling what Sasuke had said a while back. "What does he want from me?"

"Information on the Akatsuki."

"And if I don't cooperate?"

"You will be severely punished." A new voice joined in from behind the white-haired man. "You may leave now, Kabuto."

"Yes, Master." He turned and walked out the door. Only to be replaced with a tall, pale man with narrow yellow eyes.

"I'm guessing you're Orochimaru." Saya said dully.

"You are correct." He gave her a smile that chilled her bones. "And you would be smart to answer all my questions."

"Just so you can kill me when you're done," She sneered, "I don't think so."

His smile never wavered, "It would be less painful, I assure you."

She reframed from rolling her eyes, "Spare me."

"You doubt me," His eyes darkened, and she saw the glint of his fangs as he grinned at her. "I suggest you don't underestimate what I will do to you."

Saya gulped as his hand reached for her.

* * *

He stared down at her bloody form by where Kabuto was kneeled. the medic's hands glowed green as he continued to heal the wounds Orochimaru had inflicted on her hours ago. Sasuke could barely see past the blood covering her face and soaked in her clothes. He turned his head away from the sight, his eyes clenching shut.

"She should've just answered Master Orochimaru's questions," Kabuto murmured as his hands traveled to the stab through her stomach, "She might be dead already if she did."

Sasuke knew as well as anyone that Saya would never surrender, no matter the pain inflected on her. Even if it meant excruciating torture. And that's what Sasuke feared the most. He knew from experience that Orochimaru got what he wanted. And he enjoyed all the torture he had to use.

His eyes moved back to the unconscious woman on the ground. She had fainted shortly after the stab to her stomach, the most serious injury she had received. So far. Orochimaru had called them in as soon as she had fallen, instructing for Kabuto to heal her and inform him when she woke up. Then it would start all over again…

Sasuke wondered how long Saya would last-

He shook his head violently. Even if she was his brother's _lover_, even if she had betrayed him on some level, she was still one of the closet people to him. And she didn't deserve this.

Kabuto stood up, fixing his glasses as he did so. "I'm done. It's up to you whether or not you want to take her to a room. She's going to be here for a while. Just find me when she's up."

Sasuke didn't reply back as the man left. Now alone in the room, he pushed of the wall to knee beside the half-dead Kunoichi. Slipping his arms under her legs and back, he lifted her into his arms and stood. Balancing her in his arms, he walked out the door and left down the hallway.

The woman in his arms made a small noise as her head fell against his shoulder, but showed no signs that she had woken. He passed a number of closed doors before he reached the door to his very own room. Skipping that, he went for the room next to his, opened the door and walked into the dark room. The door closed behind him, enveloping him in complete darkness.

In the furthest corner of the room, Sasuke knew was where the bed was and headed in that direction as if he could see through the pitch black. Leaning down, he placed Saya on the bed before lighting the candle on the stand with a flick of his finger. He took a seat beside her still form, his back hunched with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

This was bad.

Sasuke glanced at Saya from the corner of his eyes. Shadows danced across her face, making her look deathly pale. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that Saya was going to die if this kept up. And even if she did answer Orochimaru's questions, which he doubted, she would still be a goner. It was a lose-lose situation.

A glimmer caught his attention. His eyes zeroed in on the sliver object around her neck. He reached for it without thinking, his hand stretching out to it. His fingertips brushed the cross…

Blue eyes snapped open and the once unconscious woman sat up with a start. Immediately, she let out a painful groaned and fell back to the bed, curling up in a ball on her side, her back to him. Gasps and whimpers escaped her and Sasuke could only place his hand on her shoulder till she stopped. When she did, Saya looked over her shoulder at him, tears in her eyes. "Sasuke?"

He nodded. "Lay on your back," He instructed gently. Slowly, and with his help, she did as he said. With her body stretched out like this, the pain came back tenfold, causing her to gasp and shut her eyes.

"Relax," Saya heard Sasuke say as his hand started rubbing up and down her arm comfortingly. "Where does it hurt?"

"That's such a stupid question." She smiled faintly, her eyes cracking open to stare at him.

Sasuke smirked lightly. "I'm trying to help you."

With her hand, she directed to her stomach.

"Just relax." He said, his hand moving under her shirt. She nodded, closing her eyes and taking even breaths in-and-out. His hands glowed greened in the dark as he did his best to rid her of pain. The tension drained from her body, and he knew it was working.

Silence passed, seeming eternal and albeit a bit nerve wrecking with their current dilemma.

"I'm sorry." Saya said quietly.

It took Sasuke a moment to fully understand what she was apologizing for and even then he could only shake his head. "Not as sorry as I am."

She seemed to be thinking her words over. "I wish it could have been different."

"Things happen." Sasuke murmured.

"Yeah," She agreed half-heartedly, "Speaking about 'things', what are we going to do about our situation?"

He didn't know. "You know what Orochimaru has planned, right?"

"I'm not going down without a fight."

"Just don't get yourself killed." Sasuke wished he wasn't so worried. Especially when Saya didn't reply.

* * *

"Where is the base?"

"Screw you." Saya gasped as she was held by her neck in the air. Orochimaru tsked before dropping her. "I should just get it over with and kill you."

She fell to her knees. "Whatever you say, asshole." She was rewarded with a slap, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"It would be wise to keep that mouth of yours shut."

"Like I give damn about your opinions." A kick to her side. Saya coughed up blood once again. This time purposely sending red droplets to the snake's feet. She grinned at him, a nasty image with the blood covering her mouth.

Orochimaru sneered at her. He leaned down to whisper darkly into her ear, "I'm getting tired of your pathetic games. This is your last chance to save your worthless life."

"That's what you've said every single time." Saya laughed cynically before spitting blood in his face.

Orochimaru gave her a look of pure disgust as he wiped the blood away before turning around and walking to the door.

"Is that it?" She asked dramatically, "Is that all you got?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes piercing, "You're starting to bore me. Be prepared to see the afterlife." He turned to the door. "You know what to do, Sasuke."

"Save me the drama." Saya yelled back. She sighed painfully when Orochimaru left and Sasuke stepped in form the sidelines.

"You're only killing yourself."

"If I'm going to die – I might as well go out with a bang."

Sasuke stared at her as he kneeled beside her form.

"Don't give me that look," Saya said quietly.

He gathered her into his arms as gently as he could and started for her room. "You're here with me, that's all I could ask for." She whispered by his ear.

Lying her down on the bed, he grabbed the wash towel placed inside the large bowl of water on the side and started wiping the blood away. "Thanks." Sasuke couldn't say anything as he continued cleaning her till the water turned red. Setting the bowl aside, he examined and healed her injuries. She had scratches and bruises all over her legs and arms, far too many to count. She was in pain; she had to be, even though she hid it.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this, beaten every single day, yet unwilling to give up. He just stood on the side, watching but not doing anything to stop it as her blood was shed. It made him feel ill.

"Sasuke, it's okay."

His throat constricted. He felt his emotional walls crack at her words of resignation. She talked as if everything was perfect, as if she wasn't about to die. Like the nightmare would end tomorrow. Falling to his knees beside the bed, he grasped her hand in his and held it to his chest, his head bowed in defeat. He felt her other hand run through his hair comfortingly.

"Everything will be alright. The Lord has prepared a room for me in His kingdom. And I will be welcomed with opened arms." Saya recited out loud, a sad smile gracing her lips.

She felt a tear leave her. '_I'm sorry, Itachi…'_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~

_'Three days…Three months… There's a huge difference Saya…'_ Itachi thought darkly, but then shook his head. _'What kind of trouble did you run into this time?'_

He could almost picture her smiling coyly at him…

He missed her. The pain in his chest was back once again and he knew of only one cure to make it stop. Too bad she was lost somewhere. Maybe injured…on the brick of death-

Itachi sighed aggregately. He wouldn't think about that.

Tomorrow, he's to leave with Kisame to search for their Kyuubi. Looks like he'd have to search for her too. But he knew, no matter what, he wasn't coming back without her.

* * *

"Shit. That hurts." Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat as he helped her sit up. She let out a ragged breath, leaning against him as she fought back the pain.

With his arm around her waist, he waited patiently for her. "Okay," She said a few minutes later, "I'm ready."

He hoisted her up and allowed her to make the step. She wobbled a tiny bit, but held strong, walking on her own to the door with him just a step behind. They walked down the hallway and into the same foreboding room - just like every other day. With luck they would continue to do so until Sasuke could figure out his plan.

* * *

Saya glared at the man above her. She sat against the wall, completely exhausted and feeling like shit.

"Feeling tired?"

"Screw you."

Orochimaru just laughed as he kneeled down beside her and grabbed her chin in his fingers, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

She spat at him, right in his face. Next thing Saya knew, she was lying on the ground with a burning in her right cheek.

"Bitch." He hissed.

"That all you can say?" Saya taunted, pushing herself off the ground and back against the wall.

"You really irritate me."

"Ditto."

"Do you understand that I could end your life at this very moment?" Orochimaru looked at her, malice in his eyes.

"I hope you burn in hell."

"Oh, I can guarantee you will be wishing for that in the next few minutes." He started advancing on her.

"What the hell are you talking 'bout?"

His hand tangled in her hair, yanking her head back roughly. Pain flared at the side of her neck. At first, Saya thought he had just sliced her throat, but then it started burning. She screamed.

Sasuke stood frozen to the spot. Saya fell to the ground, her hands gripping the spot where Orochimaru bit her while she cursed a blue streak.

"Just leave her there to die." Orochimaru instructed him as he left the room, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Sasuke wanted to attack him, but instead rushed to Saya and gathered her in his arms. With some difficulty he was able to remove her hands from her neck. In turn they fisted in his shirt as she let out a scream against his chest.

A flower-like pattern was now burning into the skin at the crook of her neck.

"Saya!" Sasuke tried to call her, but to no avail.

Lifting her up, he teleported them outside the base and started running.

* * *

Sasuke sighed tiredly. He wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he had no other option. In his arms was an unconscious Saya. Her face was contorted in pain and he could feel her burning up in his arms.

Kneeling down he propped her against a tree before he jumped back in the trees and waited. Chatter from the distance warned they were close and he hid further into the camouflaged of the leaves.

"I can't wait to get a bowl of ramen!"

Sasuke sighed through his nose, but a small smile came to his lips.

He wouldn't have trusted anyone better.

* * *

"Is Naruto-kun always hungry?"

"Most of the time, yes." Sakura replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Everyone has to eat!" Naruto defended.

"It's tree meals a day, not every hour."

"Yeah well, at least I eat three meals a day unlike someone who diets all the time because she thinks she's fat!"

"What did you say?"

"I meant-!"

Yelling erupted.

"Excuse my interruption, but I believe there is an injured person up ahead." Sai said quietly.

Sakura stopped violently shaking Naruto and turned to look to where Sai was pointing. "Oh my," Releasing Naruto she ran to the unconscious woman.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked curiously as he eyed the blood all over her clothes wearily.

"She's not bleeding, but she has a high fever."

"Let's take her back to Konoha." Yamato interrupted.

"There's something on her neck," Sai noted.

Sakura gasped, her hand covering her mouth, "It's a curse mark."

"Orochimaru." Naruto said darkly.

"We need to get her help." Yamato ordered.

"Put her on my back." Naruto said, kneeling down.

With both Sai and Sakura's help, they were able to wrap the woman's arms around Naruto's neck. He hocked his arms under her legs and hoisted her up.

"Let's go."

* * *

Saya awoke with a start, her eyes darting from left to right around the room. She knew almost immediately that she was in a hospital somewhere. Glancing to the side of the room, she could see blue skies outside the window. Curious, she threw the blankets over her to the side, only to notice an IV in her arm. Feeling lightheaded, she pulled it out of her arm and set it to the side gently. She slipped out of the bed to stand on her two feet and was surprised that there was no pain.

_'Thank you, God...'_

She walked to the window and looked out. She could see the gates of the village and at the far side of the area was a rock side with heads engraved in it._'The Leaf Village… How did I get here?'_

Frowning, she turned around and gave the room a look-over again. On the table by the bed, she spotted some folded clothes and grabbed those before locating the bathroom. There she changed out of the hospital gown and into the plain shirt and shorts.

After using the toilet, she washed her hands before splashing water on her face. She caught her reflection in the mirror above and grimaced at herself. She ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to get all the tangles out. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to the window. She stared idly at the village while she considered what to do next. She knew she was going to somehow leave before people started asking questions.

Saya heard the click of the door and panic washed over her. Almost instinctively she pushed the window open and jumped out.

She smiled as the wind rushed past her before she landed in a crouch position on the stone road. A lady's voice came from above, shouting for help, but Saya as already running. She ran via rooftops towards where the gates of the village were. From behind she heard the sound of footsteps and looked over her shoulder to see three shinobi following her.

"We just want to help you." A girl's voice called out.

"Thanks for all your help, but I need to go." Saya yelled back, sprinting off.

Two jounins awaited her at the front of the gates, prepared to stop her. But she jumped right over them and out of the village. "I'm really sorry." Saya shouted over her shoulder.

"Hey, Saya!"

She looked ahead of her at the woman standing with her hands on her hips. "Long time no see."

Saya almost fell on her face, but instead came to a stumbling stop in front of the Kunoichi.

"Sensei?"

"I knew you'd run off, but I thought you'd at least say 'hi' to your sensei." Anko tsked. "So what's it like traveling all over the world?"

Saya gaped. "You live in the Leaf Village now?"

Anko shrugged. "You're not the only one who wanted a change in scenery."

"Wait, you too know each other?" A voice came from behind and Saya turned to see the three people who were chasing her.

"Of course, she used to be a student of mine." She stated proudly as she threw her arm around Saya.

The pink-haired and blonde's jaws dropped.

"Now, we have a lot of catching up to do." Anko smiled down at Saya, leading her back to the village.

* * *

"So, this is a curse mark?" Saya asked as she probed the mark on the right side of her neck.

"Yep. You must've really pissed off the snake for him to try to kill you with it."

"I learned from the best." She grinned at her sensei.

Anko laughed. "Tell me, what have you been doing these past years?"

"Hm," Saya considered telling her about the Akatsuki, but immediately rejected the idea, "Just traveling around, moving from one village or town to another."

"Exciting." She smirked at her.

Saya shrugged, looking around her sensei's house, "When did you move into the Leaf Village?"

"Well, actually, I've been living since I was a child. I was at your village on a mission."

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

Anko nodded. "So, how long are you planning in staying?"

"Ah, well, I was hoping to be on my way soon." She answered nervously.

"Why don't you stay?" Her sensei invited, "At least for a week, until we know you can go out on your own without the curse mark affecting you in any way."

This made Saya rethink her plan. "Until I'm fully healed." She agreed.

Anko grinned at her. "I know a place where you can stay at in the mean time."

"Thanks for everything, Sensei."

"No problem," Anko waved her off with a smile, "Get a goodnights' rest and I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow."

Saya nodded.

"Night."

"Night, Sensei."

"Call me, Anko." She flashed her a smile over her shoulder before closing the door.

Saya had a smile of her own as she turned around and walked to the circle bed in the middle of the room. Placing her bags at the foot of the bed, she rummaged through the new clothes for the sleepwear her sensei bought her. She grabbed that and the toiletry items in another bag before heading into the bathroom…

* * *

Steam followed her out of the bathroom when she walked out, a towel over her head as she dried her damp hair. She couldn't remember the last time she had a nice, hot shower, but she knew she had needed it.

"It's good to see you're well."

Saya jumped when she heard the voice through the dark room, but she recognized who it belonged to.

"Sasuke," She pulled the towel off her head and glanced at the man standing by the window. "I'm guessing you dropped me off here after Orochimaru gave me this." She fingered the curse mark.

She couldn't see his face because of the moonlight shinning through the window behind him, but his voice was solemn, "I'm sorry."

Saya smiled softly. She took the few steps to reach Sasuke and threw her arms around him. "You saved me. And I'm eternally grateful."

He didn't say anything; instead he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"You want to stay the night?" She asked quietly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to get back to the base before Orochimaru finds out I'm gone." Sasuke said, gently pulling back. "I'll be back tomorrow night."

Saya nodded and gave him a smile. "I'll be right here."

The corner of his lips quirked up and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Sleep well."

"You too."

Then he was gone, the window wide open.

Saya closed the windows. Carefully, she made her way through the dark to the bed. Sliding under the blankets, she smiled at the softness of the bed and sighed contently.

That night she got the best sleep she had ever had in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13~

Saya wandered the streets the next morning. A lot had changed from the last time she had been in Konoha, including the extra head on the Hokage monument. The Leaf Village had been the first place she traveled to when she left her own village. With its vast area of land and pleasant villagers, Saya could imagine herself living here. Maybe she could finally find a place to call her home. But, she knew it wasn't that easy. The rest of her living years belonged to the Akatsuki. Maybe she should have rethought about joining the Akatsuki.

Then again, she would have never met Itachi…

Saya tilted her head to the clouds floating overhead, but didn't see the blue sky. Instead, she saw that gorgeous dark-haired man with molten brown eyes that she loved with all her heart.

Her heart ached for him.

Crestfallen, she glanced around. Seeing a bookstore up ahead, she headed in that direction. Walking inside, the owner gave her a nod from above the newspaper he was reading before retracting his eyes back down. What caught her attention was the calendar pinned to the wall behind him. _January 18_ was the first day without an X through it. Her eyes widen as she realized two things: one, she had been stuck with Orochimaru _way_ longer than she had thought, and two, she had turned sixteen about two months ago.

In a slight daze, Saya exited the bookstore and continued down the street. She was sixteen…

A smile came to her lips. But as she glanced around in the stranger village, with just as equal strangers, she couldn't stop the bitter loneliness that consumed her. Her eyes solemn, and smile sad, she walked on.

* * *

"It's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"No aches of pains?"

'_Besides the one in my heart…'_

"None." Saya gave the nurse a small smile.

"Very good," The woman nodded, scribbling something into her clipboard. "How's the curse mark?"

"Um, I barely know its there." She answered uncomfortably, her hand rising to rub the flower on her neck.

"Hm." More writing. "Okay, Miss Saya, we just need a blood sample and you can be on your way."

Saya nodded. She held her breath as the needle pierced her skin, red liquid filling the tube. Only when the nurse pulled the needle out, did she release her breath, her whole body relaxing.

"Okay, you're done for today." The nurse gave her a smile.

"Thank you." She walked out of the white room and down the hallways to the waiting room where her sensei was talking to one of the workers.

"I'll talk to later." Anko said to her companion when she saw Saya. To her she asked, "How was it?"

"Good, I guess."

Anko nodded. "How 'bout I treat you lunch."

"Sensei offering to pay for a meal?" Saya feigned surprise, "Is the world coming to an end?"

Anko laughed, clapping her on the back. "Boy, have I missed you."

Saya smiled.

* * *

"I've got to go write up some reports and what-not. Why don't you go explore a bit."Having finished their lunch, Anko and Saya stood outside the restaurant they ate at.

"Mm'kay," Saya agreed, "Thanks for lunch, Sensei."

"No problem," Anko waved her hand dismissively. "And here," She tossed Saya a pouch that jiggled like the sound of coins when she caught it.

"Thank you?"

"Consider it a present for all the birthdays I missed."

"Thank you, Sensei." She bowed her head.

"Always so formal," Her sensei smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ja ne."

Anko ruffled her hair before walking down the street, waving her hand behind her.

Saya smiled, fixing her hair.

* * *

"Hey, you're the woman we found on the road."

Saya looked up from the book in her hand to the smiling blond in front of her. "And you must be one of the shinobi who found me." She retorted back with a small smile. Standing up, she shook his outstretched hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Saya Takara."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks for saving me by the way."

"All in a days work." Naruto grinned. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not an all," They took a seat under the cover of the trees.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about how you ended up on the side of the road." Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Saya blinked. "Sure. I owe you one anyway."

"Um, while you were at Orochimaru's…" His voice was quiet and unsure as he looked to the ground; obviously he was uncomfortable about asking her about her time as Orochimaru's hostage. "Did you see a guy with black hair and red eyes?"

"Sasuke?"

His head jerked up, his eyes wide as he looked at her. "Yeah!"

"You know Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded. "We were in the same team."

In the back of her mind, something clicked. This was the same loud kid she saw over a year ago?

"How is he?"

"He's well, healthy."

Naruto nodded at the information. Then, even quieter he asked, "Did he hurt you?"

Saya smiled, shaking her head. "He took care of me during those months." She saw the smile that came to his lips.

"I'm sorry about what you went through."

"Life is a bumpy road with its ups and downs." She said softly. "Things happen. All you can do is keep your head up high and continue walking."

He nodded, a faraway look on his face as if he was remembering something. There was a moment of silence before he said, "And maybe, with friends by your side."

"Yep." Saya agreed quietly.

Naruto gave Saya a tour of the village later that day. He even introduced her to all his comrades they happened to pass by, which made her smile.

At the end of the day, after Saya witnessed just how many bowels of ramen Naruto was able to consume during dinner, he walked her back to where she was staying. With a wave, and a promise to see her tomorrow, he left.

She took a shower, dressed, brushed her teeth, and, with her book in hands, got comfortable on the bed as she waited for Sasuke…

* * *

Sasuke crept through the window hours later. A lamp by the bed was shinning a dim light over the occupant on asleep on the bed. After closing the windows, he walked over where Saya was fast asleep. A book lay forgotten next to her, which Sasuke placed on the table by the bed. He returned to the sleeping woman, who was wearing just a large t-shirt that showed off her long legs.

As gently as he could, Sasuke pulled the blankets out from underneath her. Saya mumbled incorrectly, her head falling to the side. He tucked the blankets under her chin, brushing her hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered opened then, slightly bleary with sleep.

"Sasuke?" She muttered groggily, her hand rising to rub her eyes.

"Yeah," He took a seat on the bed.

"I fell asleep…" She whispered to nobody in particular.

Sasuke chuckled at her dazed state. "Yes, you did."

"Mm…" She snuggled deeper into the sheets, her eyes closing. "Are you staying the night?"

"I'll have to leave early in the morning."

"That's fine…" She whispered, scooting to the other side of the bed.

He smiled at her. "Do you mind if I'm in just by underwear?"

"Just don't try anything, bud."

Sasuke refrained himself from rolling his eyes. He removed his clothes, dropping the ridiculous outfit to the ground. He slipped under the sheets, feeling unsure about sleeping in the same bed as Saya.

"Relax," She soothed, her right eye cracking open to stare at him. She gave him a small smile, "Goodnight."

"Night." Sasuke closed his eyes, and willed himself to go to sleep.

* * *

He awoke just an hour before sunrise, embraced by an unfamiliar warmth. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Saya sleeping against him, her arm thrown around him and head buried against his back.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but he wanted to stay like this for a little longer. And though he knew he shouldn't have, he did. The soft sound of Saya's breathing calmed him in ways he didn't understand.

Was this what Itachi felt like when he was with her? Sasuke saddened at the thought.

He was a lucky man.

As carefully as he could, he removed the arm draped over him and slipped out of the bed. He was pulling on his clothes when he heard her slightly muffled voice, "Are you going already?"

Turning around he nodded, "Yeah."

Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked at him. "Thanks for staying."

He just nodded. Sasuke knew he should have just turned around and left through the window, but he leaned over the bed and tucked the blankets back under her chin. He kissed her forehead and saw the smile that came to her lips.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Night, Sasuke." She whispered softly, her eyes closing.

The corner of his lips rose. "Goodnight, Saya."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14~

Saya was fixing dinner when she heard the window open. "You're here early-" She turned around and paused when, instead of seeing Sasuke, she saw a dark-haired man wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Itachi?"

He was across the room in a second, his arms around her and face buried in her hair. The feeling she received by his presence after such a long time drowned her and she gripped onto his back like a lifeline.

"I've…missed you." He sounded somewhat uncertain, as if he didn't know how to express what he felt into words.

Sadly, Saya had the same problem. "I've missed you too…"

They just stood there in each others arms for what felt like hours but only seconds, before Itachi pulled back just far enough to look down at her. "Why are you here?" He asked with a tone of accusation.

"It's a long story…" She muttered. "How bout' we talk about it over dinner." She suggested.

He nodded stiffly, but made no attempt to remove his arms which made Saya smile slightly. Tilting her head up just an inch, she placed a light kiss on his lips before stepping away; light on her feet with a coy smile on her lips. Itachi had a smile of his own as he grabbed a seat by the small table. A moment later, Saya walked over with two plates in hand. She placed one plate in front of him and the other one on the opposite side of the table. She returned once again, handing him chopsticks, before she took a seat.

"Dig in," She flashed him a smile.

"Thank you."

Saya wondered, as they ate in silence, how to explain that she had been held captive and interrogated till near death for the past three months and only because of Sasuke, was still alive. She concluded it would be best to start from the top.

"So… My mission was to retrieve a scroll from the Sound Village, and I ended up chasing a guy named Kabuto…" She retold the past three months she had been held by Orochimaru, how he had asked about information on the Akatsuki. Itachi visibly tensed when she mentioned she was beaten for not cooperating, so she spared him the details.

"Sasuke…brought me to Konoha so I could get medical attention." Saya finished.

Itachi rose from his seat and she did the same while staring at him with uncertainty. He took the need step to reach her, and embraced her. He cupped the back of her neck and tilted her head back to kiss her deeply. Her arms snaked around his neck as she responded whole heartedly.

Saya pulled away when she ran out of air, a smile on her lips. Giving him a peck on the lips, she stepped out of his arms and gathered the dishes. Itachi followed her as she walked to the sink. He took the plates out of her hand from behind and started washing. She huffed stubbornly, but couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. He handed her the clean dishes to dry which she accepted lightheartedly. He finished first, and as she dried the last of the utensils, he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. She threw the towel to the side when she was done. She leaned back against him, her hands on top of his arms as he nuzzled the side of her neck affectionately. A placed a kiss right where the curse mark, his lips trailing up the column of her neck, sending shivers down a back.

"Join me for a shower?" She felt him smirk against her skin, his tongue swiping across the sensitive area under her ear. She took a sharp intake of breath as a fire ignited inside her. Itachi released her and she grabbed his hand, leading him to the bathroom.

To Saya, it was like she had never been held hostage. The connection, and sincere calm between them was still there, and she felt she could actually believe the past three months was just a nightmare.

In the shower, his hands roamed over her body like a lover would, and by the dark look in his eyes and ache in her core, she knew where this was leading. It only intensified her ache.

Soap scum covered both their bodies as they washed each other down. His fingers skimmed a puckered nipple as her hands traveled down his chest. His throat went dry when her long slender fingers wrapped around his length, caressing him. His breathing came out shallow as she pressed herself up against him. He could feel her taunt nipples against his chest, heightening his arousal.

His hand gripped her wrist, stopping her menstruations. She looked up at him with her captivating blue eyes, half lidded with want. Lifting her chin up, he claimed her mouth, his tongue meeting hers. They were both breathing deeply when they pulled away. Itachi chuckled suddenly, causing Saya to narrow her eyes at him, "What?"

"You have soap in your hair."

She frowned, running her hand through her hair. She grimaced when she realized he was right. She slipped past him so she could stand under the spray of the water and wash the shampoo out. Itachi's eyes roamed over her body hungrily. Faded bruises and scars marred her beautiful skin, but they did nothing to diminish his attraction to her. It only made his heart ache for the pain she must have endured…

Saya was blessed with a slender body, with curvy hips, and shapely legs that were made to wrap around a lover intimately. Tall for her age, she stood just a few inches shorter than him, but tall enough so that he didn't have to stretch down to reach her lips. And such perfect lips she had.

His eyes caught hers and he flashed her a smirk. She shot him a devilish smirk of her own that made her look even sexier.

"Done?"

"We're just getting started, darling." He responded huskily.

The smirk remained on her lips as she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

"I'm sorry, but I only have one towel." But by the look on her face, she wasn't a bit sorry.

Itachi took the towel out of her hand and wrapped it around her while pulling her against him. She rested her head against his shoulder. Her breaths grazed his damp skin, sending chills through his body. The towel fell away, allowing their skins to touch. He took a sharp intake of breath when he felt her body pressed up against him. Saya looked up at him, her eyes holding both love and lust for him. She tilted her head to the side, her mouth moving closers to his, as her eyes closed seductively. With a held breath, he waited for her to kiss him.

"Saya?"

The woman in his arms gasped while Itachi's eyes narrowed at the closed door where the voice came from on the other side. He moved towards the door, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"It's Sasuke." She whispered when he turned to look at her.

"Why is he here?" The accusation of his voice was obvious.

Saya ignored him, wrapping the towel around herself. "Just stay in here." She opened the door and slipped out, closing it behind her.

"Saya?"

"Right here," She said, seeing his shadow standing by the window. "I need to grab a shirt."

"I'm not looking."

Saya rushed to the bed and quickly dressed into the large shirt she had thrown on it earlier that morning. Grabbing the towel, she ran it through her hair before returning to the bathroom and tossing it at the glaring Itachi.

Gulping, she looked over at Sasuke. "Um, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" He turned towards her.

Saya walked over to Sasuke, her hearting racing. "Please don't get mad…"

His brows furrowed in confusion. "What is it?"

"Itachi-"

"I'm right here." Itachi cut her off, appearing right next to her, a towel around his waist.

"Itachi!" She whispered harshly. She walked up to Sasuke, putting herself between them. His eyes were narrowed at the man behind her, but he showed no signs of starting a fight.

"He found me somehow." Saya explained to Sasuke. "He came through the window a few hours ago."

"Are you okay?"

Saya nodded, "Itachi would never hurt me."

His eyes searched hers, and he nodded. "I wanted to tell you-"

Air rushed past her, and the next thing she knew, Itachi had Sasuke pinned to the wall by his neck.

"Itachi!" She shouted. She ran to them, her hands gripping the outstretched arm holding Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer her, but spoke to Sasuke. His Sharingan eyes glowed dangerously as he growled darkly, "Why didn't you stop Orochimaru? Why did you let him hurt her?"

Sasuke glared at his brother, but remained silent.

"Itachi, stop," Saya begged, staring intently at him, "Sasuke saved me - I owe him my life. Please, let him go."

Slowly, he did as she asked, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her to his side. Saya grimaced when Sasuke's eyes drifted to the hand on her hip. She cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"I-um… What did you what to say?" She asked uncomfortably.

His eyes roamed to Itachi then back to her. Slowly, he said, "I killed Orochimaru."

Her eyes widened. She went to Sasuke, leaving Itachi's side. "Are you hurt?" She started checking to make sure he wasn't injured.

He waved her hand away from his forehead, a small smile on his lips. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Would you like something to eat?" She continued to fuss over him like a worried mother would to her child.

He gripped her wrists in his hands, stopping her. "I'm fine." He repeated. He caught the Itachi was giving him over her shoulder and pursed his lips before looking back to Saya. "And, no thanks."

"But are you sure? I mean, you could stay with me-"

Sasuke was almost certain she was having a heart attack. "Relax," He released her wrists, "I'm perfectly fine."

Saya nodded, taking a deep breath. "Sorry," A red tint came to her cheeks, "I overreact sometimes…"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"So, are you sure…?"

Sasuke gave her a small smile, "Yeah." He glanced back to Itachi. "So, you're going back?"

"Yeah… I guess I'll see you?" She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful.

He nodded. Her arms came around him then as she gave him a goodbye hug. "Thanks for everything, Sasuke."

He returned the hug, fully aware of Itachi standing two feet away from them. "Take care." He pulled away.

"You too." She gave him a smile.

He walked towards the window. Passing Itachi, he whispered under his breath, "See you another day, Nii-san."

Itachi said nothing as Sasuke jumped out the window. Saya faced him. She remained silent, unmoving. She just stared at him expectedly, as if waiting from him to snap and start yelling at her. He held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her into his arms.

"This was unexpected." She said by his ear seconds later.

"Hn," He ran his hand through her still damp hair, basking in the feel of her in his arms once more.

"Wanna' go to bed?"

She was scooped off her feet as Itachi walked towards the bed. Saya laughed when she was thrown onto the bed, her heart light. It was only when Itachi removed the towel around his waist, did she sober. Propped on her elbows, she watched as he crawled over and above her. His lips found hers in a passionate kiss. Slowly, she was pushed fully onto her back with Itachi over her. She sighed at the feel of his heated body pushing her deeper into the mattress. He pulled away only to help her out of the shirt she wore. With it discarded somewhere to the side, she watched him rack his eyes over her body. It sent chills through her.

"Itachi?"

He looked up at her face, hearing her hesitance.

"Could we just…lay down? I don't feel quite up to it anymore…"

Itachi nodded, but concern for her sketched his face.

It was only when they were both under the sheets, and in each others arms, did she ease his worries. She cupped his face with one hand, the other idly running through his lose locks. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to lie like this." She said quietly. "I've missed this so much…"

"Me too." The arm around her waist pulled her closer as he leaned down to her lips.

Their kiss was soft and gentle, but full of passion.

He pulled back a moment later, his thumb rubbing circles along her skin. His dark eyes captured hers as he whispered, "I love you."

Words she thought she'd never hear again caused her emotions to overpower her. She was unable to say anything as tears came to her eyes and she buried her face into his chest, right underneath his chin, her arms tightening around his waist while she placed light kisses along his skin. His hand ran through her hair comfortingly as he held her, whispering sweet words in her ear.

"I love you." Saya choked out.

His finger lifted her chin up, his eyes finding hers. His lips lowered to connect with hers and she found herself smiling as the tears fell down her cheeks against her will. Tasting her tears, Itachi pulled away, giving her a worried look. "What's wrong? Are you hurting?"

Saya shook her head, her hand coming up to rub the irritating waterworks. "I'm just emotional." The smile remained on her lips.

His hand covered hers, their fingers entwining. His lips ran along her face as he kissed the tears away, every once in a while brushing against her own lips. When he was done, he gave her a deep, affectionate kiss as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"By the way, happy birthday."

She gave him one of her smiles, snuggling up against him. Her lips found his as she showed her appreciation and love for him. "Thank you."

A smile took over his face as he held the love of his life. "Goodnight."

"And sweet dreams."

"As long as I have you, I don't need dreams."

Saya laughed softly, warmth flooding her cheeks. She tucked her head under his chin, enjoying the moment. Closing her eyes, she brought her hands under her chin and entwined her fingers together.

_'Thank you, Father…'_

Itachi listened to the hushed words that escaped Saya's lips unconsciously as she prayed. Much like every other night as far as he could remember, he heard her give thanks for another day that had past and she was alive. For the blessed life she had.

And for him.

It still filled him with awe whenever she prayed for him. She would whisper she had such a blessed and lucky life and she was eternally grateful.

When in reality, it was him.

He had done nothing to deserve the woman in his arms, and yet she was there. The love she gave him was fierce and real. It filled him with warmth he couldn't describe. It made him smile and feel like everything was going to be okay.

A yawn echoed through the room. Followed by a muffled, "Goodnight, Itachi…"

He kissed the top of her head. "Night, Saya."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15~

"Thank you for your hospitality." Saya smiled. "It was great meeting all of you." And thanks to a certain blonde ninja, all the people she had gotten to know during her stay at Konoha were seeing her off at the villages' gate.

"Promise you'll come back some time." Naruto gave her a hug.

"One day." She agreed.

"It was nice meeting you." Sakura shook her hand.

"Same here."

"It was nice to know you weren't as trashy as you looked." Sai smiled.

Saya cocked an eyebrow at him. Naruto and Sakura pulled Sai back with apologetic smiles. "Sorry about him." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Akamaru padded up next to her and nudged her hand with his nose. She smiled down at the large dog and ruffled his head. "Akamaru will miss you." Kiba explained, standing next to his companion.

"I'll miss you too." She directed to Akamaru.

The pup barked, his tail wagging. "See you next time, then." Kiba grinned, clasping her behind the back.

"Yeah." Saya nodded with a smile.

"Be sure to stop by if you ever pass Konoha." Tenten added in.

"Later." Shikamaru said dismissively from the back of the group, hands in his pockets. Next to Shikamaru was Neji. He bowed his head slightly to her. She did the same, but smiling. Hinata stood next to him, and Saya waved her hand in goodbye. She bowed her head shyly in return.

"Travel safe." Rock Lee announced loudly.

"Thank you. Well..." Saya addressed the whole group. "I guess this is goodbye until next time."

"I can't believe you were seriously going to leave without saying goodbye to your sensei!" A voice rang out from behind the group.

Saya turned to Anko with an apologetic smile. "I didn't want interrupt your meeting."

"That's still no excuse." Anko grinned as she embraced her.

"Thanks for everything, Sensei." She hugged her tightly.

"No problem." Pulling back, Anko patted her shoulder before stepping back. "Make sure you see me when you come back."

"I will." Saya promised. Looking around, she smiled to the group. "I'll see you guys next time." Waving, see started walking down the dirt road.

* * *

"Home sweet home…" Saya muttered as she caught sight of the large building in the middle of a clearing in the most deepest, and deserted forest. Itachi, who had joined her not long after she left the Leaf Village, wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her into the hideout.

"So… what have I missed?"

"Sasori… is dead."

Saya stopped dead in her tracks, but Itachi kept walking, making her do the same. "How?"

"Sand and Leaf Shinobi killed him while he was retrieving the Ichibi no Shukaku." She sent him a silent prayer. "And Deidara?"

"He came back alive, but not in one piece."

"Is he okay?"

The corner of his lips quirked up as Itachi remembered the conversation between her and Sasuke the other night. "He just lost his arms, but Kakuzu sewed them back on."

"You make it sound like it's no big deal…" She laughed lightly.

Itachi smirked, grateful to have Saya back.

* * *

Itachi awoke alone in bed and with the sound of the shower turning off. He could hear Saya shuffling around in the bathroom before the door opened. She stepped out, her footsteps padding towards the bed where he faked slumber.

The bed dipped down as she crawled under the sheets and leaned over him. He felt her brush the stray hair away from his eyes and forehead, her fingertips slowly trailing down the side of his face. He could feel her soft breath fanning over his face before her lips were slanted over his. Itachi didn't think as he kissed her back, his hand raising up to cup the back of her neck. He could feel Saya smiling against his lips and he had a small smile of his own.

When she gently pulled back, she continued to smile at him, her eyes shinning brightly. "Good morning sleepyhead."

Itachi responded by bringing her down for another kiss. She sighed blissfully as she succumbed to the kiss, draping her body over his.

_Knock Knock_

Itachi rolled over then, trapping her under him. "Shh…" He whispered, his lips continuing to brush against hers.

Saya giggled as the knocking only got louder. "I think we should answer it."

"In an hour." He dismissed, tucking a strand of lose hair behind her ear. Her eyes glistened with mirth as she stared up at him. A carefree smile was on her lips, like the one he was sure he had too.

"Saya! Open this door now!" The unmistakable voice of Deidara resounded from behind the door.

"I say we sleep in your room from now on." Saya suggested.

"Why don't you move in?"

"Hm," Her smile brightened, "That sounds nice."

"Saya! I'm coming in!"

Her eyes widened just as the door was kicked open.

"Oh, shit." The blonde cursed, his face going pale, when he saw the couple in bed, and the pair of sharingan eyes glaring at him menacingly. "Leader wants to see you later!"

The door slammed shut behind him.

"You don't think he saw anything, do you?" Saya asked quietly, referring to their naked states.

"He's dead either way." Itachi growled darkly, he's eyes staring holes into the door.

"Can I move in tonight?"

His anger disappeared, as did his kekei genkai. He stared down at her - at the innocent expression on her face, his smile returning. "How bout' in an hour."

Her arms wrapped around his neck lovingly. "It's a date."

* * *

"Itachi, you may enter." Konnon announced in a monotone from the doorway to the Leader's office.

Itachi passed her as he entered the dark room. He could only see the Leader's outline standing by a metal table in the middle of the room. Saya was laying on it, unmoving. "What did you do?" He asked sharply, his sharingan eyes narrowing.

"I needed to know if she had any useful information about Orochimaru. I just performed a simple mind reading. She's unhurt, just unconscious. Give her an hour and she'll be awake."

He nodded stiffly, lifting her up from the table and proceeding towards the exit.

"You're loyalty belongs to me, remember that."

Itachi didn't say anything as he headed for his room.

* * *

"How do you feel?"

"Hm," Saya murmured groggily, eyes blinking repeatedly. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You could say that." He smiled down at her, his fingers stroking her cheek. They were lying next to each other, Itachi resting his head in his palm. Her head fell against his chest as she stared up him with doe like eyes.

"I'm hungry…" She said in a childish voice.

He smiled at her innocence, "That can be fixed easily."

"Mm," She raised her hand and ran the back of it down his face. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle in turn.

A smile came to her sweet lips, as she watched him watched her. "You're such a charmer." She commented teasingly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Itachi replied huskily.

Saya laughed lightheartedly, bringing a smile to his lips. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me love you." He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers.

A blush rose to her cheeks at his charming words. "Why, Prince Charming, I'm all yours."

He laughed at his new title. When he sobered, he smiled down at her, "I love you, Saya."

"I love you too, Itachi." She stared up at him while her hand cupped the side of his face, a loving smile on her lips.

Warmth spread through his body, making his heart beat faster. The woman in his arms meant… everything to him. She was his entire world.

He settled under the sheets beside her and she turned so she could face him. He covered the hand on his face with his own and held her other hand to his chest, right above where his heart was. Her finger traced the outline of his lips, an expression of wonder on her face. "You have such a beautiful smile."

"Only for you." His eyes portrayed how sincere he truly was.

"You're too good to me." She swiped her finger across his lips before giving him a passionate kiss.

They were both smiling in the kiss and soon had to break away, Saya laughing, while Itachi watched her with a smile. She buried her face into his chest, her hands moving to grip onto his shirt. He draped an arm over Saya, pulling her closer as she calmed down. He played with her hair, enjoying the moment.

She felt so perfect in his arms…

Itachi knew Saya was going to be one he would spend the rest of his life with. She would be his wife and mother of their children. He would teach them how to control their Sharingan and watch them grow up to be great shinobi. The only thing in the way was the Akatsuki, his little brother, and every other ninja out to kill him. The first two was what he was most concerned about.

"Itachi?" Her voice was muffled from the shirt pressed to her face. "I'm hungry…"

He hooked a finger under her chin so he could place a kiss on her lips. "Your wish is my command."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16~

…_Today is also Itachi's 19__th__ birthday. He's sleeping right next to me at the moment. I'm not exactly sure what we're going to do for the day; I guess it's up to him. But tonight-_

_He's waking up. Wish me luck~_

Saya closed her journal before stuffing it in the crack between the mattress and bed frame. As quickly and carefully as she could, she crawled back under the sheets and faked slumber.

Itachi's arm came around her waist from behind, pulling her to his muscled chest. "I know you're awake, love." His deep voice said by her ear.

She shivered involuntarily, but remained silent.

"Hm," His hand crept under her shirt and slowly slid up her stomach. "What am I going to do?"

Saya let out a ragged breath as his hand cupped one of her breasts. His thumb circled her nipple until it was swollen with need. She felt his tongue swiped across the sensitive skin of her neck, right over her curse mark. She shuddered in his arms with desire.

The fact was, they hadn't made love since she had been kidnapped months ago and the effect of it was finally taking its toll on them. In all honesty, she was so hot for him. She wanted him to fill her. Make her cry out with pleasure. The thoughts made her pant and whimper while Itachi gave her breast a squeeze.

Then, she suddenly remembered, "Itachi, stop." It was meant to be aggressive, but it came out as a breathless moan.

Nether less, he stopped, his hand pulling out from her shirt. "I'm sorry." He apologized. From the tone in his voice, she could tell he truly was apologetic.

"No, that's not what I meant," Saya turned around so she could face him. She cupped the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "It's just… since Sasori is gone, I don't have any protection…"

Something flashed through his eyes, but he didn't express it. Instead, he leaned forward and claimed her lips. "I'll take care of you, I promise." He whispered against her mouth, his hand cupping her cheek.

Saya believed him with all her heart as she kissed him eagerly until they were both breathless. "I was saving this for later tonight." She admitted between deep breaths.

His eyes shone with appreciation and love as he kissed her again. "Then, I will wait."

"Not much of a surprise anymore."

"It's the thought that counts, love."

Saya would never get use to the warmth that consumed her whenever he called her that. Unable to think of anything else to say, she said lamely, "Happy birthday."

"Yes, it is." He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closing, creating a peaceful expression on his face.

Removing the hand on his face, she played with the lose strands of his hair as she enjoyed the moment. "What would you like to do today?" She asked as quietly as she could, not wanting to break the peaceful silence, but curious none the less.

"Just be with you, my love." He cracked one eye open to look at her, a charming smirk on his lips.

"Your wish is my command." She smiled, repeating his words from long ago.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Saya and Itachi roamed the nearby villages, passing as a young couple in love. A couple not in a wanted S-Rank organization, that is… Once the sun had set and the stars were beginning to make their way into the night sky, the lovers headed back to the hideout.

Back in what was now their room, Saya tilted her head up to press her lips against his while she pulled the tie from his hair. Slowly, she started removing his clothes, savoring the feel of his skin beneath her wondering hands. Itachi smiled, letting her take control. He whispered sweet words against her mouth, conveying his love to her.

His words make her feel wanted. Cherished.

In his naked glory, Saya couldn't help but take a peek. She pulled back and blushed when Itachi noticed what she's doing. Her face burning, she motioned for him to have a seat on the bed. Her temperature only went higher when she caught sight of his erection between his toned legs. Saya could have fainted.

She forced her eyes back to his face, only to see love and adoration, with a hint of lust in his eyes. Giving him one of her smiles, she striped for him. Completely bare, she stood there as she watched him watch her. His eyes never left her face, which made her love him more. His hand reached towards her and she took it. He pulled her above him as he lay down so she was straddling him.

"Make love to me, Saya."

Unable, and unwilling to deny him, she guided him to her entrance. A breathless moan escaped her lips as he slid into her, accompanied with Itachi's own moan. Using her knees as leverage, she rode him. Itachi watched with hooded eyes as the woman above him surrendered to pleasure. Her head thrown back and lips parted as she moaned and pant. He could barely think past his own pleasure. Her sheath was tight around him, but he slid easily in and out of her.

"Fuck," Itachi cursed, his eyes falling close for a second as his toes curled from the pleasure.

"Itachi," Saya whimpered, her hands playing with her own breasts. "Please, give me more."

The sight above him made him harder. Gripping her hips, he pulled her up before slamming her down onto him while at the same time thrusting up with his hips. Saya screamed as he entered her deeper, her hips moving wildly against his as she reached her release.

"I'm coming!" Seconds later, her sex convulsed around him, her walls tightening even more. He continued to pound into her from below until his orgasm ripped through him and he released into his lover. Saya ran her hands over his chest as he came down from his high. She got off of him and moved lower down his body. Her fingers wrapped around his flaccid member, petting him till he was hard for her. She gave Itachi a smirk before she lowered her head down to his cock.

Itachi took a ragged breath as her mouth enveloped him. Her tongue licking his sensitive underside as she brought him over the edge. Sitting on her knees, Saya stared at her lover. His eyes found hers and he lifted his arms to her. Crawling in his arms, she was pulled against his chest, his lips finding hers. She combed her fingers through his hair as their tongues danced.

She felt the mattress under her back as he rolled them over. His hair tickled her skin as his lips trailed down her neck and she whimpered when he started lavishing the sensitive skin there, leaving her breathless. His hands rubbed her sides lovingly while he kissed his way down to her breasts. She signed as he traced one of nipples with his tongue before sucking it into his hot mouth, running his tongue over it again, and again.

Watching him, she played with his hair as she succumbed to the pleasure. "It's your birthday, not mine." She murmured, her words slightly slurred.

He released her taunt nipple to chuckle, his dark eyes shinning at her. "Then let me play with my present."

"Fine, fine. I'll spoil you for the day." She said dismissively, but the smirk on her lips told him she was just teasing.

Returning her smirk, he moved onto the other nipple. Sucking and nipping till it was a rosy red. To her utter delight, his kisses went lower – down her stomach and finally to her sex. He nosed the dark hairs there, breathing in her intoxicating scent. His hands moved to open her silk folds while he took his first lick.

Saya gasped, her back arching. She gripped onto the sheets under her for dear life as pleasure racked her body. She could feel his tongue lapping at her clit before thrusting into her. In, and out, in and out, till she came violently into his awaiting mouth. Itachi licked his lips, tasting the essence of her sweet nectar on his tongue. He pulled her legs future apart so her body cradled his hips, and leaned over her.

Her eyes were unfocused; her hair sprayed out behind her, and lips a dark red and parted from moaning. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Shifting his hips, he brushed his tip against her oversensitive nub. Air whooshed into her mouth, her eyes widening a degree. He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, rousing her attention.

Holding eye contact, he guided himself to her entrance till just the tip was in her. Putting his weight to his knees, he griped her hips and thrust. She threw her head back, a cry ripping out of her mouth. He watched the pleasure dance across her face as he pounded into her. Her hips started moving with his, giving them both more pleasure. Itachi's head dropped onto her shoulder with a groan. He thrusted his hips faster, feeling her walls grip him almost painfully. She panted and moaned his name as her arms wrapped around his neck, and hands twisted into his hair.

"Ahh, Itachi!" Saya cried into his neck, her hips bucking wildly.

"That's right, come for me, love." He panted, speeding up his pace even more while at the same time tilting her hips up so he went into her deeper. Her scream echoed through the room as she came. Itachi was left momentarily stunned as her sex clenched around him like a fist, bringing him to his own orgasm.

Shuddering from the intensity of his release, he fell onto his elbows above her. He let his eyes fall closed as he rested his forehead against hers, feeling her hot breath fan across his face. Saya released his hair, letting it fall through her fingers. She wasn't sure if she had dosed of, but when she opened her eyes, Itachi had her tucked against him with the sheets pulled over them.

Turning her head to the side, Saya found him staring at her. She gave him a smile which he returned. His hand came up to brush away the strands of hair covering her face before he leaned in to kiss her. "Mm, happy birthday, love." She whispered against his lips.

She felt his lips curl up in a smile, and she knew he liked his new title. "Thank you." He gave her one last kiss before pulling away. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." She snuggled closer to him and rested her head against his chest, her eyes falling closed.

"I love you, Saya." She felt his head rest on top of hers.

"I love you too, Itachi." A smile came to her lips as she fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17~

_There were so many things to consider:_

_Where would he hide Saya? __How was he going to hide her? __How long would it take to confront Sasuke? __Could he trust Zetsu?_

_Would the Akatsuki find her? __What if they did? H__e couldn't take the chance that the Leader might look into her mind again._

_So many things could go wrong:_

_What if the Jutsu didn't go right? __What if the Akatsuki found Saya? __What if Zetsu told the Leader?_

_What if…_

_What if…_

_What if…_

But he had to take a chance. For Saya. For them.

As he stared at the sleeping woman in his arms, he knew he would take that chance.

Anything for her.

Itachi was doing this for _their_ future _together_.

* * *

"_Stay away from the Akatsuki. If you even think that they might be around, I want you to go somewhere else. Leave me a note and I'll find you." He said seriously, resting his head on her shoulder. _

"_Saya. Remember, I love you." He whispered into her ear._

"_Where are you going?"_

_His arms tightened around her, "I can't tell you."_

"_Itachi…"_

"_Everything will be okay."_

"_When will you be back?" She snuggled closer to him under the sheets._

"_I am hoping as soon as possible."_

"_How long is that?"_

"_I… don't know."_

"_But you'll be back?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will you give me one more night?" She placed a hand on his chest, her other hand tangling into his hair and pulling his lips down. _

"_Anything for you." _

"_I love you, Itachi."_

"_I love you too, Saya." His voice cracked slightly at her name._

* * *

"_I'm going to miss you."_

"_Me too…" His voice faltered. _

"_Take care, okay?" _

"_I will." He kissed her forehead. _

_A comfortable yet grave silence took over as they held each other for the last time. _

"_Don't… Don't hate me." He whispered brokenly against her neck._

_She cupped the side of his face and pulled back so she could see his eyes. "I could never hate you."_

_His lips pressed against hers as he tried his hardest to show her his love. _"_Take care of my heart while I'm gone." He whispered against her lips. _

"_Take care of mine while you're away." She said, tears in her eyes, because she _knew_ this would be the last time she would him see him in a long time. _

"_I promise I'll be back." He cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb._

"_I'll be waiting right here."_

"_Saya… Will-" His dark eyes were tortured, and she knew this was as hard on him as it was on her. "I, I love you. I love you so much…"_

"_I know… I know." She said assuring, placing kisses wherever she could. "I love you, Itachi. So please, be careful." _

"_I will."_

"_Stay with me for just one more night." She rested her head no his chest, hearing his heartbeat beneath her ear. _

"_I wish it could be forever…" His hand combed her hair as she lay on top of him._

_She tucked her head and prayed silently as the tears fell. Her quiet, hushed words reached his ears. Her tears slid onto his chest, each drop a knife to his heart. Closing his eyes, he prayed with her._

* * *

That had been two months ago. It was nearing the end of December now, and Saya tried not to go outside as much as possible. The snow fell, covering the ground with a pure white blanket. It was a beautiful sight to see with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

A month ago, she had to leave the small town Itachi had hidden her in. Maybe it had been paranoia, but she had thought she sensed Hidan and Kakuzu's chakra pattern. Either way, she followed Itachi's direction, left a note and split. Now, she was further South in Tezuka Town. It was a crowed town, a pit stop for travelers. Not that she minded. With so many people around, it would be harder for the Akatsuki to find her.

She had also turned seventeen last month. Not that she really cared.

She just missed Itachi.

When the snow cleared, and it was warm enough for traveling, she was going to take that visit to The Village Hidden in the Leaf she had promised months ago. It would be nice to see some familiar faces. And there was a hospital there where she could get a checkup. For a while now, she hadn't been feeling well. It was probably just a really bad stomach flu, but she wanted it gone as soon as possible.

She pulled the blankets higher over her, hugging a pillow to her chest as she stared blankly out the window by the bed.

She missed him so much…

* * *

Saya sighed quietly as she waited patiently in the Konoha hospital. The nurse said she would be right back after she did something or rather. Saya had been spacing out, feeling extremely tired from her travel.

The door slid open and she was greeted by a wide smiling nurse. "Miss Saya, I have great news for you."

She just stared at the lady as she walked over to stand in front of her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"You're pregnant, congratulations."

"E-Excuse me?" Saya's eyebrows rose up above her hairline.

"You're about two months along. If you haven't noticed, your stomach as already started to round. Although, not as pronounced as most woman. You don't have to worry about that though, your baby will still be healthy." The nurse said, continuing to smile at her.

"W-Wait, I-I can't be." Saya shuttered, her heartbeat quickening.

"I know it's a lot to take in at first," The nurse patted her shoulder reassuringly, "But this is truly a blessing."

"I-I, b-but, I can't!" Saya stumbled over her words. She felt like she might just faint.

"It'll be okay." She gave her a comforting smile, but it nothing to calm her. "So tell me, who's the lucky father."

The dark-haired, to-be mother searched her head for an answer. "He-he was reported missing on his last mission."

The smile on the nurse's face died instantly. "I'm sorry."

She gave her a wan smile. "It's… okay." She said with some difficulty, not meeting the older woman's eyes.

"Konoha will provide you all you need to take care of your baby." She said softly.

"Thank you." Saya said gratefully.

"I wish you all the best, Miss Saya."

* * *

…_I always wonder what they think of me being 17 and pregnant. But Sensei and the friends I made here in Konoha are all very supportive._

_I'm a bit scared. I'm going to have a child to call my own, a whole other life in my hands… It's a bit nerve-racking. I hope I'll be a good mother for him or her…_

_Itachi… Where are you? __I need to tell you something that could change everything…_

_When I tell you, I wonder how you'll react. Will you be happy? Or… will you leave me to take care of our child alone?_

_I… I hope you stay…_

_Gosh. I swear these mood swings are going to kill me… __Anyway… Everything seems to be going well. It's obvious I'm pregnant now, though. __Only a few more months to go…_

_Hm. It's pretty late. I better go to bed…_

_Night~_

* * *

Resources say, she was living in Konoha. Not only that, but supposedly carrying a child. Sasuke already knew who the father was, which made it ever more confusing as to why she was in Konoha. And what about the Akatsuki?

It wasn't hard to find where she was living. For one thing, she was staying in the same apartment from before. Peeking through the window, Sasuke was caught off guard when he saw a _very_ pregnant Saya walking towards the bed in a large t-shirt that did nothing to hide her stomach. He knocked twice on the glass window, watching her jump in the air as if startled before her head snapped back to where he was perched on her window sill.

She stared at him in surprise as she opened the window and stepped to the side to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." Sasuke looked Saya up and down, noticing how being pregnant had taken its toll on her. "I just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

She shut the windows closed before walking to the bed and getting comfortable. She patted the spot next to her when he made no attempt to move. He took a seat next to her. "Well," Her hands moved to rest on top of her rounded stomach. "So far so good."

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked, truly interested in why his brother wasn't with her this late at night.

"I'm not sure." At the look he gave her she clarified more. "He disappeared four months ago, leaving me in a small town as he took care of some stuff."

Sasuke frowned at that. "Like what?"

Saya shrugged. "We're trying to get out of the Akatsuki to start a new life."

"So, he knows about the baby."

She shook her head. "I learned two months ago about our baby. I have yet to tell him."

_Our baby…_

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No." She looked down at her entwined hands solemnly.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing softly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked minutes later.

"I heard you were here and, I guess, I just wanted to see you."

"That's so sweet of you." She teased, looking up at him from the corner of her eyes.

He smirked and rested his head on top of hers. He felt… satisfied by just holding Saya in his arms. He was calmed by the sound of her breathing, the feel of her warmth beside him.

"So… are you staying the night?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, "Yes, but just tonight."

She hummed happily. "You know," She mused, "You're going to be an uncle."

He blinked a few times, the tile running through his head over and over again. He was surprised that he wasn't bothered or angered at the fact that the child was Itachi's. It was probably because of who the mother was… "I can't say I hate it."

Saya chuckled quietly. "I'm glad."

She yawned suddenly, reminding him how late it was.

"Let's get you to bed." Sasuke urged.

She complied, letting him pull the blankets over them as they settled in bed. She yawned once again, but this time into the pillows as she got comfortable.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Already she was falling asleep, her eyes falling closed.

"Goodnight, Saya." He watched her, heard her hushed prayer seconds before her breathing evened. He placed an innocent kiss on her forehead before he fell asleep beside her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18~

Sasuke found it hard to look her in eye when he talked to her. Guilt would overtake him whenever he saw the pregnant Saya. She didn't know – as she smiled openly and treated him like family – that he had made sure her child would never have a real father Despite it all, he didn't give up his revenge, even for Saya. And in the end it was all worth shit.

He killed his older brother, a future father who knew nothing of his lover carrying his child. It made Sasuke feel like dirt.

The only thing that brought even the slightest appreciation to him was that, not only his, but Saya's curse mark was gone because of Itachi. And he swore that he would take care of Saya and his child in his place. It was the least he could do for Itachi, for everything he did for him.

"Sasuke," Saya gasped suddenly, "I think my water just broke."

oO_Elsewhere_Oo

"Saya." Itachi awoke with a start. He glanced around the room he was held in, seeing nothing but darkness. Pain shot through him as he sat up. He looked down at his body, but couldn't see himself through the dark.

"You're finally awake." A dark voice said somewhere to his right.

"Zetsu." He greeted, turning his head to where he thought the man was.

"_You look like shit._" The black side of Zetsu commented.

Itachi said nothing. "Can you turn the lights on?"

"_He can't see anything._"

"It's pitch black. Turn the lights on."

"Itachi, your eyes…"

"_You're blind._"

Itachi's eyes narrowed at no one in particular. He was blind… "Does everyone believe I am dead?"

"Yes."

"Good." He stood up, using his heightened senses to navigate through the room. A hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"Itachi, you're not fully healed yet."

"It doesn't matter. Where are we?"

"What do you plan to do? You can't see. You're critically injured. And you're dead to everyone."

"That's none of your concern."

"At least rest until you can live without your sight."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"_No._"

Itachi grunted and relocated where his makeshift bed was.

"There's food on the table in the corner of the room. I'll be back later."

The raven-haired shinobi didn't reply as he _felt_ Zetsu leave the room. He sighed, running his hand through his hair in agitation. Loss of his sight wasn't something Itachi had planned. How long had it been since he left Saya?

He held his hands in front of his face, but saw nothing. He was a skilled shinobi. He didn't need his sight. He could protect Saya just fine. Care for her like any other man. He just wouldn't be able to see her. Not through his eyes, at least.

Gathering his chakra, he spread it out through the room, across the ground, up the walls, and everything else in between. He mapped out the room in his head, seeing it with his senses not his sight. He sighed, reopening his eyes to the darkness. But through the thick black he could see her. See her face, her breathtaking eyes, and her angelic lips, curled in a beautiful smile.

'_I love you, Itachi.' _Her words ran through his head.

"Saya…" Itachi whispered her name, a smile on lips. "I'll be home soon."

oO_Three Months_Oo

Konoha. It had been years since Itachi had left his old village. With the moon shinning overhead, he looked out over the vast village. Yes, he could see again. The blindness had been temporary and his sight had returned three weeks ago during his travel to the village. But, his Sharingan wasn't so successful. From what he had tested so far, he could only hold his Sharingan for an hour at most.

Either way, he was thankful for it, even though he learned he could live without his sight, but still none the less thankful.

He found her in the same one story apartment from her last stay. Looking in from the window, her back faced him, giving him a view of her ink black hair that now fell past her shoulders. The sight of her almost brought him to his knees in sweet relief. His hand rose to knock on the glass, but at that same second, she turned around.

It was like time had stopped for him as he stared at Saya. A brilliant smile covered her lips. Her eyes sparkled with what he could only describe as love as she stared down at the baby cradled in her arms. She rocked the infant side-to-side, her lips moving as if she was cooing the child to sleep. The sight of a perfect mother…

She walked over to the wooden crib against the far wall by the bed. He watched as she tucked the dozing baby in before she turned back around. In that split instant, she looked to the window and their eyes met.

She stood there, frozen to the spot while Itachi held his breath. Her lips parted, but Itachi couldn't hear past the window. As if understanding that too, she rushed to the window and yanked it opened. "Itachi!" Her eyes were wide with disbelieve as she stared at the man in front of her carefully.

"Saya." He whispered, his heart swelling in his chest.

Her hands covered mouth as tears built in her eyes. "Is it really you…?"

In one fluid movement, he entered the room and embraced her. The feeling of her in his arms, her scent surrounding him, made him want to weep. Itachi realized that everything had been worth it. All those months apart – the unbearable anguish as he counted down the days when he would finally see her again. It was all worth it.

"Itachi…" She cried into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Shh… I'm right here, Saya." He buried his face into her hair as he held her tightly to his chest.

"I've miss you so much."

"As have I." He pulled back far enough so he could place a kiss on her lips. "I love you, Saya."

"I love you, Itachi." She sniffed while at the same time smiled, her eyes shinning even more from her tears. She looked so beautiful. He gave her a smile as he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a much longer kiss that took her breath away.

The sound of the baby crying startled both of them. Saya pulled away with a bright smile.

"I have someone I want you to meet."

Itachi found himself holding his breath as Saya lead him to the crib. She released his hand to scoop the infant into her arms, silencing its cries, before turning to him. She smiled at him as she gently rocked the child. Itachi looked down at the small infant. The child had eyes just like Saya, although not as lucent. Black hair was beginning to grow on the top of its head. The baby barely looked a year old.

Itachi didn't know what to think.

Could this be _their_ child? But then, whose else's' child was it?

"Is he _ours_?"

She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, cautious of the baby in between them, as a large smile came to his lips. "His name is Tenshi. I hope you don't mind."

"No. It's a wonderful name." He watched his son watch him.

"Would you like to hold him?"

His eyes widened at the offer, "No, I don't think that's a great idea."

"Come, you can try on the bed. Just make sure you support his head."

Itachi followed Saya to the bed where he joined her on it. She handed him the small boy, placing him in his arms while telling him what to do.

Saya smiled at the sight in front of her. Itachi still had a smile on his lips, and it only widened as he looked down at their son cradled in his arms. She wiped away the tear that came to her eyes. Glancing back at him, saw him staring at her, love in his very gaze.

"Should I put him back in his crib?"

She looked down at Tenshi and saw that he had fallen asleep, creating the picture of an angel, as was his name. She nodded, and watched as Itachi got off the bed and did as he said. When he returned he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to lie on the bed. She was trapped underneath him, but it made her feel safe and protected. He kissed every part of her he could reach, whispering words of love that made her heart swell. "Thank you. Thank you so much…" He whispered against her neck as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"For what?"

"Everything… Your love, our child… Thank you."

"I can say the same exact thing." She smiled softly.

He pulled back to stare into her eyes. "Did you want this? A child? With me?" He looked so unsure that it broke her heart.

"Yes." She hoped he could see her love through her eyes, "You're the only one I'd want to share all this with."

He smiled, making her smile too. "I love you with all my soul, Saya."

The truth she heard from his voice and in his eyes brought a lump to her throat. "I love you, Itachi." Was all she managed to choke out, her eyes once again tearing.

He kissed the offending water works away, smiling at her response. "I know."

She sighed happily, hugging him the best she could. "You're going to be a great father."

"I sure hope so." He chuckled lightly.

The lovers remained intertwined, neither one of them wanting to break the moment. Calm, soothing silence enveloped them as they shared innocent kisses and loving words late into the night till they finally fell asleep. They were found that way early next morning, still in each others embrace…

Until the cries of a hungry Tenshi broke them apart.

Itachi released Saya against his will, watching her from the bed as she reached into the crib for their son. She carried him to the bed, where Itachi pulled them into his arms. Leaning against his chest, she sat in between his legs. She pulled her shirt up so she could cradle Tenshi to her breast and feed him. Itachi was awed at the sight as he held Saya around the waist. He waited patiently, placing kisses along her neck. She turned her head to look at him and he took the opportunity to kiss her sweet lips.

She gave him a tired smile before looking down at their son. Tenshi was already full, his eyes fluttering shut. Itachi smiled at the sight.

Saya got up to place Tenshi back in his crib before returning back into his arms. They settled under the covers with Itachi cradling Saya to his chest. In seconds, they were both asleep once again.

* * *

Saya woke up to the sun streaming into the room through the windows. She stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing it. Her brows furrowed suddenly in confusion. Usually, she would already be awakened by Tenshi's cries.

She rolled over onto her side to look at his crib, but saw Itachi standing there, his back to her. "Itachi?" She murmured softly.

The dark-haired shinobi turned around, and her eyes immediately went to the small child bundled in his arms. "He woke up a few minutes ago."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, a tiny smile on her lips. "Thanks for getting him."

He placed the sleeping boy back in his crib before walking over to the bed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Anytime."

Itachi watched her stretch her arms over her head, a yawn leaving her lips. "You should sleep more." He said softly. "I'm going to take a shower."

She nodded half-heartedly, her eyes falling closed. She curled up under the covers, hugging a pillow to her chest. He kissed her head before walking to the windows and pulling the curtains closed so that the room was enveloped in slight darkness. He looked over at his resting lover and child with a smile on his lips before going into the bathroom.

* * *

The next few days, Itachi experienced how hard it must have been for Saya to care of Tenshi all alone, but it only made his adoration for her grow.

When Tenshi was crying, he wasn't sure if it was because he was hungry, tired, or wanted attention? In the end, all he could do was stand by her side as she cared for their son. He did his best to help whenever he could – mostly in the early mornings whenever Tenshi woke up crying. Which Saya thanked him for graciously.

But, he couldn't stop thinking that he wasn't doing everything he could as a father and lover. That he was letting Saya down. If she would ask of him, he would do it. Yet, she never asked him for anything, never seemed to expect anything from him.

He loved her ever more, but was sadden at the concept. Itachi wanted to give her the world and more.

Finally, he asked one night what he could do. Told her he'd do anything for her and their son.

Saya just smiled, telling him, "You're here, and willing, and that's all that matters." She kissed him softly on the lips, her hand grasping his. "Your love is all I want and need."

Itachi's heart swelled at her words and he kissed her back passionately. "It's all yours."

Her smile widened. "You're a wonderful father, Itachi, you just don't realize it."

He brushed his lips against hers once again, "I love you, Saya."

"I love you too, Itachi." She whispered happily.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19~

"Saya?"

The dark-haired kunoichi turned to the window where her visitor was entering and smiled, "It's good to see you again, Sasuke."

He nodded. "Where's Tenshi?" He asked when he didn't see him anywhere in the room.

"He's with Itachi." Sasuke's blood ran cold. _Itachi? How? _"Itachi finally found you, huh?" He had to force himself not to sound surprised.

"Yep." She was happy now, he could tell. He was happy for her too. But there was no way it was the real Itachi, which made the situation worse.

"Where are they?"

"Well, Itachi's disguise, Damien, and Tenshi are out getting groceries. They should be home soon."

No sooner had she said those words, the apartment door opened. "I'm home." A deep voice called out.

"Welcome home, Itachi." She gave Sasuke a smile before she turned around and walked over to greet Itachi at the door.

"Is someone here?" He asked as Saya pecked him on the lips and took Tenshi into her arms. She kissed Tenshi's forehead before giving Itachi one of her breathtaking smiles.

"See for yourself." She stepped back and directed with the tilt of her head for him to walk further into the room and out of the doorway. He did so, and the last thing he had expected was to see his little brother there.

They both had some form of disbelieve on their face, may it be just the very slight widening of eyes.

"Itachi came about two weeks ago." Saya's voice broke the still silence that the two Uchihas had created. "Is something wrong?" She asked, studying them curiously.

"Everything is fine." Itachi said first, looking away from Sasuke to give Saya a reassuring smile.

"Okay…" She said, not seeming to believe him, but letting it go, "I'm going to change Tenshi." She gave both the Shinobi one last look before walking into the bathroom.

It had been a long time since Sasuke had last seen Itachi with his birth eyes. It painfully reminded him of their childhood days. But, that was saying this man before him was the actual Itachi he had killed _months_ ago. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked darkly, activating his Sharingan.

"Who do you think, little brother?" Itachi asked in return, activating his own Sharingan.

This seemed to stun the younger Uchiha. "That's not possible… How do you have Sharingan?"

"I am not an imposter." Itachi said seriously, "Contrary to what you and everyone believe, I'm not dead."

"Even if you are my real brother, whom I'm not saying you are, why is it that you still have the Sharingan?"

"I'm not sure either, I wasn't supposed to still have it, I had meant to give it to you." Itachi said truthfully, staring directly at him.

It just brought them back to square one. "Itachi's dead, I killed him." Sasuke choked on his words. "Who are you?"

"I am Uchiha Itachi, your older brother." He stressed, getting impatient. "I used a jutsu right before I battled you that put me in a slumber when I was close to death."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "I–" He faltered, seeing the truth in the Shinobi's eyes and feeling a sudden deep relief that his brother was alive. It left him momentarily speechless. "Thank you… for protecting me." He was finally able to say, albeit quietly, and looking away to the side.

Itachi stared intently at Sasuke before nodding, "Anytime, little brother."

Sasuke looked back to him in surprise at his words. Those same words he had used to use from when Sasuke was still in the Academy long ago.

Saya walked out of the bathroom just then, breaking the tense silence. She stopped sort when she saw them both just standing there in front of each other. "Did I interrupt?"

"No," Both Uchihas answered.

Itachi walked over to Saya and kissed her while ruffling Tenshi's hair, making the boy giggle happily. Sasuke, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable as he watched the loving family. He had never felt so out of place than at that moment.

"Sasuke, would you like to stay for dinner?" Saya asked, looking over at him.

"Um… Actually, I was just checking up on you-"

"He'll stay." Itachi answered for him.

"Okay," Saya nodded, before looking down at the child in her arms, "Come on Tenshi, let's go make dinner." She cooed.

The boy just giggled in reply.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Saya."

"No problem." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I'll be back." Sasuke promised as he returned the hug, holding her close.

"And hopefully, sometime soon, we'll have a room for you."

"That sounds nice." He smiled to himself sadly, because he knew he was going to miss sleeping next by Saya.

"Take care." She whispered by his ear before pulling away.

Sasuke nodded. He looked over at his brother and bowed his head slightly in a goodbye. Itachi did the same. His eyes traveled to the sleeping child cradled in the Shinobi's arms and a small smile came to his lips. "Goodnight." He said at last before making his exit through the window and into the night.

Saya released a small relieved sigh. She walked over to Itachi and tilted her head up to kiss him as she gathered Tenshi in her arms. She pulled away and returned the sleeping boy to his crib, tucking him in. She turned around, only to be swept off her feet by Itachi and carried to the bathroom. "Is this your way of telling me that I need a shower?" Saya asked as he set her back her feet.

Itachi chuckled and kissed her on the lips softly. "You need to relax." He said as he started undressing her.

"What about Tenshi?" She asked, turning her head to look out the door.

"He's sleeping," He assured her. He hooked his finger under her chin so she would look at him. "And we'll hear him if he wakes up." He ran his hand down her bare back, enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingers. "Now, please, go in the shower."

"Okay," Saya caved and did as she was told, turning the water on.

Itachi joined her shortly after discarding his clothes. He embraced her from behind, burying his face into the hollow of her neck while the water rained down on them. Saya leaned into his arms, and sighed when he started nibbling at her skin. She failed to notice he had the soap until he was lathering it through her hair before moving to her body. She melted when his hands roamed her body lovingly, while at the same time giving her the attention she needed.

Then, it was her turn. She turned around in his arms and grabbed the soap from him. She did the same for him as he had done for her. And when they were both clean, they just stood under the spray of the water till it turned cold. At that point, they stepped out of the shower to get dry. Itachi took her hand and lead her to the bed without any clothes on either of them. Saya commented on this, but he just shook his head.

Before they got under the covers, Saya did a quick check on Tenshi and was pleased to see him sleeping soundly.

In bed, their legs were tangled together, with bare skin pressed against bare skin. They shared innocent caresses that led to nothing more. And words of love that ended the night for them as they fell asleep.

* * *

Itachi held Saya from behind as she cradled their son in her arms. His two greatest loves were dosing off, and he was content in just watching them.

Their past conversation replayed through his head, and he was excited for what was to come. Although they already had Tenshi, Saya was all too happy, and more than willing to help him restore the Uchiha Clan. They had decided to find an actually house with a handful of rooms in a non-ninja village to start a family.

He placed his hand on her stomach, his lips curling in a smile. This time, he was going to be there for Saya.

The said woman shifted in his arms, coming awake by his touch, "Itachi…?"

"Sorry." He apologized, but didn't remove his hand.

Saya smiled at that. She looked down at the child in her arms and made a small cooing noise. Itachi smiled at his lover's antics, and kissed her temple. She turned her head to the side so she could give him one of her smiles before returning the kiss properly.

* * *

"Happy birthday, love." Itachi whispered in her ear. "Welcome home."

The blindfold finally fell away and Saya gasped. She glanced around, taking in the hardwood floors and spacious area. She walked through the doorway and into the home. In front of her was what would become the main room, and to the left was a large kitchen with beautiful granite counter tops.

To the right was a staircase and she went up it to the second floor and into a hallway. She ran her hand across the walls as she walked down the hall, looking into each of the six rooms, all of them with white walls and, unlike the empty ground floor, they held a bed. Except for two that was a large bathroom and another room that was painted a baby blue, and held a crib.

Saya smiled brightly at the sight of a nursery.

The next room was the last and largest room. Like the one before it, the walls had color, but they were a beautiful night sky blue. In the middle of the room was a very large bed with satin sheets that matched the walls. She walked into what had to be the master bedroom – their room. There was an extra door that lead to the bathroom with both a shower and a bathtub.

As Saya stood in the middle of the room, wondering what she did to deserve all this, a pair of strong arms circled around her from behind. "Do you like it?" Itachi whispered into her ear.

She turned around in his arms so she could kiss him passionately. "I love it."

Itachi was left breathless, literally. "I don't think I quite believe you, maybe one more kiss."

Saya smirked but complied, wrapping her arms around his neck and slanting her mouth over his.

He growled low in his throat, his eyes falling closed. "Do that again and I might throw you on the bed and make love to you all day."

Saya flushed a bright red at his words. "Shut up." She muttered, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hm." Itachi smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

"Where's Tenshi?" She asked suddenly, pulling away from Itachi in a worry.

"Sleeping in his new room." He took her hand and led her to the nursery, where – true to his word – Tenshi was napping.

Saya smiled brightly at the sight. She turned to Itachi and hugged him tightly around the waist. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Why don't we start moving everything in?"

Her eyes shined a brilliant blue-green. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Hmm…" Saya collapsed onto their bed, a towel still over her head from the shower. She rolled over onto her back only to have Itachi loom over her, his hands by her head.

"Helloo..." She gave him a carefree smile from below, not a tiny bit alerted at the position they were in.

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her gently before falling onto his back beside her. Saya immediately scooted closer to him so she could rest her head on his bare shoulder, her hand placed above where his heart beat strongly. She sighed contently when his arm came around her.

"I'm home." She whispered to herself, a smile coming to her lips.

"Welcome home, love." He smiled, glad that she liked his present.

* * *

Damien walked to the door at the sound of knocking, and opened it. A woman around the same age as Saya stood outside, a friendly smile on her face. She had long auburn hair that framed her face and dark blue eyes. She stuck her hand out to him in greeting, "It's nice to meet you, my name's Melody. I live right next door, and I just wanted to welcome you to the village."

Damien nodded, and shook her hand, "The name's Damien. Please, come in."

She thanked him and walked into the home, looking around with interest. "Wow, you guys have made a lot progress for just moving in yesterday."

"I came before hand to prepare everything before we moved." Damien explained, eyeing her cautiously.

"That was a smart decision," She commented. She turned to him then, "I'm sorry for my curiosity, but, didn't you come with another woman?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Her name's Saya." He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and called, "Saya, love, we have a visitor."

"Okay, I'm changing Tenshi right now, give me a sec." Her voice echoed from upstairs.

Damien turned to Melody, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, no thanks." She smiled.

Footsteps behind him signaled Saya descending the stairs. "Sorry bout' the wait."

"Oh, no problem." Melody dismissed, noting it only took her a second.

Itachi went up to Saya to take Tenshi out of her arms and peck her on the lips. "This is Melody, she lives next door."

Saya smiled at their neighbor and shook her outstretched hand, "Saya, and this is our son, Tenshi. Thanks for coming over."

"It's nice to see new faces." Melody smiled back.

"I would ask you to sit, but seeing as we have no furniture…" She trialed off.

Melody laughed, waving her hand dismissively. "No big deal. I just wanted to introduce myself and show you around the village."

Itachi's ears perked up at this. "Maybe you could accompany Saya for the day?"

"I would love to."

Saya gave him a disapproving look, "I can't just leave you here when we still have more things to unpack."

"Don't worry about it. You deserve a day off." Damien said with conviction. He silenced her response by kissing her. "Now, go. Enjoy yourself."

"Alright…" Saya said quietly. She looked to Melody, and blushed when she realized she had turned her head to the side during their coupling. "I'm gonna go grab my bag; I'll be down in a minute."

"I'll be right here," Melody replied, looking back to them with a smile.

When Saya was up the stairs and out of earshot, Damien said under his breath, "Could you keep Saya out of the house for the rest of the day? I'm going to move in the furniture today, and I want to surprise her."

Melody smiled, nodding eagerly. "No problem."

"Thanks," Damien whispered just as Saya returned.

"Okay, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She announced. She kissed the top of Tenshi's head before pecking Itachi on the lips. "I'll be back later."

"Take your time." Itachi replied, walking the two women out.

Melody waved goodbye.

"Be good." Saya said one last time, and then they were out of the house.

* * *

Damien answered the door once again and outside stood a man with spiky jet black hair and dark brown eyes. It was like looking into a mirror, except for the fact that their face structure was different. "May I help you?" He asked darkly.

The other man didn't reply and they ended up staring each other down. "Itachi?" The newcomer said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Sasuke." The older Uchiha tilted his head in greeting and allowed him through the door.

After a quick sweep through the room, checking to see no window were open, Sasuke released his Jutsu.

Itachi did the same. "I'm glad you came."

"Anything to help."

The two brothers continued to just stare at each other, a silence once again falling over them, but this time with no Saya to break it. Itachi, unable to stand the tension, spoke up, "So we're just going to move the furniture into the house…"

* * *

"Thanks for showing me around Melody."

"No biggie, I'm just glad I finally have some one to hang out with. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," They waved goodbye, and Saya walked up to her home. Fishing the keys out of her pocket, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. "I'm home!" She announced as she removed her shoes.

"Welcome back."

Saya followed the voice into the living room where she found Itachi relaxing on a sofa. "What's this?" She asked, noticing all the new things around the house.

Itachi walked over and embraced her, kissing her passionately on the lips, "Just a surprise for you."

"Aw, you're so sweet." She smiled teasingly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The corner of his lips quirked up in a small smirk.

"Am I interrupting?"

Saya turned sharply at the sound of a new voice. A smile crept on her lips when she saw who it was, "Sasuke."

"And Tenshi." He added, lifting the smiling child in the air. Saya released Itachi so she could take Tenshi into her arms.

"Hey, Teni." She cooed. Itachi leaned over and allowed his son to grip onto his finger with one of his tiny hands.

Sasuke smiled at the family before of him. Saya looked up just then, and gave him a wink, causing a smile to form on his lips. "Come on Uncle Sasuke." She ushered him over, "You're family too, so come and smother Tenshi with love."

Sasuke just laughed and shook his head. But his heart warmed at her words.

'_Family…'_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20~

Feather like touches ran down her side, waking her from slumber. Her sleep induced mind comprehended a pair of soft lips trailing down the side of her neck, and back up. She murmured something; she had no idea what, enjoying the caresses. The lips found her own, gently kissing her. Saya could only mumble something in return. She heard a low chuckle, and felt the touches return, running down her face and sides. At the whisper of her name, her eyes fluttered open, blurry with sleep.

"Love?" She saw Itachi, who had a smile on his lips as he stared down at her."Good morning." He said softly.

"Hmm," A smile came to her lips at the sight of him. "You too."

"You're such a heavy sleeper." He teased.

"Am not!" She shot back, "I'm just not a morning person!"

A grin broke out on his face, "I know. But you're too cute to resist teasing."

"You're so mean…" She pouted.

"Forgive me." Itachi erased her pout by kissing her deeply.

"Okay…" She said a bit breathless when he pulled away.

"Hm," He shifted his position so he would wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to his chest.

She tucked her head under his chin and listened to the strong beating of his heart. "Did Tenshi wake up yet?" She asked quietly.

"No, he's enjoying his new room."

Saya smiled at that.

"And Sasuke?"

"He left early in the morning."

"Hmm…"

He ran his hand through her midnight hair lovingly, inhaling the flowered aroma that solely belonged to her. "What would you like to do today?"

"Nothing really." She sighed peacefully, "Maybe just finally settle in, you know, fill the fridge… add some finishing touches..." She trailed off.

"Sounds good." Itachi smirked, "How bout' in an hour."

Saya laughed, recalling all the similar moments they've had before. "It's a date."

* * *

"What are you up to, Tenshi?"

Itachi heard Saya's voice and Tenshi's giggles as he walked into the nursery. Saya turned her head in his direction and gave him a wide smile. His heart fluttered in his chest in response. She held out a hand to him from where she was sitting, which he took and sat down beside her. She pecked him on the lips before saying, "Look at what Tenshi's doing."

They turned their attention on their eight months old son, who was teaching himself how to walk atop the futon she had rolled out. Occasionally, he would lose his balance and fall onto his back, but he would just laugh and get back on his feet and try again. Already, he was staring to get the hang of walking, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Saya swore a tear came to her eye. "He's such a fast learner."

Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist, offering comfort. At the same time, he was immensely proud of their son. Tenshi had a look of pure happiness when he looked at them. With his arms outstretched he wobbled over to them, giggling all the while. Saya pulled him into her arms when he was close enough, cooing words of love and praise. Itachi watched, a smile blossoming on his face. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with love for both him and their son. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. She smiled against his lips, kissing him back passionately.

"I love you, Itachi." Saya smiled softly when they pulled away.

"I love you, Saya." Itachi responded back with a smile of his own.

She looked down at the child in her arms and cooed, "Love you too, my angel."

Tenshi just giggled cutely.

* * *

Having woken up alone in bed in the middle of night, Itachi got up and searched for his lover. He found her in the nursery, curled up on the rocking chair with a sleeping Tenshi in her arms. She was staring out of the window at the full moon, a look of distress on her face. He approached her slowly, worry gnawing at his heart.

"Saya, darling?" Itachi asked softly, kneeling down beside her.

She continued to stare out into dark for a few more seconds, with the moonlight lighting her features and making her look almost angelic, before turning to him.

"What's wrong?" He took her hand in his while he cupped the side of her face with his other hand. She closed her eyes tightly and tears slid down her face. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. "It's okay… I'm right here." He reassured her.

"I'm just worried," Her eyes opened, and once brilliant eyes looked at him, now dulled with her sadness. "I wonder if the rest of the Akatsuki are still alive, and whether everyone from Konoha are too…" Her voice quivered as she was on the edge of tears.

"Here," Itachi rose and took Tenshi from her so he could put him back in his crib where he could sleep peacefully. He returned to Saya and gathered her in his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck to hide her tears. He carried her back to their room and settled the both of them under the safety of the covers with Saya lying on top of him.

"Shh…It's okay," Itachi cooed, rubbing her side comfortingly. "I can almost promise you that everyone from Konoha are alive and are already rebuilding the village."

"How do you know?" She asked quietly.

"Nagato's only goal was peace."

"Who?" She lifted her head and cocked it to the side, giving him quizzical look.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Was Itachi's mysterious answer.

"What about the Akatsuki?" She urged.

"In the morning, I promise." He dismissed, closing his eyes.

Saya pouted, and resumed to stare out of the window, continuing to pray.

Itachi cracked an eye opened and frowned when he still saw the saddened look on her face. "Saya, love," He rolled them over so she was under him and he was able to reach her lips without trouble. "Everything is fine. If you so wish, we can visit Konoha."

"Really?" A small smile came to her lips at the idea.

"Yes," He kissed her again, giving her a smile.

"Okay," Itachi was thankful when the pain and worry left her eyes. "Thank you, Itachi."

"I love you, Saya." He buried his face in her hair with his arms around her, holding her close.

"I love you too, Itachi." She laid her head against his chest, comforted by his touch. The rhythmic sound of his beating heart lulled her into the depths sleep.

* * *

"Naruto!"

The blonde haired Shinobi turned at the call of his name. His eyes widened before a grin broke out on his face, "SAYA!"

He met her halfway and enveloped her in a bear hug. "It's been so long!"

Saya laughed and returned the hug. "I heard you saved the village! You're a hero, Naruto!"

He set her down and pointed his thumb at his chest, "Yep, and soon I'll be Hokage!"

She smiled at his exuberant attitude, "I can't wait."

She felt his presence even before she felt his hand wrap around hers, "This is Damien." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Damien dipped his head in greeting.

"Same here," Naruto didn't miss their intertwined hands, and a sly grin spread across his face, which Saya rolled her eyes at.

"Hey, where's Tenshi?"

"Oh, he's back home being taken care of by one of our neighbors. We're just out here for the weekend." She informed.

Naruto nodded.

Moving onto a serious topic, her eyes saddened, "I heard Tsunade was the only one injured… I'm sorry."

Naruto's face fell at the mentioned of the unconscious fifth Hokage. "Yeah… She tried so hard to protect us."

"With luck, she'll be up and ordering you all around in no time." Saya gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right," He laughed, "The old granny is way too tough for her age."

"Keep talking like that, and the first thing she does when she wakes up is knock you unconscious." They both laughed, and Naruto gave her a grateful smile.

"But for now we have to deal with Danzo." His face darkened.

"What?" Damien hissed, surprising Saya.

Naruto didn't seem fazed. "Yeah, I know. I still can't believe it."

Saya's brows furrowed. She had no idea what they were talking about. "Uhh, so… what are you up to?"

"Well," Naruto gave Damien a pointed look before looking to Saya, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Saya turned to Damien, and he nodded, releasing her hand. She gave him a small smile before she followed Naruto further to the side and far enough away that Damien wouldn't hear them. Even so, Naruto kept his voice low so only she could hear, "I'm going to look for Sasuke."

"Really? Is something up?"

"Since Danzo's Hokage, he's uplifted Granny Tsunade's protection over Sasuke and classified him as a Missing-Nin. He's given orders to kill Sasuke!" Naruto hissed out the last part.

Saya's eyes widened as her hands rose to cover her mouth to prevent her from cussing out loud. "So what are you going to do?" She asked through her fingers.

"Kakashi, and Yamato and I are going to find Sasuke, and well… I'm not exactly sure what we're going to do…" He scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"As long as you're not alone…" She commented, slightly skeptical.

"Heh, we'll be fine!"

She nodded, "Good luck, then."

"Don't worry!" Naruto assured, grinning. "We'll make sure Sasuke doesn't get his ass kicked!"

* * *

"Itachi, love," Saya murmured when he joined her in bed. He crawled up beside her, entwining their legs together as he spooned her from behind. His lips found the side of his neck and he lavished the sensitive skin there. "Hm?"

"Earlier today, when we were talking with Naruto… He mentioned someone named Danzo? Who is he?"

She felt his lips still at her question. He placed one last kiss on her neck before speaking, "I guess it's about time I told you."

"Itachi?" Saya tried to turn around so she could face him, but a hand on her waist reframed her from doing so.

"I just… can't look you in the eyes…" He whispered, sounding torn.

"It's okay…" She soothed, her hand found his and she intertwined their fingers together.

He exhaled slowly, finding comfort with her in his arms, "You were right… I didn't kill for power… I was ordered to." Itachi heard her sharp intake of breath, and felt her hand tighten around his. He continued, "The Uchiha Clan at the time were staring to plan to overthrow Konoha, and as an ANBU, I was tasked to spy on the village. But… I knew it would only lead to another Ninja War, so I spied on the Uchiha instead, passing on information to the Third Hokage and Elders."

He held her closer, his forehead falling on her shoulder, "The Third tried so hard to negotiate… but nothing worked… So, against the Hokage's wishes, Danzo and the Konoha Council ordered me to annihilate the Uchiha Clan. Before that night arrived however, I found Uchiha Marada, who was attempting to start war in Konoha once again. I made him an offer, in return for not attacking Konoha, that I would help him claim his revenge over the Uchiha Clan for turning their backs on him…

"So… I killed the entire clan… but… not Sasuke… I couldn't kill him… not my little brother…."

Speaking of his painful past left Itachi emotionally and physically drained, allowing Saya to turn around to face him. She leaned up to his face to kiss away the stray tear that had escaped his eye. Her hand came around to the back of his neck and she pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder. She whispered words of love in his ear as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, offering comfort.

Itachi took a deep breath, his arms wrapping around her once more. He basked in Saya's love for a moment, finding the means to continue talking. "I made the excuse that I killed to test my true abilities, so that one day Sasuke would take his revenge and become a hero to Konoha, redeeming the Uchiha name… I pleaded with the Third to keep Sasuke under protection, and threatened Danzo to not harm him. When I was sure Sasuke would be safe, I left Konoha. I joined the Akatsuki so I could keep on eye on the organization, along with Madara, incase either acted against Konoha…

"I just didn't expect for Sasuke to go so far to seek his revenge… He was never supposed to join with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki. And he was never supposed to know the real reason…" Itachi whispered the last part, his eyes shutting tight. "Damn you, Madara…"

Saya listened Itachi's tragic past, her heart breaking for the man she loved. In the back of her mind, she wondered what reason God had to do this to him. What good did He see would come out of this?

"I'm so sorry." She held him tighter, unsure of what words to say to him. "But… thank you for telling me."

"Yet, it isn't a complete lost." Itachi removed his head from her shoulder to stare at her with love so devoted, it made her breath catch. His hand came up to cup her cheek to wipe away the tears that had slid down her face, unknown to her. "I have you, and Tenshi, and another chance with my little brother."

The smile that graced his lips, one of pure happiness, caused more tears to fall from her eyes. "I love you so much, Itachi." Saya was able to confess before his lips were on hers. She fell onto her back as their lips danced and tongues tangled. Her arms were still around his neck, her hands treading through his dark locks. One of his hands found the back of her neck, pulling her even closer while his other hand slipped under her tank top to rub her side.

When they felt like their chests were about to explode, they parted, panting for air. Itachi removed the hand behind her head to cup her cheek. His thumb stroked the skin under her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"And I love you, my Saya."

Saya tilted her head up slightly to kiss him, smiling against his lips. He smiled too and kissed her back before pulling away slowly. He settled beside her, cradling her to his chest.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered into her hair.

"Goodnight, darling."

Itachi closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"And Itachi… I forgive you." He heard her say as she placed a kiss over where his heart was.

His heart warmed and he felt the guilt disappear with her words. "Thank you." He sighed, to both his lover and to the Heavenly Father up above.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A week came and went. On one bight and sunny morning Naruto, surprisingly, knocked on their door. He explained that Sasuke was healing in Konoha after his battle with Danzo. "Sasuke explained what Danzo had to do with the annihilation of Uchiha Clan for all the Kages to hear. We were able to stop Sasuke from killing Danzo at the last minute and he is no longer Hokage and is in our custody. When Sasuke woke up yesterday he told me specifically to find you and with you I'd find his brother."

Naruto looked past Saya and at the man beside her. "He wants you to come back to Konoha. The new Hokage, Kakashi-Sensei, welcomes you. He gives his word that you will not be arrested or harmed."

So they packed up, and left for the Leaf Village, with Tenshi in Saya's arms.

The second they walked past the village gates all eyes were upon the ex-missing ninja, before moving to the woman beside him. The villages projected no hostility or hatred, just shock that Itachi was still alive and even more when the people Saya knew realized that her lover was Itachi.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office, Sasuke was there, all bandaged up but looking well. A man with spiky white hair and three quarters of his face covered, which the two lovers knew was Hatake Kakashi, Copy-Cat Ninja, stood before them. "As Hokage of Konohagakure, you have my deepest apologizes for everything we have done to you, Uchiha Itachi. And also my sincere gratitude for what you've sacrificed for this village. I welcome you and your family to live in Konoha as Shinobi. The Uchiha Compound is now yours and Sasuke's. Please, the Leaf Village is your home."

* * *

"Wow, this was where you two grew up?" Saya asked in awe.

"Yeah…" Itachi replied somewhat distant. She looked to him and noticed the pained look in his eyes. Understanding dawned on her, and her heart reached out for him. She walked up to him and reached for his hand, locking their fingers together. He turned to her, and she gave him a small smile. Itachi nodded his thanks before returning to stare at where he once lived years ago.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to." Saya said quietly.

He shook his head once, "No, I need to go."

"Do you want us to wait out here?"

"I…" Itachi paused, looking to her then back at the compound, "Yes… please."

"Okay." She released his hand but he held on. He turned back to her with a look in his eyes that told her just how scared he was to return to his past. "It'll be okay," She soothed. She leaned in, cupped the side of his face and gave him a gentle kiss. "Tenshi and I will be right out here."

"I'll try to be quick." He planted a kiss on her lips and gave her hand one last squeeze before releasing her. He turned and walked down the dirt path into the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you here." A low voice said from behind him.

Itachi didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the spot where he had killed their parents. The memory of that moment replayed through his head. He just wanted to collapse onto the ground and drown in his guilt. Now, more than ever, he wished Saya was beside him.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

Sasuke paused, having not expected his older brother to say that, "It wasn't you fault."

"Yet at the same time it was…" Itachi's back remained facing Sasuke as he spoke, his head bowed, "I am sorry, little brother, for all the pain I inflicted on you."

"I've already forgiven you, Itachi." Sasuke suddenly felt very uncomfortable as he was not use to expressing his emotions. "I'm just glad that I have my brother back."

the elder Uchiha nodded, "I hope your revenge has come to an end."

"…Yes, it has…" Sasuke responded, knowing Itachi was talking about his anger towards the whole village.

Itachi chuckled. "Good. Come here, Sasuke."

Curious, Sasuke took the necessary steps to reach his brother, as he did so, Itachi turned to him. Even though Sasuke could have stopped the action, he allowed his older brother to poke him in the forehead. A smile came to both the Uchiha's lips.

"Thanks." Itachi said.

"No problem… Nii-san."

* * *

"So? What do you guys think?" Saya asked when they returned. "Are we going to live in the Uchiha Compound?"

Itachi came up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding both her and Tenshi close. "It's up to you."

"I don't mind. I know that this place doesn't hold the best of your memories."

"I'll be okay." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I think we should move here."

Saya smiled. "We'd better start packing then."

* * *

It only took them a week to get completely settled in, with the help of Naruto, and Sasuke's old companions. They chose to live in the main and largest house in the center of the Uchiha Compound. Itachi informed her it was where the leaders and other high status shinobi of the clan once lived.

There new home was amazing. From an indoor and outdoor training room, to a large garden with a pond in the back of the house, it was an amazing home. Although Saya was disappointed that all of Itachi's hard work on their other home went to waste and that he would have to do everything over again, she let him assure her that it had been, and was, no big deal.

And with all the help they received, she guessed he was right. The walls had more color than the other house, and the rooms were much larger. She wondered idly if Itachi wished to fill all the rooms in the mansion with their children. Saya would sometimes find herself lost in the maze of hallways whenever she ventured by herself. But, Itachi wasn't too far behind her, having immediately notice her absent. He would smirk at her when he found her, never getting tired of the pout on her lips when he did.

With such a huge home, they had to hire cleaning ladies to help, around the house, since both Itachi and Sasuke doubted Saya could do it by herself, especially with her horrible sense of direction.

Itachi and Saya became familiar with the village. And soon people stopped staring at them whenever they walked down the street hand-in-hand. At least, that's what she hoped would happen in the near future… For now though, they ignored all the unwanted attention. At the same time, there weren't as many people on the streets during the night.

* * *

Itachi, Saya, Sasuke, and Tenshi were returning home after their dinner one night when Saya glanced over at the two Uchihas, noting that the wall that had once been between them was gone. They really seemed like two regular brothers…

"Tenshi, don't go too far." Saya called when her eyes returned to her son. Ever since Tenshi had learned how to walk, he'd been talking full advantage of it. She sighed when the boy didn't stop. "Tenshi…" She jogged up to the wandering toddler. A stir in the air caught her attention. In a flash, Tenshi was in her arms and she was a feet away from where she last stood. Itachi and Sasuke were surrounding her the next second, Sharingan activated, scanning the shadows for… something.

"What do you think it is?" Saya asked, trying the calm their frightened son.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke replied. He glanced down at the boy in her arms, whose eyes were glistening with tears as he stared up at him. "But it's not safe with Tenshi here."

"I know…" She answered quietly as she stared down at bright innocent eyes. "What's the plan?"

"To get you and Tenshi home as soon as possible." Itachi replied this time. He performed a series of hand signs and with a _poof_ there were two Itachis. "I'm going to take Saya and Tenshi home and watch over them there until you and my clone return home." He directed to Sasuke, "And I need you to-"

"-Scout the area and make sure it was just the wind. I got it." Sasuke nodded. "I'll be at the house as soon possible." Then both he and the clone were gone.

"Shouldn't we inform someone or something?"

"No. My main priority is getting you two home first, and make sure you're safe."

"Alright, shall we then?"

Itachi nodded and they both shot off in a sprit. As Saya did her best not to rock Tenshi too much, Itachi kept an eye on their surroundings. The next thing she knew, Itachi tackled her to the side – gently of course – just as a paper bomb went off in their pathway. He turned in mid-air so he took the impact when they landed. Saya crawled off of Itachi, allowing him to get up, and checked on Tenshi, fearing for his life.

Tenshi stared up at her, his eyes wide with curiosity and questions, but otherwise unharmed. Saya couldn't help but sigh in relief, "Thank God."

"Can you protect yourself?" Itachi asked from beside her, after seeing that their son is okay.

She couldn't help but scoff, "Just because I had a child doesn't mean I'm defenseless."

Itachi smirked. He placed a kiss on her cheek, which recieved a teasing, "Is now really the time?" in return, before standing up and facing whoever was in the shadows. He was gone the next second and she heared the sound of kunais soaring through the air and clashing together.

Saya concentrateed on her own issues at hand. She summoned her four elemental wolfs – fire, water, earth, and wind. And with a flick of her wrist, she sent all but Kazokami to aid Itachi. The large white wolf circled around them, its ears perked and eyes alert.

"Everything is going to be okay, Tenshi."

* * *

Itachi snatched a kunai that was sent at him and sent it back to the masked shinobi. Having no weapons of his own, it was the only offence attack he could use while he charged closer. The attacker sent one last kunai at him, this one attached with paper bomb. It lodged into the truck of a tree behind him and Itachi cursed before spiriting.

In a blink of the eye, he was on the back of Saya's fire-elemental wolf, escaping the blast from the explosion. Two other wolves flanked him, both of which he suspected were Saya's. With the speed the wolves were going, they were able to catch up to the fleeing man. Itachi's hands go for the katana that wasn't with him, and he let out a frustrated noise.

I mean really, who would expect to be attacked in a well-known Shinobi Village?

He tsked and told the fire wolf to intercept the man. It let out a bark to its companions and they ran faster, leaving Itachi behind. Together, the earth and water-elemental wolf pass the attacker before cutting in front of him, efficiently stopping him in his tracks. Itachi came up behind them, trapping the assailant. He saw the man's head lift up to the trees, probably contemplating an escape route. "Do so, and I won't hesitate to let the wolves have you." Itachi responded. The said wolves growled in agreement.

The masked man was smart enough to not make a move.

"Tell me why you attacked us." Itachi's sharingan eyes narrowed.

He held up his hands and as slowly as possible removed his masked. He looked to Itachi with wide, frightened eyes. "T-They made me!"

The three tomoes of the Uchiha's eyes started to swirl.

"No! It's true! They said all I had to do was get you away from that woman by any means necessary-" Itachi heart skipped a beat and in a flash he had the man knocked out cold with a blow to the back of his neck. He grabbed the man by the shirt and tossed him over the earth wolf. "We have to get back to Saya!" He commanded.

The water wolf scoped him up off his feet and charged in the direction they had come from. The closer they got out of the coverage of the trees, the louder the sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard.

When he reached the streets, he was relieved to see Konoha Shinobi engaged in battle against the cloaked strangers. His eyes scanned the area for Saya and he found her towards the very back, away from the fighting and guarded by Naruto. The wolves dodged and weaved through the bodies of people, taking him to her.

Saya spotted them and a smile broke out on her face. Itachi hopped off of his ride and nodded to Naruto when he passed by. He knelt down next to his love, greeting her with a kiss. "When did reinforcements arrive?"

"Just a minute ago."

"Are you okay?" His eyes creased with worry. He cupped her face in his hands, looking her over.

"Yes," She sighed, checking on their sleeping child, "Kazokami made sure they didn't get anywhere near us. I sent him to help Sasuke."

"Okay, we should take you home-"

"GET DOWN!"

Reflex kicking in; Itachi lunged for Saya, pulling her down beneath him as gently as he could. He looked over his shoulder to see the wall of Shadow Clones surrounding them _poof_ away, leaving the real Naruto standing in front of them with the three wolves by his side. "You guys okay?" He asked over his shoulder.

Itachi nodded to the blonde before helping Saya up. The sound of crying reached his ears, "Is Tenshi hurt?"

"No, just slightly startled."

Itachi released the breath he had been holding. To Naruto he asked, "What happened?"

"The intruders took off, using an explosion for a distraction. The rest of the squad followed them."

"Alright… As I was saying, we should get home and let the others take care of this."

"Wait, what about Sasuke?"

"Right here." The younger Uchiha appeared, walking towards them from down the street.

"Took you long enough." Naruto joked.

"Well, we found a couple of Ninjas but they just suddenly took off, so I came back here."

"They probably retreated with the rest of their group." Itachi commented, his attention focused solely on Saya.

"Wait… came back here? We decided to meet up at the house. And where's Kazokami?"

Realization descended on all of them, but the imposter was the first to act. He threw a handful paper bomb kunais at Saya and Itachi's feet.

Itachi pulled Saya into his arms and shot off in the other direction. The bombs went off and he felt the forced of the explosion slam into him before his back connected with the ground as he tried to take the impact of the landing. A sharp pain went through his skull as his head also connected with the solid ground…

His eyesight went blurry, and the last thing he saw was Saya looming over him with a worried look on her face.

"Itachi! Itachi…!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Itachi…"

His eyes slowly come open. Above him, he saw a woman with flowing hair as dark as the night and eyes that shined a glowing greenish-blue. Her lips were a light red and formed in a smile. "You're finally awake…"

Her voice made his heart beat faster.

"Oh, I was so worried…" Her eyes went slightly glassy when she said those words.

He felt her hand press against the side of his face, and he leaned into the open palm without thinking, his hand joining on top of hers. A tear slid down her fair cheek, falling onto their touching hands.

"It's okay." He found himself saying.

"Mm…" She nodded, "Welcome back, Itachi…"

"Thank you… Um, what's your name?"

Her eyes furrowed together in confusion. She stared intently at him for a heartbeat, and then her eyes widened in realization and her hand slipped away from his grasp. He wanted to protest, but when he looked up and saw her, saw the look in her eyes, his words died on his tongue. Her hands covered her mouth as tears fell from her crystal eyes. She turned suddenly and escaped through the white door.

"Wait!" Itachi yelled a second too late as the door shut behind her. He sat up with some difficultly, his eyes stayed glued to the door, waiting for her come back in. He felt a tear leak out of the corner of his eye, trailing down his face before landing onto the sheets – unknown to him.

He continued to wait. When the door opened he felt his heart ache when he saw it wasn't her. He waited longer, even after all the nurses ran tests on him… But, she never came back…

_oOTwo MonthsOo_

"I'm going to put Tenshi to bed, and go to bed myself." The dark haired woman announced, scooping up the drossy boy before standing up. "Goodnight, you two."

"Night." Both Uchihas replied.

Itachi watched Saya leave, feeling that pain in his chest once again. He sighed through his nose, his eyes returning to the cup of tea he had been drinking.

Sasuke regarded the man next to him warily, wishing his older brother's memories would return, if only to put an end to Saya's misery. He glanced up at the star filled sky above him… wishing, hoping… Sooner or later, Itachi would remember – Sasuke concluded. Although it took some help on his part to fill him in on everything that happened since he left Konoha to join Akatsuki, years ago. Itachi seemed to remember. Like, just the mention of it and that memory would return to him after a while.

And as much as Sasuke wished he could tell him what Saya was to him. He felt it was not his part. He knew that Itachi knew there was something missing. Since Sasuke hadn't been there, he couldn't tell him what he had done during his time at the Akatsuki. It was really just one huge complication that revolved around Saya.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too." Itachi said from next to him.

"Okay, night Itachi."

"Hm." He stood and walked off in the same direction as Saya, his tea forgotten.

Sasuke let out a large sigh, continuing to stare up at the sky…

* * *

Itachi watched from the doorway as Saya cuddled and cooed to Tenshi till he fell asleep. She cared for the small child with such love that Itachi felt a twinge of jealously against the infant. But that was nothing compared to his jealously towards his little brother. Sasuke didn't have to tell him anything – he hadn't, actually. Itachi just _knew_. And it _hurt_.

He knew he loved Saya. And he knew she belonged to another.

And they even had a child.

Itachi could feel a sting in the back of his eyes at the mere thought. He wanted her to the point that it was a need, to be his and only his. He didn't understand it. Maybe it was because she was the first thing he saw when he woke up in the hospital. He didn't know.

His hand reached into the pocket of his pants, his fingers running over the tiny dark red velvet box in it. He had found it with his other belongings when he left the hospital, hidden in his pants pocket. He could only guess what it meant. But whenever he thought about the object, he thought of Saya.

_Why?_ He wanted to know. Why was all his feelings directed to Saya? She was taken.

_Yet, she doesn't have a ring on her finger._ A voice in the back of his mind whispered.

_But…_ Some part of him wished it meant something. That maybe Sasuke and Saya _weren't_ lovers. That, since Itachi felt this way, Saya would too… He remembered the first time he saw her, it was one of his recollected memories that he held dear to him. She had touched him with such care, like how she was doing with Tenshi. Her eyes had reflected, dare he hope, _love._

The thought of him and Saya being lovers brought such happiness to him that the corners of his lips would rise. He could imagine lying beside her in bed, holding her close and whispering words of love. It felt _familiar_. Was it just him creating these images, or his forgotten past?

But that day felt like a long time ago, like a dream. The next time he saw Saya, was when he left the hospital and moved into the Uchiha Compound. She had showed no recognition that that day in the hospital had ever happen. That she hadn't cried in front of him and cupped his face…

"Itachi?"

The sound her voice brought him back to reality, none to gracefully, he may add. "Uh, yes?"

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" She looked slightly… amused?

He felt heat rush to his face having been discovered, "Um, yes…"

She _laughed_. Not like a loud one, but sort've like a chuckle. He smiled a bit.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Ah, no… I just wanted to see you." Itachi confessed.

"Oh?" She seemed surprised, yet pleased, telling from the small smile on her face. "Well, it's good to see you too."

A chuckle left his lips. She smiled softly at him before the sound of Tenshi's murmurs made her turn around to the crib. She lifted the small child into her arms, rocking him ever so slightly as she cooed to him.

Itachi moved to the other side of the crib to watch her. His eyes followed every movement she made. The way her soft skin glowed in the pale moonlight, how her eyes seemed to sparkle even brighter in the dark. Childish laughter brought his eyes to the boy in her arms. The dark haired boy, with eyes similar to his mother's, was playing with the silver cross dangling above his head with curiosity and wonder, his tiny hands reaching for the shiny object.

Saya laughed, glancing up at Itachi. Their eyes met and Saya smiled shyly at him, a blush starting to grow on her cheeks. Itachi was caught by surprise, having never seen Saya look so… cute. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it fit her. She looked away from him in embarrassment, making Itachi smile.

"Looks like Tenshi fell asleep…" She said a moment later, before she tucked him into his crib. "I guess it's time to go to bed." She looked up at him, her cheeks still a beautiful red, and smiled slightly. "Goodnight, Itachi."

"Goodnight, Saya. Sweet dreams." Itachi responded back.

Saya stared at him for a moment longer, her head tilting just a fraction to the side as if she were observing him before she nodded and made her way out of the room.

Itachi was left in the nursery wondering what just happened. Had it been what he said? _Sweet dreams._ It seemed to have gotten a response. Maybe it was something he would say to her in the past… Itachi frowned, unsure of what to do now that he was alone. He supposed following Saya's lead was the best option, but for some reason he didn't fell like sleeping...

Itachi snuck out of his room two hours after unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep. He just couldn't get Saya out of his mind. The way she blushed and smiled at him earlier that night. It made his heart soar. Now, he just wanted to see her again. His feet carried him to Saya's room, and he slipped past door without any trouble. Moonlight shinning from the windows illuminated the dark, giving Itachi a tiny bit of light to navigate through the room. He stopped beside the bed, his eyes locked on the sleeping woman on it.

She was alone in bed…

The small discovery made his heart leap out of his chest. This had to mean that Saya and Sasuke weren't lovers! Itachi could have shouted with joy were it not one in the morning. Instead, he settled for just smiling to himself as he stared down at the sleeping Saya. He sat on the edge of the bed, noting it was much too large for just one person in the back of his mind.

Itachi couldn't help but think Saya looked like an angel asleep – innocent and beautiful. He suddenly had an urge to touch her, to see for himself that she was real. Her skin felt smooth as silk as the pads of his fingertips brushed her cheek and ran through her black tresses. He felt like he had down this once before…

"_Itachi…_"

He froze when he heard Saya mumbling his name in her sleep. Although he was worried he had woken her, at the same time, he was overjoyed that she had called _his_ name.

_Was she dreaming of him?_ Itachi wondered.

If she was, then that would mean she was thinking of him. That had to count for something, right?

His fingertips ghosted over her lips, soft and full. He could imagine what it would feel like to kiss her in such detail that it was like he had done it before.

_Had he?_

He could imagine himself slipping under the sheets and wrapping his arms around her as she slept… Itachi shook the thoughts away.

He stood up stiffly and walked swiftly to the door, fearing if he stayed any longer, Saya would find him sleeping next to her in the morning. That would put a huge, unneeded wedge between them, not to mention it would be completely awkward.

Itachi slipped back into his bed, his mind still around Saya. For now, his imaginations would have to occupy him till tomorrow…

He would wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest. He'd give her a goodnight kiss, whisper he loved her and bury his nose into her hair. With those thoughts in his head, he fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The night wind blew around the two people seated on the polished deck, overlooking the garden. Dots of light flew through the flowers and trees, and above the pond, illuminating the dark and creating a beautiful scene, all thanks to the fireflies. Tenshi had been put to bed just a moment ago, leaving the two to enjoy the calming night.

"Saya?"

"Yes?"

"Could I to ask you some questions about my past?"

"Okay." A cold breeze blew past them, reminding them how late it was getting, "How bout' we talk in my room?"

"Okay." Itachi nodded and followed her down the hall and to her room.

Saya sat on the large bed, patting the spot next to her. He took a seat next to her. "So, what would you like to know?"

"Um," He looked her in the eyes, feeling himself being swept away by her gaze. "I want to know how we know each other."

"Sasuke didn't tell you?" At the shake of his head she started to explain. "We first met because of the Akatsuki. You were assigned to get me to join the organization, and I did. We… became close." Her eyes wavered from his when she said the last part, something he didn't fail to notice. "We left the Akatsuki two years later because we wanted a normal life, one that didn't involve a bounty on our heads. We moved into a house in a non-ninja village and one day we were told that you could return to Konoha… I think you can get the rest…"

"Yeah…"

Saya reached over to the head of the bed to grab a pillow. Something fell from the bed when she did, falling to the ground with a loud _thud_. Itachi picked it up before Saya could and stared at the black book in his hands that had dark blue ribbon tied at the front. "What is-?"

"It's nothing." She plucked it out of his hands and placed it behind her and out of his reach. "Just… a diary of sorts."

"Oh? I didn't know you kept a diary."

"Well, diaries are supposed to be a secret."

"Hm… how long have you had it?"

Saya cocked an eyebrow at his question but answered, "Since I joined the Akatsuki. Why?"

"Just curious." He looked away nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, I guess I better let you get some sleep." Itachi stood and headed towards the door.

"Wait-"

"Huh?" He turned back at the sound of her voice.

"N-nothing," She shook her head, "Goodnight, Itachi."

Itachi wanted to question her, but reframed. "Goodnight, Saya."

_'I need to get that diary…'_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23~

Saya had to go out the next afternoon to shop for groceries, taking Tenshi along with her, while Sasuke left on a quick mission – giving Itachi the perfect opportunity to sneak into Saya's room. He first searched her pillows, but it had seemed Saya hid it somewhere else. Almost as if he knew it would be there, Itachi reached into the little crack between the mattress and the bedpost, pulling out the little black book. Itachi smirked at his success. He settled down on the bed, untying the blue ribbon. The pages open up to him, a number of them filled with writing. Not knowing where to start, he flipped to the first page and started reading…

…_The name's Saya Takara _

…"_The Kira-Rozu Mitsukai" – 'The Rose Killer Angel'_

…_I only know the two guys who attacked me- Uchiha Itachi, raven-hair with Sharingan eyes and Hoshigaki Kisame, a blue shark-dude and did I mention he's like 8 feet tall… _

…_Itachi Uchiha. He's mysterious, and cold, and if looks could kill, I think we'd all be dead… but at the same time, he's very… attractive? I'm not sure what I feel for him, but I feel _something_. _

…_Amazingly, Itachi and I get along. I enjoy his company, even though he doesn't say much, which I'm okay with. He's just there. When I'm reading, he'll be in the corner of the room sharpening his kunais or polishing his katana. I've even been able to get him to work on mine._

…_Itachi's a worthy opponent. I think he matches my skill with the katana, maybe he's a tiny bit better, but I'm never telling him that._

…_My heart beats faster when I'm with him now. It's easy to ignore, but I still feel it. I know I'm attracted to him, but sooner or later the feelings gonna fade... At l__east I hope._

…_I just couldn't control myself.__ Ah, man. I can't believe I did that. I… God forgive me._

…_I even said I loved him, but he didn't reply. It breaks my heart now, but I was too far gone then to care, I just wanted him._

…_Do I even love him? I don't know…_

_...But, even so, yesterday night… it was amazing. But, I had sinned and I feel guilty and miserable._

…_I remember him touching me and calling me beautiful and his. He held me through the night and I woke up in his arms, albeit a bit freaked out at first. I should have just run out of the room. We even did it _again_ this morning_._ Ohhh, what have I done?_

…_Nothing has changed between us. We continue to have sex whenever we feel like it, but that's all it is. I can never say no to him and I hate that._

…_He's acting weird. The other night he came into my room and just slipped into bed with me and _held_ me. I not going to lie and say I didn't like it… And when I woke up in his arms, I got to see his real eyes. They're like a beautiful dark brown. I accidentally told him to keep it like that, and he actually did._

…_He kissed me. It wasn't like his other kisses; this one was soft, and gentle. _

…_The rest of the morning he continued to hold me in his arms and I enjoyed it, I think a bit too much. _

…_Itachi told me he loved me!_

…_We made love for the first time, and it was… wow. Gah, I'm blushing! _

…_I told Sasuke about Itachi and me. He was so mad, he even threatened me… I guess I can't blame him._

…_He told me he was leaving Konoha to go to some snake-guy named Orochimaru._

…_I hope he'll be okay._

…_It's good to be back. _

…_Orochimaru kidnapped me on my last mission... I was at that snake's hideout for about 3 long and painful months. _

…_Sasuke saved me, and now I'm living in Konoha._

…_I'm 16 now… _

…_I miss Itachi so much it hurts._

…_I think I can say, with all my heart, that I love Itachi._

…_Itachi found me yesterday. It was about time, haha._

…_We left Konoha to return back to the hideout…_

…_It nice to be back in his arms._

…_Today is also Itachi's 19__th__ birthday. He's sleeping right next to me at the moment. I'm not exactly sure what we're going to do for the day; I guess it's up to him. But tonight- H__e's waking up. Wish me luck~_

…_It's been two months since Itachi left me in this village…_

…_I miss him…_

…_It's a bit nerve-racking. I hope I'll be a good mother for him or her…_

…_Itachi… Where are you?_

…_I need to tell you something that could change everything…_

…_Gosh. I swear these mood swings are going to kill me…_

…_Itachi found me. He met Tenshi for the first time, and he looked so happy holding our son._

…_I love him._

…_For my 18__th__ birthday, Itachi gave us a home. It's wonderful…_

…_Itachi told me the real reason he destroyed the Uchiha Clan…_

…_I love him so much… I would love to spend the rest of my life with him._

…_Because of Sasuke… Itachi is able to return to Konoha._

…_We're living in the Uchiha Compound… It's amazing._

…_We we're attacked…_

…_Itachi hit his head in an explosion._

…_He doesn't remember anything._

…_I don't know what to do._

…_It's too painful to be with him when he doesn't remember…_

…_I don't know how to tell him… that I love him._

As Itachi skimmed through the diary, small portions of lost his memory would return to him. He closed the book with a heavy heart. He still didn't remember everything, but it was enough for him to understand.

Itachi reached into his pocket, pulling out the velvet box. At some point in his past, he made meant to give her this. Saya was his lover. And Tenshi – he hadn't known what to think of Tenshi before – was _their_ son. He closed his eyes as he felt his emotions wash over him like a tidal wave. He released a ragged breath, his heart feeling as if it could fly right out of his chest.

He didn't remember everything, Itachi concluded, but if he wanted to confront Saya, he had to. His mind set, he hid the book back in place and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Will you at least stay for another week? Tenshi's first birthday is on Wednesday." Saya pleaded the second Itachi finished explaining his plan.

That was something he didn't see. It was his son's birthday, and even if Saya didn't know he knew Tenshi was their son, how could he miss it?

"Of course."

* * *

"Be careful okay?"

"I will."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Sasuke gave me the information on where the hideout is."

"Don't get caught, okay?"

"_I won't._" Itachi emphasized. He caught her frantic hands in his and tried to give her a reassuring look. "I'll be fine."

"You don't have to do this, you know. You can just wait for your memories to return."

'_But I have to remember everything or else you won't believe me when I tell you I love you…'_

"I want to."

"Oh, okay…" Saya sighed, defeated. "You have a family waiting for you, so… be careful, okay?"

He recalled a similar moment like this one, when he had left her to end his ties with the Akatsuki. "I promise." He wanted to kiss her on the lips, but instead pecked her check. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell him?" Sasuke questioned as they watched Itachi's retreating back from the village gates.

"Tell him what, exactly?"

"…Everything for the most part. And how you're birthday is in a few weeks."

"I want him to remember on his own. And… I guess I'm just hoping he'll be back by then."

"A birthday wish?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Saya smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

He remembered. Standing in what had been the room they once shared, he remembered the nights of passion, and the afternoons of love. Sneaking through the hideouts hallways he remembered his time here before he had captured the Kira-Rozu Mitsukai, and after.

It was most of his lost memories, but not all. He had one last place to go before he returned home.

* * *

"Saya?"

"Yes?" Saya turned away from where she had been staring out her window to look at Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" Having seen her off-put mood the whole day, he was deeply concerned for her. He walked up to where she sat by the windowsill and pulled her into his arms. "Itachi will be back soon."

The raven-haired woman sighed, relaxing into his embrace. "I know." She said quietly.

"He wouldn't want to see you like this."

"_He _isn't here anymore." She replied in a hollow voice. "But… I know."

He tightened his arms around her, resting his head against hers. "I'll look for him in the morning."

"No." She protested, her head rubbing against his chest as she shook her head. "I have to let him remember on his own. I-I can wait."

"What if he doesn't remember?" Sasuke asked softly. He spoke the question that had been haunting Saya for four months now, and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Then, maybe… It's for the better."

Itachi felt his heart stop when he heard those words.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24~

"You don't believe that." Sasuke said sternly.

"Of course I don't, baka!" Saya cried, fisting her hand in his shirt and burying her face in it. "But… God always has a reason…" She whispered brokenly.

He held her closer, unable to offer anything else, but comfort. "…Your faith is amazing."

She laughed, but it sounded empty even to her. "I'm just hoping he remembers."

"It was stupid for me to have said that. I _know_ he'll remember." Sasuke assured her with complete confidence behind his words.

"Yeah." Saya nodded with a small smile. "He will."

"Goodnight, Saya."

"Goodnight, Sasuke. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Itachi heard footsteps coming towards him and he hid, waiting for Sasuke to come out of the room.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and turned, only to see Itachi in front of him. His mouth opened to speak, but Itachi signaled for him to keep quiet. Sasuke shut his mouth, nodding. Instead, he asked quietly, "Do you remember?"

* * *

Saya drifted off to sleep as soon as Sasuke left the room, exhausted from her birthday's activities. She was too tired to even think about Itachi anymore then she already had.

"_Saya…"_

But it seemed her subconscious wasn't.

'_I just want him to remember…'_

She could feel the dip in the bed as he sat down behind her. Soon he would lean in and whisper he loved her, just like all her other fantasies. Then, she would turn around only to have her heart break a little more when she saw no one was there.

'_God… I can't keep doing this anymore.'_

She felt the tears well up in her eyes at the upcoming disappointment. No matter what, she _had_ to turn around…

"Itachi?" The complete shock in her voice wasn't lost to her. She used her arms to push herself up so she could look him straight in the eyes. "W-What are you doing here?"

Long, stress filled seconds passed, before… "I'm home."

The familiar words rang through her head and Saya launched herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She felt his arms enclose around her, his face finding refusing in the side of her neck.

"I'm home." Itachi repeated with deeper meaning.

"Welcome home." Saya cried slightly. The feeling of _belonging_ engulfed him when he heard her.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear with all his heart in his words, "I love you so much, Saya."

She sniffed. "I love you, Itachi. I've missed you so much."

Itachi pulled away slightly with a gentle smile. He wiped her tears away while his other hand entwined with one of hers. Saya looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears, and she returned his smile. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Saya," Itachi lead her to sit on the edge of the bed as he settled on a knee in front of her. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, but now I remember everything. And I remember I've been meaning to ask you something."

With their hands still entwined, he placed a kiss on the top of her hand, staring at her intently with his captivating brown eyes. "I'm thankful to God for sending you to me. I love you with all my life, Saya. I'm blessed for everything you have given me, including our son Tenshi, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm not good at displaying my emotions, but I want to give you everything and more just to show how much I love you. I _will_ give you everything, if you just ask me."

As Itachi spoke, Saya felt her heart flutter higher and higher in her chest, and her smile widen. Tears came once again to her eyes, but she didn't notice them.

"Saya… I love you. Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" A small box appeared in his free hand, opened and flashing a sparking diamond with a silver band.

A gasp escaped her lips at his question, her heart pausing momentarily before racing faster than ever. "Yes." The words came out a mere whisper before her smile came back, brighter than ever. "Yes!" She cried joyfully as Itachi slipped the ring onto her left hand, the one he had been holding. He stood up, catching her in his arms and twirling her in a circle in the air. Saya laughed while Itachi smiled like all his dreams had come true. And they had.

* * *

"I do." Itachi looked down at his wife-to-be dressed in a stunning red kimono with Uchiha crest sown into the back, and glowing like the angel she was.

"Do you take Uchiha Itachi to be your dearly beloved husband?"

"I do." Saya smiled at him, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Itachi smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in, slanting his mouth over hers. The crowd behind them erupted in cheers.

"I love you, Saya." Itachi whispered against her lips.

"As I love you, Itachi." Saya whispered back.

* * *

Saya giggled as they tumbled onto the bed.

"Uchiha Saya." Itachi repeated once again, a large smile on his lips. She returned the smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down so she could claim his lips. "My beautiful wife." He sighed into her mouth, his hands trailing up her sides.

"My lovely husband." She countered back. She released his lips, her head falling onto the bed as he placed kisses along her exposed neck. He stopped at the crook of her neck; nipping and sucking the delicate flesh there till it turn a bright red – his mark on her. He moved further down to her bare breasts where his hands joined in pleasuring her. His mouth latched onto one of her puckered nipples as he fingers pinched the other one.

Saya moaned and arched into his hands and mouth, her hand tangling into his hair. Itachi hummed in appreciation, enjoying the little purr she gave him in return. He switched breasts, giving both of them the same attention. He traveled lower and Saya was reduced to whimpers of pleasure as he tasted, and savored her. He lapped at her sensitive bud and her hips bucked up to his mouth, eager for more while she tried to push his head down at the same time.

When he entered a digit in her, she let out the most erotic sound he had ever heard, something between a gasp and a needy moan. He felt himself harden considerately. He pumped his finger in and out of her slick cavern before adding another digit. He continued to do so till he felt her climax approaching before pulling his fingers out.

Saya was breathless and wanting more when Itachi returned to kissing her. Understanding her need, he parted her legs wider before thrusting into her. She moaned and purred under him, urging him on. The wicked sounds escaping her lips drove him mad and he doubled his efforts, grinning when her back arched off the bed and she gasped his name.

She came undone then, her eyes shutting tight as her sex clenched around him. Itachi kept going, unwilling for this moment to end. Her eyes reopened and she stared at him with half lidded eyes that were a darker, sexier shade of green and blue. Her lips were a dark red and parted as she continued to make those sounds that drove him crazy. She whispered his name, a breathless, half moan, _"Itachi."_

He groaned, and his head fell onto her shoulder as he felt his release shoot through him. He pulled out of her and rolled them over, collapsing onto his back with Saya on top of him. She smiled down at him, her hand running soothingly through his hair. She sat up suddenly, straddling him as her hands ran over his chest. She gave him a coy smile, watching his reaction as she dragged her nail over a taunt nipple. Itachi cocked an eyebrow at her.

She leaned down and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. When she pulled away she had a sly smile on her lips. "Your turn, love."

"Oh? What's on your mind?" Itachi asked coyly.

"Just some payback…" She flashed him a smirk. "Roll onto your stomach."

"Okay," He watched as she lifted herself to get off of him, but with his arms still around her waist, he rolled over and trapped her beneath him with a grin.

Saya hit him on the arm playfully while giving him a pointed look. Itachi just chuckled and kissed her before letting her out from under him. She sat on his lower back, her hands running over his untouched skin there.

"Just relax," She instructed. Using the heels of her hands, she worked the knots out of his shoulders and back like he had done with her four years ago.

Itachi was putty in her hands, his body feeling like it was made of air. It was then, when he felt he could not relax anymore, that he noticed how _naked_ Saya was on top of him. She was straddling his back, her legs wide open. He could feel the heat radiating from her sex on his skin and it was starting to drive him made. Not to mention the picture he had in his mind. Of her legs open and the lips of her womanhood parted…

Itachi felt a shudder rack through him as he became aroused.

And with the move she had used on him, he grounded his hips in time against hers when she made to moved to forward. The woman above him moaned, her whole body going stiff. He held his breath as he waited for her reaction.

Saya leaned down; pressing her body against his back while she nipped and sucked at the tender skin of his neck. He let out a moan, and she bit down on his skin in retaliation. He started grinding his hips against hers the best he could from below, her name falling from his lips in needy pleas. Saya gave a startled cry as she was pushed flat onto her back. Itachi was on top of her the next second, placing kisses anywhere he could reach. She was prisoner to his touches and she didn't mind one bit.

When his hands settled on her thighs to push them apart, she was brought back to her senses. Using all her strength, she reversed their positions, a fox grin on her lips. "Nuh-ah-ah." She teased, wagging a finger in front of his face. "Don't you remember how it happened last time?"

Itachi smirked, "Yeah, I clearly remember you being underneath me."

"Nice try, love." She purred. She claimed his lips in a heated kiss before pulling away just as quick. "It's my turn."


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue~

"I'm home!" A voice echoed throughout the house.

"We're in the kitchen!" Saya called back. She leaned down and checked on the baking cookies before huffing impatiently and shutting the oven door.

"Hey, Mom."

Saya stood up straight and turned around to receive a kiss on her cheek. Now sixteen years old, Tenshi was practically the same height as her. "It's good to see you, Tenshi. How was your mission?"

"Oh, you know, same-old-same-old." Tenshi ran a hand through his hair, walking to the table. "Hey, squirts." He greeted, ruffling the twins heads before taking a seat.

"Hey!" Both Kaoru and Hikaru protested, looking up from one of the series of scrolls Saya and Itachi had. The twins, at the age of thirteen, were the second oldest children in the family and had the genetic raven hair. Between the twins, Kaoru's eyes were a more greener-blue, while Hikaru's eyes were a more bluer-green. Like every other twin, they were very close and therefore, were on the same team.

"Really?" Saya asked curiously, leaning against the counter, "Even in the ANBU you still think missions are boring?"

"I didn't say _boring_." He waved his hand in the air, "Just not that exciting."

"It'll get exciting, just wait… How about you two?" She redirected to the twins.

"We have our first A-rank mission coming up," Hikaru said.

"So we're going to learn as many Jutsus as we can." Kaoru finished.

"Just remember-"

"Any fire jutsus are done above the lake." Both Kaoru and Hikaru recited.

"And be careful." Saya smiled, then suddenly tilted her head to the side, "Where's Mitsuki?"

The twins looked at each other, as if silently questioning which one of them was watching their little sister. "Uhh…"

"Right here!" A seven year old girl bounced into the room, her braided ponytail swinging behind her. "Nii-san!" She cried happily, spotting the extra head at the table.

"Hey, Miki." Tenshi greeted, standing up so the little girl could launch herself into his arms. He patted her head fondly as she gave him a hug.

Saya smiled at her children. Now, if only Yuuki were awake…

"Mommy…" A tiny voice called out by the doorway. She smiled at the familiar voice and walked over to the six year old girl that was clutching a stuffed wolf tightly to her chest.

"Hi, sweetie," Saya said, picking Yuuki up, "You done with your nap?"

"Mm-hm." The little girl nodded weakly, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm baking some cookies, would you like one?"

"Yes, please…" Out of all her children, Yuuki was the shyest and most quiet one. If you had to compare her to another, you would think of Hinata.

"Why don't you take a seat, and I'll get them out."

"Okay…" Saya set her down and watched her run to her oldest brother, her arms wide open. Tenshi smiled and lifted her up so she could sit on his leg.

She had a smile of her own as she turned back to the oven and removed a tray of cookies from inside. The scent of hot, melted chocolate filled the kitchen. She swore she heard the sound of a stomach or two growling."Okay… eat up." She said after scooping the cookies onto a plate and setting it done in the middle of the table. "Be careful – it's hot."

A series of, "Thank you, Okasan" was sent her way.

"You're welcome." Saya snatched a cookie from the table, before returning back to her spot against the counter top, chomping down on the chocolate filled cookie. "Mmm." She hummed in appreciation as the sweet touched her tongue.

"Something smells good." A deep, husky voice said from the doorway.

Saya beamed at the sight of her husband. "Welcome home, love."

A number of, "Welcome home, Otousan!" greeted him.

"I'm home." Itachi replied, a small smile on his lips, but his eyes were focused solely on his beautiful wife.

"So? How is everything?" Saya asked as she walked up to him, catching his hand and leading him out of the kitchen and down the large hallway.

"Good. The mission was easy enough. And when I went to report to the Hokage, Sasuke was there too. He said he'd return before dinner."

"Okay. How is Naruto handling being Hokage?"

"He's as hyper as ever. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hmm… Are you tired?"

"No." Itachi stopped suddenly and pulled her close with their entwined hands, catching her behind the back with his other arm. Onyx eyes met aquamarine ones, and held, both owners captivated by the other. Saya smiled at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. He returned the smile, and she felt her heart speed up a bit.

"I love you." The words left her lips in a mere whisper, but passionate all the same.

"I love you too." He said, and he leaned in, capturing her lips. "My beautiful, perfect Saya…" He sighed in bliss.

She felt warmth flood her cheeks at his words. "You're such a charmer, love."

"Only for you." Saya laughed as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around in a circle by the waist.

When her toes finally touched the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, expressing how happy she was. Itachi chuckled and smiled at her as he led her towards the garden with an arm around her waist.

"I saw Tenshi hanging out with Suzuki when I came back from the mission."

"You mean Naruto and Hinata's daughter?" Saya smiled, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Itachi chuckled, "Sasuke slipped out that he and Melody have been dating for a while."

She took a sharp intake of breath while her eyes widened at the same time, "Really! That's wonderful!"

Itachi smiled. They stopped in the center of the garden and he leaned down to pluck a red rose from one of the many rose bushes. Saya watched patiently while he picked the thorns out of the stem, and smiled brightly when he presented to her. "Thank you, Itachi." She mumbled sincerely as she took the single red rose. His hands closed around hers, making Saya look up at him. Itachi just stared into her eyes, a natural smile upon his lips.

"I love you, Saya." Despite the smile he had, the words come out serious and completely from the heart.

Saya smiled, feeling that warmth spread through her from his words. It would blossom from her chest before flowing to all parts of her body till she felt like she was floating. "I know," She said, staring deep into his eyes, "And I love you too, Itachi… With all my heart."

Soft lips that were curved slightly, as if smiling, pressed against hers gently.

"I know."

_~Owari~_


End file.
